Dragonseeker: Heritage
by RegalGold
Summary: An ancient bloodline rears its head causing Harry quite some trouble, along with an unwanted status. HPDM, Mpreg. creature fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: almost everything from the first five books happened. Some things I changed though; Sirius did not fall through the veil, instead he got pretty much knocked up but nothing a few months in St Mungo's wouldn't cure. A few of the death eaters got out before things got too hot and were therefore not captured and put in Azkaban. (This includes Lucius). Well that's it for now, enjoy the story and review at the end of it.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own JK Rowling's characters and that I am also up to no good with them. (Insert evil laughter)

PS: NO there will be no teacher student relationship. (You'll understand the warning after reading the first bit.)

**Warning**: this is a story with a male/male relationship, if you don't like this kindly look elsewhere for another story. I will also want to ask you to take the M rating seriously I do not intend to write a sweet story about flowers and bees.

And now this chapter has been cleaned up by raffyne and Saigh

repost 24 - 06 - 2008

**Dragonseeker**

By: Panthera1984

Chapter 1: Awakening

The classroom was abuzz with activity. Rolls of parchment could be seen on every desk gaining length, whilst the occupants of the class scribbled down notes from the lecture the teacher was giving. For the first time in ages, they had a rather decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he was already making his mark.

He wasn't like most teachers. Even when first meeting him, he literally took your breath away with his undeniable beauty. When Dumbledore had introduced him at the banquet every student there had stared at the tall, well-built man. It was only after the explanation of him being part Veela that panic started to rise. Hushed whispers began to fill the great hall. When Cho flat out told her pimple faced friend her parents wouldn't want their daughter to be taught by a potentially dangerous creature, the dam broke and people started talking like mad. Each house reacted differently to the news. Slytherins were positively buzzing, probably ganging up on the newly acquired teacher, while Hufflepuffs were quietly whispering in a huddle with the occasional outburst of 'forgive and forget'. Ravenclaws settled down discussing amongst themselves, everything they knew about Veela, even spinning new theories. Hermione scoffed at some of their so called 'new theories', and was ready to give the Ravenclaws a lecture of her own. Surprisingly enough, the only table that was truly dived in two was Gryffindor.

A scraping sound silenced the murmuring students and they returned their attention towards Dumbledore once more.

"I see that this year's choice raises delightful debatable topics, however, let me assure you Professor Takashi is quite capable of tuning his more natural persuasive attractions to a bare minimum. On top of that, the ministry has set upon itself to add several charmed protection spells to that. He is perfectly safe, even if he still looks quite yummy," he said.

Several of the students scowled after Dumbledore's last remark, but most accepted the explanation and waited for the food to arrive. Some of the students resumed their discussions in hushed whispers. At the teachers table, Snape looked murderous and gave Professor Takashi the usual welcome rite he gave all DADA teachers. Next to Professor Takashi, Professor Flitwick seemed interested in the mention of charms. Food arrived and Dumbledore welcomed everybody to tuck in.

On the Gryffindor table, Hermione seemed the only one who wanted to continue exploring possibilities. After several attempts to get Ron to react, she gave up and turned to Harry instead. Behind her back Ron gave Harry an apologizing look before continuing to devour his Shepherd's pie.

"A Veela Harry!" said an excited Hermione. "I read about them once. I need to get back to the library to thoroughly research them again, but from what I can remember-"

Then she shot into a rather longwinded explanation about rites of Veela, which consisted mostly of Hive order and mating rights. Next to her, Ron choked when she mentioned her fascination with sexual relationships with Veela.

"Really Harry they have the most intricate system, it consists of…"

This time Harry shot Ron a sympathizing look.

"Veela have only one mate and most of them spend their entire lives looking for them. It's a good thing they live so long; otherwise they would have died out long ago."

Harry grunted, hoping it would be a good enough response, and cleaned his plate. He could tell she was getting excited and would most likely visit the library first thing in the morning. Soon after, the great hall emptied as students went to their dorms; most of them looking were at the table with the teachers, all were watching one in particular.

Harry had to admit the man was gorgeous. Long, fine, silver hair fell in waves to his middle catching the dying rays of sunlight; in a fetching way it made his hair appear flaming red in some places. His face was built catlike with normal trace female Veela features. Even the slender build of his body was the same as theirs, albeit somewhat more masculine. It was the eyes that did it though, a brilliant shade of lavender, filled with passion. Their persuasive power was felt even after all the necessary precautions.

A soft thump made him break his gaze from the professor to see a group of Ravenclaw third years tumble over each other. Next to Harry, Hermione made a clucking noise and Ron was out right smirking. In the back, a group of Slytherins laughed nastily before disappearing through the door towards the dungeons.

"Well mate, looks like school has officially started." Ron commented while they made their way towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione humped.

"I still think that we should have taken points off for that." Ron rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Aw come on 'Mione we start tomorrow lets just enjoy our last day peacefully. Personally I prefer going to sleep normally instead of dodging hexes before going to bed." Ron grunted, Harry nodded and Hermione treated them one of her milder glares before letting out another humph and going ahead of them to the tower.

"Well that went rather well." Ron said, watching Hermione's disappearing back.

The following days had been spent getting back in school routine and complaining about the amounts of homework they had already received from McGonagall and Snape, and in Hermione's case Professor Vector. Thursday was the day they had been all looking forward to, the first time they would be taught by Professor Takashi. It arrived agonizingly slow.

Now that they finally experienced first hand the teachings of Professor Takashi, many students had to grumpily admit (in Harry's case) that he was on the same level as Professor Lupin, even if he did things completely different. And so now, three weeks later, they were back in Professor Takashi's class taking notes. Since entering NEWT level courses every class was a double hour and DADA was split in one hour theory and one hour hands on practice.

With a soft sigh Harry put down the last notes on wild magic usually found in magical creatures. Next to him Hermione was positively delighted, there was a big smile on her face, and her eyes shone with delight while she scribbled down the necessary notes and at the same time looked through her school book to take additional notes. On his other side, Ron was using telegram style notes; it looked like he would be pestering Hermione for her work when examinations started.

In front of the class Professor Takashi stood up and clapped his hands to gain the attention of his class. Several of the Slytherins scowled at the childlike treatment and in the very back of the class Draco and his friends produced a strange hissing sound while watching the teacher through half closed eyes. The Ravenclaws put down their quills and watched with anticipation while the sparse addition of Hufflepuff looked worried. Gryffindors were whispering excitingly, and Harry had to agree, using what they learned for real was ten times better than just taking notes.

"Today I have a special treat for you all." Professor Takashi said his voice velvety and seductive. "I have arranged for the stadium to be slightly rearranged." His voice trailed off and some of the female body and a few boys leaned in to catch everything, their eyes taking on a slightly dazed look. Professor Takashi looked up and snapped his fingers, everything went back to normal.

"As I was saying, the pitch has been slightly altered thanks to Professor Dumbledore, and we will have a mock battle with beasts provided by Professor Hagrid." By now the few Hufflepuffs looked positively frightened as did some of the other students, most just swallowed hard and tried to calm down raging nerves; most of them still remembered the Skrewts quite vividly. Harry dreaded what could be awaiting them as he remembered the spider he had faced at the end of the maze two years ago.

Next to him Hermione looked half delighted and half horrified; Ron was more on the horrified side. "What do you think we're going to face?" The red head whispered towards Harry as they lined up in pairs and went after their teacher who was leading them towards the pitch.

"Don't know, but if we're dealing with Hagrid I would say be prepared for anything."

"Well Hagrid wouldn't take out anything too dangerous, I mean not in front of another teacher, surely..." Hermione looked unsure. "He really wouldn't…" her voice died down again and Ron snorted. "Remember the Skrewts." Was all he said and Hermione lost some of her delighted look. Harry followed them his thoughts turned towards the maze, he was sure everyone from the DA would be able to handle whatever they were going to face, but fighting magical animals turned his thoughts towards Cedric and his death. A stab of pain made his eyes water with sadness and a boney white face with red eyes flashed before his eyes while it laughed with sick pleasure. Sadness was replaced with anger and hatred.

The Quidditch pitch was once again lined with a wall made of plants. They had to walk towards the east side were they could see Hagrid waiting beside what seemed a door made from branches. He waved when he noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron who all waved back weakly. The huge man looked happy and he rubbed his hands when the whole class had finally arrived. Professor Takashi nodded pleasantly at him, and Hagrid with one final wave left. Harry felt slightly ill, next to him Ron had started to murmur the spells the DA had practiced while Hermione looked like she wanted to go back to the castle get some books from the library and research more spells. He knew he would feel a bit better if he knew more.

Another snapping of fingers caused everybody to look at Professor Takashi. "Good, as you can see I have borrowed the idea of the maze from the Triwizard Tournament. Inside you will need to navigate towards the other exit, on your way you will find several beasts you need to overcome. Do not worry I made sure it was nothing too dangerous, you should be able to handle them just fine." He reassured the fidgeting students and used hand motions to strengthen his words.

"Now I altered the maze so that when you are all inside there is no chance of meeting, this way you do not need to worry about accidentally hexing your fellow student. When you feel you can't make it just shoot up red sparks and I will come to get you" Malfoy smirked and Crabbe and Goyle looked disappointed. "Now you will enter with intervals of ten seconds starting with Abbott Hannah." The Professor called out. A quivering red haired girl walked towards the door of branches that, when she came close, slowly unfurled and let her pass through, closing as soon as she entered.

One by one the students disappeared through the branch doorway; soon Harry was one of the only few left. "Potter Harry." Takashi called out. When Harry walked towards the door he saw the professor give him a warm smile before looking down at the notebook in his hands. Hermione had whispered just before she left that he was probably monitoring them and writing results down in it. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath Harry entered.

X

Within the maze Harry felt as if he had entered a completely different world. The light was filtered by trees to a soft green and even the air smelled different. With wonder he felt himself walking towards the maze but stopping just before the road branched off. Using his wand he used a point me spell to find north and decided on the left branch. Carefully proceeding Harry spent less time on looking at his environment and more time checking out for beasts. Somewhere ahead of him he heard a high pitched scream and suddenly red sparks shimmered in the sky. 'One student down. I wonder what she walked in to.'

Shaking his head Harry focused at the problem at hand. A group of Doxies had just come buzzing down from nearby oak tree and headed straight for him. With a quick swish of his wand he murmured _**Impedimenta**_ and the doxies stopped in midair and dropped to the ground. Quite pleased with himself Harry continued.

Red sparks became more frequent as time passed and every now and then you could hear someone yell or scream, at one point Harry could have sworn he heard Ron right next to him, but no matter how hard he looked or what kind of spells he used he could not see his friend. Sighing he had to give it to Professor Takashi, the man knew how to cast his spells. When he said they wouldn't be meeting each other he could have mentioned that while everybody was in the maze they were all in a different level.

Waiting for a few minutes longer Harry did another point me spell and found he had gone too far west. Adjusting his route he took one of the many paths and went on. Just when he entered yet another clearing he felt a sharp stab in his neck. Sucking in his breath he turned on his heel wand at the ready thinking it was a beast, but he found nothing behind him. When he touched his neck he found a faint warm trickle that turned out to be blood. Frowning Harry slowly went in circles while making his way towards the left road, his green eyes wandered over the clearing feverishly but finding nothing.

Just when he reached his destination another jab in his neck made his knees buckle. With a gasp he turned around and found nothing yet again. Throwing caution to the wind Harry started to swing curses everywhere whilst backing out of the clearing. Just then another jab in his neck hit something vital and Harry's world went black before he could shoot out red sparks. His consciousness lasted a bit longer though.

The process of feeling yourself faint and fall but unable to stop it was strange. Harry felt himself fall with his head against the tree he had been standing next to but there was no pain to go with it. Just when he hit the ground with his shoulder he could hear loud laughter. His stomach protested and did a flip, his heart sunk. Malfoy. Malfoy had found a way around the spell the teacher had cast over the maze. The last thing Harry noticed was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and a steady stream of liquid running down his neck onto the ground.

X

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered her face wet from tears. She was sitting next to Harry. Professor Takashi kneeling next to Harry was using his wand to heal the puncture wounds in his neck.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, the curse only punctured him a few times. The most damage was his blood loss, but that's something Madam Pomfrey can easily solve." With a final wave Takashi lifted Harry's unconscious body from the floor and started for the exit. Hermione followed hovering near Harry the whole time. She kept checking his pulse and his breathing. At the entrance the whole class gathered when they saw the three coming out of the maze.

Ron pushed through the Ravenclaws and joined Hermione and Professor Takashi on their way to the hospital wing. "What happened?" Ron asked Hermione.

"He got cursed; my suspicions are that _one_ of the students found a way around the spells the Professor used." She whispered back throwing a nasty look towards Malfoy and his gang. The Slytherins saluted back. "Seems like Potty can't handle a little danger." Pansy screamed at them, next to her Blaise pulled up one perfect eyebrow. "Well, I can clearly see the world is in safe hands." He commented sarcastically, the rest of the Slytherins smirked at that.

Ron jumped back when Hermione produced an angry hiss. He was just in time to stop her from hexing the Slytherins. He grabbed her wand arm and shook his head, Harry needed them now. Hermione looked almost disappointed but relented when one of the former DA members shooed her away with a wink. Nodding her head she turned around and ran up to Ron thanked him and returned to hovering protectively over Harry's unconscious form.

"Well I guess weak fool mudbloods breed weak half-breed children." Pansy sneered with her eyes half closed. With a small sweet smile she watched Draco for any sign of appreciation. When he smirked she felt her heart flutter. This distraction was all the members from the DA needed to throw a hex towards her. Soon the air was filled with the putrid smell of burning hair.

"You, how dare you." Pansy screamed her face twisted with anger while she used water from her wand to put out her hair. Goyle was already shooting hexes back, but his aims were way off. Next to her Draco sneered and with one flick of his wand rendered the Gryffindors defenceless, as he did some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Let's go, there is nothing even slightly challenging to be found here." He drawled, Pansy threw the immobile students a triumphant smile before following Draco. "You are so good Draco; I do wonder why you still follow school." One of the unmoving Gryffindor's managed a low gurgle. A Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. "You guys could have seen that coming." He said knowledgeably, the Gryffindor made another gurgle. "I guess I better get a teacher to fix you guys up he mused. This time half DA produced strange grunting noises. "Yeah, yeah I'll hurry up. I wonder if dinner has started already though." He mumbled leaving the frozen statues.

Neville choked when he heard that and produced a pleading whimper, but the Ravenclaw was already out of hearing distance.

X

"So there really isn't anything wrong? Hermione asked for the third time. Madam Pomfrey sighed and bristled at the hint that her work might not be good enough. "I assure you Miss Granger; Potter will be up and about tomorrow. Now get out of my ward or I'll have you bodily removed by one of the house elves." This time it was Hermione who bristled, but she obeyed all the same and left the hospital wing.

In the hall Ron was waiting for her looking anxious. "Is he going to be fine?" he asked. "I've never seen him look this pale before." He mumbled to himself. Hermione nodded.

"He's fine, just a lot of blood loss, that's why he's so pale. Madam Pomfrey has already given him a blood replenishing potion; she says he will be up tomorrow."

Ron shook his head and both of them turned towards Gryffindor tower. "You think Professor Takashi will be able to get Malfoy?" Ron said after a few seconds of complete silence startling Hermione who had been in deep thought.

She frowned and shook her head. "Well that's the thing I can't get. If he did it, how did he break the spell? I mean honestly inter-dimensional spells can only be broken by the caster." She then started to mumble under her breath, Ron tried to stay focussed for once but was lost the moment she started her one sided conversation from which he could only hear snippets. To be honest she had lost him at the mention of inter-dimensional.

"But I'm sure Professor Takashi will be able to do something." She suddenly finished. By now they reached the painting of the fat lady. "Gargoyles." The painting swung open and Ron and Hermione went inside.

The common room was almost empty but for a few DA members. They came rushing towards Hermione with concerned faces; she went to calm them immediately. "Don't worry; Harry will be only staying the night. Security an all, you all now how Madam Pomfrey gets." Apparently this was all they needed to placate them. The rest of the night was spent planning Malfoy's downfall.

By one in the morning most Gryffindors had abandoned the plan for direct revenge to one to proof what Malfoy did because 'we can get him expelled that way' as Hermione had pointed out. Ginny who had joined them somewhere around 2 o'clock threw an admiring look at Hermione and Ron smiled evilly.

"That's great and all, but how exactly are we supposed to do this?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I think it's time for another batch of the P potion." Hermione whispered softly so that the others had to bend towards her to hear her. "P potion." Ron whispered back looking clueless. Hermione looked miffed and hit him over the head. "Remember second year." She screamed softly.

Ron thought back to second year and sudden understanding hit him. "Oh, you mean the Pol..." Another whack from Hermione stopped him mid-sentence. "Watch it we don't want anyone to hear." She hissed. Behind her Ginny gave her a curious glance before looking around the room. Neville seemed to be the only one to understand as Dean and Seamus looked rather clueless as well. "The house elves listen in and report to the head of the houses and Dumbledore." He explained. Dean turned an interesting shade of pink after hearing that.

"You think they report everything?" he asked trembling. Seamus shrugged and turned his attention towards Hermione who was scribbling down something. "Don't know mate, but I know I'll be thinking twice before having sex again." Dean nodded in agreement; behind him Ginny swallowed hard and looked nervously at the walls.

X

Back in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey checked on Harry for one last time. Satisfied she closed the curtains around him and put a silencing spell on them to ensure an undisturbed night of sleep. Yawning she turned away from her patient and walked back to her small office and the bedroom that lay behind it. It had been a rather busy night, a first year Ravenclaw had wondered in sporting a third degree burn. Not much later a Slytherin had snuck in sporting wounds very much the same. Soon after that she had a group of Hufflepuffs that were suffering overdoses of cheering charms. Really students did the weirdest things at night.

Taking a mental note to write the reports for Albus in the morning she changed into a nice thin nightgown and slipped underneath the cool blanket. Back in the infirmary Harry moaned softly.

Then with a gasp he shot straight up. For a moment he didn't knew who, what or where before his memory kicked in and he found himself burning with a desire to kill Malfoy. That slimy git had really done it this time; Harry was going to find a way to take revenge even if it killed him.

This state only lasted for a few seconds, and then a huge wave of pain made him double over and forget everything around him. His insides seemed to be burning and Harry clutched his arms around him as he hissed in pain. His knees buckled and he fell face forward on his bed. Unable to contain himself Harry let out a cry of pain when he felt like his muscles were slowly being ripped apart.

With another yell Harry felt his body starting to convulse and he slipped towards the edge of the bed. As seconds passed the condition seemed to worsen and Harry lost himself in the waves of pain. At one point he couldn't even tell top from bottom and his voice was nothing more then a hoarse whine. Hours passed and Harry slipped in and out of consciousness, his waking moments being tormented with pain and never ending burning.

It was early morning when Harry had one of his more lucid moments. For the first time he felt that the pain was somewhat less and he very carefully worked himself from the ground back into his bed. Apparently he had fallen from his bed somewhere in the night. Just when he tried to pull himself up something heavy hanging from his back made him topple over. With a hoarse scream Harry felt something twist and snap. Tears of pain streamed over his cheeks and he used his last reserves of energy to flip over into his stomach.

After a few moments he felt he would be strong enough to remove what was stuck to his back, and he made a feeble attempt to reach backwards. Pushing himself up with a shaking arm he used his other arm to reach back. He felt a soft leather-like fabric and started to pull it forward. The fabric was quite heavy and Harry found he needed to rest every few seconds to gather energy before he could start pulling again.

At least he could finally pull it close enough to see and he found himself looking at what looked suspiciously like a part of a dragon's wing. Curious he pulled some more and found himself looking at a joint with a small claw protruding from it, Harry also noticed rather tiny nails. Then the claw moved.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrggghhhhhhh." Harry screamed or at least tried to as he didn't manage to produce much sound, and made an pathetic attempt to get away from the strange animal that was stuck to his back and was now making an attempt to grab him. From the corner of his eye Harry could see the claw clenched and unclenched frantically as if desperate for something, this only served to freak Harry out more.

Suddenly the curtains around his bed were pulled back and Harry lifted his head to plead for help. He found himself looking at Madam Pomfrey, but before he could do anything the elder witch sucked in her breath and pulled him from the ground and onto the bed.

"Do. Not. Move. Potter." Was all she said before running out of the hospital wing. A sinking feeling in his stomach told Harry things weren't looking too good. Then he thought about the animal again and he glanced sideways to see if it was still on the ground. After a careful glance he was pretty sure it wasn't there.

Feeling slightly sick Harry turned his head and fainted from shock. Behind him seemed to be two huge midnight blue wings with each a tiny claw protruding from the joint. The wings seemed to be coming from his back and now that Harry noticed that, he could feel a heavy weight hanging from his back. It was all too much and with the lingering pains from his abused muscles the Boy Who Lived ungracefully fainted like a girl.

X

Poppy finally reached the Headmaster in his office at that time. "Professor Dumbledore… Albus." She said seriously. Dumbledore who had been writing at the moment left his papers immediately, only once before had Poppy sounded this serious and it hadn't been a very good situation last time. Something told him this might be worse.

"It's Potter sir. Dragonseeker blood." She choked out. Dumbledore reacted fast as lightning.

With a wave of his hand he drew a chair for Madam Pomfrey and ushered her in it before going towards the roaring fire and throwing in floo powder. "Severus, Minerva, I have need of you."

Within seconds both teachers stood inside his office, one looking rather worried while the other looked annoyed.

"Ah, thank you for the quick response. Now not to be rude but I need you both to do something for me. Minerva." Albus looked at the witch in a green and red chequered bathrobe. "I need you to go down into the vault and get the books; the seven magic clans, the elemental and Blood call." She frowned at his request, but left it at that and went to get the books.

In the back of the room Severus looked worried. "What do you need those ancient books for?" he asked eying Dumbledore suspiciously. He only got one short sentence for answer but it was enough to tell him everything. "Harry is a Dragonseeker." Snape paled.

"Are you serious?" He blurted out. "But, that's impossible, surely he is… not…" Snape fell silent and forced himself to accept the truth. When he felt he had himself in control again, he turned towards the Headmaster and a pale looking Madam Pomfrey. "What branch is he, and how much of dominance is he showing off?"

Dumbledore looked at Poppy and put a hand on her shoulder to show his support. The silent encouragement was all she needed. "I'm not sure what branch; I would need to do some research for that. As for dominance, there is a problem there." Snape raised a brow at that. "Potter is a submissive; he has claws on his wings rather than one finger (think bats)." She said looking at Dumbledore with worried eyes.

"Well that's a relief. Submissives are easy to handle." Snape said.

"No Severus, your looking at it the wrong way, young Harry might not cause a ruckus but out there is a dominant Dragonseeker who will come to hunt it's mate." Albus said, his blue eyes holding Snape's in an iron lock. The potions master swallowed noticeably. Even if there was not much known about Dragonseekers is was common knowledge that dominant males were a hazard while hunting for their mate. Atlantis was a prime example; those idiots had tried to keep a dominant from its submissive. In the end the whole country had paid, with its life.

A few minutes later McGonagall came back carrying three old heavy books. She dumped them on the nearest table and cleaned her robe with her wand. Dumbledore picked the top book up and opened it. "Severus, I want you to get Sirius. We will need him to tell Harry about his newly acquired status. I don't think he will take it well if being told by anybody else."

Snape looked disgusted but went for the fire and used a rather large dose of floo powder. The green glittery substance covered him and almost everything else near him. "The Order." Was the only thing he said before being swept away by green flames.

"Minerva, could you look up the mating of Dragonseekers?" Dumbledore asked, his head still buried in the book he held. McGonagall nodded and picked up the third book and settled down in a chair she had just conjured near the fire. "And Poppy, you should keep Mr. Potter company. Try to keep him from doing anything silly, also, keep all the other students away from him. Especially the males." Madam Pomfrey nodded and stood up. Her thin nightdress fluttered around her ankles as she left the room.

When she reached the hospital wing she found Harry unconscious and one of his wings twisted. Clucking she pulled out her wand and fixed it. She then proceeded and making him more comfortable and spreading his wings so that he wouldn't squash them when lying on his back. With a soft look she brushed back some of the unruly black hair.

With a sigh she started to move Harry's bed towards the back of the wing and set up a permanent curtain. Once this was done she went to fetch a cool washing cloth and cleaned the boy's face. She was careful when brushing the now dark blue scale's adorning his face in an intricate pattern. She knew that those scales could be found on his lower arms and legs and probably the small of his back. Soon his wings would be covered with these tiny glittering scales too. Pulling the thin blanket around the boy's body she looked back at his face that still looked like Potter's but also different.

The angles were more feline and from his head two horns twirled up. The ears were only slightly pointed but when she checked she noticed that his pupils had already become slits. The poor child must have been suffering through the night and she hadn't noticed. Poppy felt a stab of pain at not being there when one of her patients had been in pain. With a sigh she tucked Harry in one more time before drawing up a chair and settling down next to him, completely forgetting she was still in her nightie.

X

Down in the dungeons one male student woke up; when he opened his eyes they were blood red with only slanted silver pupils in them. He sniffed the air and turned his head upward. Black glittering scale's covered his face in an intricate pattern and horns twirled up from his head. Pointed ears twitched while it checked out its surroundings. Clawed hands ripped the blankets away from his body that now sported two huge black scaled wings.

The Dragonseeker growled low in its throat when it could faintly feel the presence of its now awakened mate, he could not however, pin point the source. Letting out a roar it lunged itself form the bed, ready to hunt. Just then the feeling disappeared completely and the dominant male was left clueless. Snarling it showed of a nice set of fangs that gleamed dangerously, disappointed it settled back in its bed and managed to recover its human shell. Draco Malfoy then started pacing the room, careful not to wake his roommates in the process. His mate was awake now, but apparently someone or something was covering up every trace of her presence. A very animal like growl escaped his lips and anger made his eyes go red once more.

"Mine, she's mine!" he hissed.

A/N: Only one thing to say, Please take some time to review, it really only takes a few seconds and it pleases the muse of this author.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm totally blown away by the responses I got

A/n: I'm totally blown away by the responses I got. Thank you all so much. My muse is positively thrilled and is currently in review heaven. Although it does make me nervous about what you all think about this next chapter.

Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams, so I'm pretty sure I do not own the world of Harry Potter in reality either.

Questions

**Don't make Harry a wuss.**** Why is he submissive when he is the one to kill Voldemort?**

Well I know at first it will seem like all the other stories, but I promise Draco is in for a nasty wake up call if he thinks he can rule Harry. Not to mention that Dragonseekers are naturally fool hardy and being submissive is more like a title. (It is actually more like a way of saying; this one is able to produce children.) What other differences there are… you'll learn in the story.

Also; I won't make Draco all nice and cuddly (well not completely nice and cuddly, he'll have his moments), I just can't see him make such a 180 degree turn in character. (Although I like a lot of stories where it does happen.) And also at times it won't be a nice story. (It's life after all, and I'm trying to make it as real as possible. I mean how would you react when you suddenly have wings, I know I would have at least a small break down. Not to mention that I would probably think it was some kind of weird dream.)

**Spelling**

I know my works have many spelling and grammar mistakes, and they will be dealt with once I find a beta, since I am word blind and my spell checker only takes me so far. (Beta has been found and the story is going through proof-reading overhaul)

For those who are just wondering. NO Sirius will not die, neither will Dumbledore.

**Important: I made some sketches on dragonseekers, past this link in your box and remove spaces. **http : / / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30295151 /

If this does not work go to my account and click on the link for my deviant account, then go to scraps, you'll find it there.

This story was cleaned up by Saigh (and someone else but the name was missing from the chapter I was given). So you got to thank her for this better readable version of chapter 2. Any mistakes still left are my own. And I am really sorry but I'm not perfect.

On with the story

Repost 27-06-2008

**Dragonseeker**

By Panthera1984

Chapter 2: And So My Strange Life Continues

(Gravitation fans will understand this line)

"_Don't worry my little __prince; mummy is going to make everything okay. We will show that you're just as great as all the other wizards and witches." _

_An__ elegant female hand smoothed silver locks of hair on the forehead of the small child she carried. It was the first time she had held her child, as she had been severely sick from giving birth. And while she was walking slowly up and down the room she talked to her six week old son. She made sure her voice was soft and pleasant, and she wore a radiant smile just for her little angel._

"_Pappy is going to be so proud of his little boy. He will see that no matter what, you were his son in the beginning." A trail of tears slipped down her cheeks and fell on the blue blanket wrapped around her son. "Mummy is going to fight for you, mummy will make everything right again." _

_With a crack a rather filthy looking house elf appeared. "Mistress, Dobby is here to warn that Master has arrived. Master has brought mistress Bellatrix with him Mistress." The house elf bowed low bumping his nose against the floor. The witch before him nodded and shooed him away with her hand. With another crack Dobby disappeared from sight._

"_Mummy is going now little angel, but don't worry. Mummy is going to make sure that nothing bad happens to her little angel." She cooed at the small child while placing him in his crib. For a moment the infant opened his eyes to show two mesmerizing silver disks slightly fuzzy with sleep. With a big yawn he squeezed his eyes shut and gurgled at his mother kicking his legs and waving his arms. Then another big yawn and he was off asleep._

_With a loving smile she caressed his cheek with one finger, wondering at the softness of his skin. He was perfect, her little baby boy was just perfect. And even if his consummation had been not completely normal she would let nothing stand between her and her child. She would make them see… she would make them pay!_

_W__alking towards the door she found it suddenly flung open to reveal her husband and her sister. Both of them looked worn and tired, in fact they looked exactly what Narcissa felt like on the inside._

"_Ah, I see you have recovered." Lucius said, walking over to the crib and looking down at the sleeping child. "That's good, this way we can talk about certain facts together. Your sister has provided us with a brilliant plan, one I'm likely to push through." _

_Narcissa looked unsure at her husband before looking at her sister. Immediately she schooled her face to a blank cold expression. If she was going to help Draco she would need to play her part perfectly. One slip on her side and Draco would pay the price. Back at the crib Lucius turned towards his wife._

"_She has convinced me that the Dark lord will be very much pleased with such a promising dark creature. Draco will apparently be of use to me. I'm sorry Narcissa, but he will be staying sweetheart. Don't worry though; I will make sure that you won't have to remember that you ever carried the creature in your stomach." Lucius walked over to his wife and embraced her rubbing her back gently._

_Suddenly he hugged her to him rather forcefully and Narcissa found it hard to suppress a gasp of pain. "Don't worry love; your sister will take over the feeding as she has lost her own son." He whispered in her ear. And indeed from between Lucius hair Narcissa could see her sister settle down with her child in the rocking chair. She pulled the hem of her robe down and forced her nipple in the child's mouth. Feeling sick and weak she watched as her little angel protested before giving in._

_It took her all she had to stop the tears from falling. She would not be weak for her son, he would need his mother, and she would make sure she was there for him. Even if she had to give up some of her own desires in the process._

X

For once Snape pitied Black. Surely even he had not deserved to still be stuck with this crazy house elf, which in many ways had almost cost him his life. Severus would, however, rather die then admit he felt sorry for Black.

Looking down his nose at the creature Snape felt his patience dissipate rather quickly, he couldn't really get rid of the thing without killing it though. So he had to wait in the kitchen for Sirius to appear and make the wretched, vile, little thing move. And while minutes slowly passed by Severus tried to tune out the rambling of the elf while it collected what looked like pieces of fungus.

Suddenly a loud clank and a familiar screeching announced the leaving of one or more order members. From down here Severus could hear Tonks apologize profusely while, he was certain, Sirius tried to close the curtains on his mother.

"MUDBLOODS, TRAITORS OF MY HOUSE. HOW COULD I HAVE EVER HELD SUCH A SERPENT TO MY BREAST…" it seemed Sirius had finally managed to close the curtain and a soft click alerted Severus that the order members had finally gone away.

With a sigh he stood up and left the kitchen to go upstairs and tell Sirius he was finally able to leave his house. Of course the man would not be so glad once he was informed that this prison was merely being swapped by one much smaller. Although he was sure the man wouldn't mind as long as he had his precious Potter.

Just when Severus reached the top of the stairs, the door to the hall swung open to show a rumpled looking Sirius. His hair had the distinct looked of being windswept and his cheeks were slightly pink. His blue eyes however showed sadness and a slightly agitated look from being locked up too long.

Snape stopped halfway up the stairs and waited for Black to notice him. When a blue eye finally swept over him before returning with a look of surprise, disgust and… was that anticipation?

"What brings you here Snivellus?" Black barked out before going down, rudely bumping into Snape before going to the kitchen table and settling down in the nearest chair. For a moment Snape wanted retaliate but thought better of it, the Headmaster would want the dog by Harry's side as soon as possible. A fight with Black would cause an unnecessary waste of time.

"I see being back in your family home is doing you a world of good. However, I have come with more pressing matters concerning Potter" said Snape swiftly. As he had anticipated Black was all ears after hearing the boy's name, he would not interrupt or protest any further.

With a slight nod of his head Severus indicated that the house elf had to go before he would continue. "Kreacher." Sirius barked "Go clean the attack room, do not come down until it's done." Snape raised one brow. "It's one of the rooms Molly hasn't decontaminated yet."

Clearing his throat Snape walked over to the fire place and restarted a fire. "As I was saying, Potter is in quite a bit of trouble. The Headmaster thinks it wise if you were with him while he… adjusts to his new life." With a small flick of his wand, he started a fire and stepped aside, handing Black a hand full of green glittering floo powder. At times the man was so predictable.

While Black disappeared through the fire towards the Headmaster's office, Severus looked around the kitchen one last time. When he was sure the house elf had not listened in he too left for the office of Dumbledore. While green flames swallowed him, Snape whished he could go back to bed. Surely Dumbledore would remember Snape had a class first period.

"Ah Severus, great job and so swiftly. Brownie?" Snape's left eye twitched. "No? Too bad, they are particular nice so late at night, I often find myself waking up just for that reason." Snape's eye twitched more violently.

"In any case I need you to start working on a Heritage potion, if Poppy wants to conduct some tests on which branch Harry is, she'll need it."

Snape snarled soundlessly while leaving the office. "I will start with it immediately." Goodbye sleep.

"Thank you my boy, I am truly sorry to inconvenience you." A slamming door cut his sentence short and Dumbledore chuckled before reaching out for another brownie. Really sometimes muggles made the best things.

"At times Albus, you can be quite the Slytherin yourself." McGonagall said from next to the fire. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes held hers for a moment before looking back at the book before him.

"If you would be so kind as to conjure a bottle of firewhiskey. I have a feeling Sirius is going to need it when he gets back here." Albus mumbled while turning a page with great care. A cloud of dust rose anyway obscuring his vision for a moment. Minerva scowled and put her own book aside before walking towards the liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle and one glass she placed them on Dumbledore's bureau before going back to her chair.

A few moments later the door slammed open, crashed into the wall behind it, and caused several of the silver objects on a table, not to far away, to fall on the ground and break. In the opening stood a very pale Sirius his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Dumbledore looked up and beckoned his former student to enter the room. "Now Sirius, I need you to tell me exactly what James has told you over the years about his family. I would also like to know if anything strange has ever happened, odd behavior, a sudden change and the likes" The black haired male slouched down in the chair Dumbledore drew for him just in time. His features looked even paler, blue eyes started to water.

"What's happened, I don't understand. Please Headmaster, I never remember James talking about anything like this. I'm sure of it." Sirius blurted out while accepting the glass of firewhiskey. "I'm positive if anything like this had occurred in his family he would have told me, James was always very open to me with himself and his family line."

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles in a serious manner. The blue of his eyes looked saddened. "In that case Sirius, I need you to tell me about the time when Harry was conceived." He said softly.

Sirius looked back up so swiftly his hair danced around his face, dark blue eyes looking thunder struck. "NEVER, Lily would never have done anything like that. SHE LOVED JAMES." Sirius' volume building up with each spoken word. Flinging himself out of the chair at Dumbledore, whiskey fell forgotten on the floor and tiny flames played on the spilled drink until the fluid was gone completely.

"Sirius, behave yourself!" McGonagall stormed, wand pointed at the now body bound man. "Really, you keep rushing into things before thinking them through. What would Harry do if you were to die because of your foolish behavior?" Blue eyes sparkled angrily and looked insulted that she would accuse him of such a thing. "And Albus did not mean something like Lily betraying James. Maybe it would be better to tell of what we know first, so you can comprehend what is going on exactly and what kind of information we are looking for."

She released Black and settled back down in her own chair before looking at Dumbledore. "Albus, if you please."

Sirius settled back down looking at Dumbledore warily. "Yes, do tell what is going on Headmaster, a bit of clarity is appreciated."

Dumbledore placed the tips of his fingers together and looked thoughtful for a moment. His light blue eyes fogged over and he looked to be miles away. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his daze and nodded. "I see. Yes, yes I think I need to explain all I know now and are to find out. I wonder though, why now…"

McGonagall gave him a hard stare and Dumbledore resumed his more natural look completely with a (on this occasion) somewhat dulled sparkle in his blue eyes. "Let me begin with what your godson has become and what we know so far."

Standing up Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes who moved his head from side to side looking at Dumbledore with one eye and then the other. "When I was called by Poppy she came to me with the somewhat disturbing news that Harry had changed into a submissive Dragonseeker. This alone would not be so bad if not for the fact that he has a mate out there who is going to hunt him down." Fawkes rubbed his head against Dumbledore's hand and made soothing noises.

"At the moment Severus is brewing a Heritage potion to see if Harry came by his heritage from any of his family lines. Madam Pomfrey will also conduct some tests to determine which Branch Harry is. This aside, what we really must worry about is keeping Harry away from males, as his mate will view them as a threat. Not to mention that if Harry manages to get into any kind of relationship resembling that of mates we're going to have a massacre on our hands." With a sigh Dumbledore returned to his seat and sat down looking Sirius in the eye.

"Frankly said, what I'm worried about is the reaction Harry will have to this. He already has suffered much. Too much. Not to mention that even Hogwarts won't be able to withstand two Dragonseekers fighting." By the fire Minerva kept reading, her head slightly turned to follow the conversation.

"One is more than Hogwarts can handle if they would go on a rampage Albus." She said almost casually. She turned two pages fast before carefully starting to read again.

"Ah, yes quite right Minerva." Albus said with a nod towards McGonagall. He then looked back at Sirius. The man before him looked impatient and his presence was almost electrifying.

"I had thought while we," He indicated the room in general "try to find out as much as we can, you try to give Harry the support he needs. Of course young Ronald and Miss Hermione will be there, but I think he will take more comfort in you." Sirius nodded in agreement although a bit ticked that he would not be doing some research himself.

"There is also something else I need you to do. And I am very sorry to ask this of you, but I want you to prepare Harry for his mate. I need you to talk to him about it so that by the time his mate turns up he will not be completely against such a binding. As Minerva just pointed out, Hogwarts can not even survive one rampaging Dragonseeker, let alone two. I can not risk all students and colleagues, just so Harry won't have to except the bond." By now the dull twinkle was completely gone and a set of tired worn down eyes looked at Sirius pleadingly.

At first Sirius didn't like the idea at all. Harry should have the choice of how he wanted to lead his life. Even if he could understand Dumbledore's reasoning it didn't mean he had to like it. He battled with himself for a few moments, seeing some of the benefits of such a binding for Harry. Finally he settled down to do what Dumbledore wanted, but at the same time he would keep telling Harry that he still had last say in the end. It was his life after all.

"I'll do what I can." Sirius promised.

X

Back in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey, who had been awoken by Sirius, found that she was quite cold. Her feet felt like lumps of ice and a sharp object poked in her shoulder. Opening her dry eyes proved irritating and when she finally could see clearly again she found herself in a chair next to Potter. 'Potter, I forgot what happened. Poor boy.'

With some difficulty Poppy managed to stand up and found that the object that had been poking in her shoulder was a part of Potters wing. With a sigh Madam Pomfrey went to her bedroom for a change of clothing and a quick visit into her bathroom.

On her way there she made sure to put some extra locking spells on the doors leading in and out of the hospital wing and even some of the windows. With another flick of her wand she placed a note on the outside of telling students to visit their respective head of the house for illnesses and injuries.

A good forty minutes later a refreshed and pleasantly warm Madam Pomfrey reappeared through her office and set off to Harry at once. With her wand raised she started to scan as soon as distance allowed her. Before her a piece of parchment appeared neatly folded and sealed with green wax.

Putting her wand away Poppy picked the parchment out of the air and opened it, cutting the wax with her finger nails. Scanning the contents she was pleased to see that Harry was fine, even his eyes were now fine. Reading on she frowned at seeing a certain set of attributes on the list that no normal boy should possess. "So soon. Must tell Albus about this, until his mate arrives I'll also have to make sure he is never alone with any males though." Nodding her head she reached her chair and set down.

When she finished reading, she folded the parchment and stuck it in the pocket of her vest. Turning the chair to face Harry, Poppy started to wait for the boy to wake up. She noticed that one of the claws on his wing was moving slowly, it unsettled her a bit. Looking away she noticed the horns protruding from Harry's messy black hair. With wonder she bowed forward to take a closer look.

Just then Harry opened his eyes, with slanted pupils Madam Pomfrey noticed, and looked at her. Shocked at the sudden change Poppy fell back in her chair. Scolding herself for such a reaction she stood up and smoothed her uniform.

"I see that you are finally awake Mister Potter." Harry looked at her with wonder. Clearly he had not yet remembered why or how he got here.

"Now, now Mister Potter easy there." Madam Pomfrey said pushing him back down when he started to rise. "There is some explaining to do before you go anywhere. I do believe your godfather will be here shortly. I think you can wait till then."

Harry nodded vaguely, not really listening to her. He wondered why it felt like he was lying on an extremely uncomfortable mattress. Really what was poking in his back? When he tried to get up and look again he found that Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down. Not wanting to fight her he settled back for the time being. Then something she had said earlier hit home.

"Sirius is here?" he whispered, hope shining in his eyes. Madam Pomfrey nodded and moved to his back to rearrange something. The painful pressure in his back lessened.

A huge grin broke through on Harry's face. Sirius was here, here! Then when the first wave of happiness dulled Harry started to wonder: why Sirius was here and as a matter of fact what would need to be explained to him? Slowly a sickening emotion poured together in the pit of his stomach and made him feel quite uncomfortable. Something bad had happened; he just knew it.

Madam Pomfrey watched the change of emotions on Harry's face; the glittering scales making him look exotic and ethereal. The effect was enhanced with the slightly crooked stance his eyes had taken. When she noticed him getting more and more confused and scared she decided to step in and interrupt his thinking.

"Now Mister Potter, I would like you to tell me everything you can remember from the maze. Professor Takashi would very much like a report." There, that would take his thoughts from their current path.

Nodding slowly Harry thought back to the DADA class and more specifically the part he spent in the maze. At first the memories came sluggish and slightly hazy in his mind, but with some determination he finally remembered the whole debacle. When he started talking Madam Pomfrey pulled a quill from one of her pockets together with a piece of parchment.

Clearing his throat Harry told her of his trip in the maze and in greater detail what happened to get him into the hospital.

"So you're saying that something stung you in the neck several times. And, that upon fainting you heard Malfoy laughing." Harry nodded.

"Tsk, Tsk. Not that I don't believe you Potter, but I think you'll find that Mister Malfoy won't be punished. Simply because no one is going to risk it, taking a statement from a fainting boy as a fact." She shushed Harry when he wanted to speak.

"No. I do not mean that they think you're making it up. It's just that they would claim you were not in your right mind. You know with the whole blacking out thing." She swiped her quill to strengthen her words and ink splattered around.

"But with this I think Professor Takashi will find the evidence that will show who the culprit is, so you don't need to worry. Professor Takashi as a Veela is quite more powerful than an ordinary wizard. He will have no trouble cleaning this mess up."

Pacified Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright... I'll take your word for it." He muttered under his breath. "Anyway, how long do I need to stay here, can Ron and Hermione visit me today if I have to stay?" He suddenly asked startling Madam Pomfrey who found herself searching for an answer.

"Sorry Harry, but I can't let them see you today. I will however allow a long visit next morning with explanation notes to any teacher who they are supposed to be with at that moment." She tried to pacify the young man seeing the tell tale anger signs rising.

It was hard, but Harry managed to push the anger down. Still pissed he folded his arms before his chest and went to pout. A few minutes later a burning sensation on his arm made him look down and for the first time he took his now scaled lower arms in. From there his eyes went to his hands and fingers. Eyes widening, he saw that his fingers had become a tad longer and his nails had turned into razor sharp claws, which would explain the cut on his right arm.

"Madam Pomfrey." He whispered looking up. Poppy swallowed and her eyes flickered to the door willing Sirius to appear this very minute. She had no such luck and Harry grew more uncertain when she did not answer him.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened to me?" he leaned towards her wanting to grab her arm and gently shake it. Suddenly he felt something on his back twitch and rotate and suddenly a giant deep blue wing cam crashing down on Madam Pomfrey.

Shocked Harry eyed the wing forgetting about the nurse. Said nurse felt like cursing and struggled from under the leathery wing that, by now, was covered in thousands and thousands of tiny scales. She heard Harry suck in his breath and let out a gasp of terror. Quickly she pulled herself completely free and walked around the wing to get to Harry. One look on him told her he was starting to remember last night, his eyes with slanted pupils watched with fixed fascination at the four fingered claw at the joint.

Mouth opening and closing Harry took in the monster from last night. The thing that had been trying to grab him turned out to be a wing. Slowly he started to put the pieces together. The monster with the claw turned out to be a wing and he could feel that it was attached to his back. His. Back. Bloody hell.

"I have a wing. I have a freaking wing sticking out of my back." He said to Madam Pomfrey.

"Actually, you'll find you have two wings sticking out of your back Mister Potter. Now take this potion, you'll have to wait for your godfather for explanations." Poppy said sternly forcing the vial through Harry's closed lips so she could poor the contents down.

The effect was immediate and Harry calmed down considerably. "Yes of course, we'll wait for Sirius. Really though, how can a stinging curse get you wings and scales- he looked at his arms- and claws." He flexed his fingers and winced when one of the nails cut into another finger.

Making another tsk-ing sound Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and started to heal his cuts. "I think it is best to watch what you do with your fingers until you're more used to having claws."

X

Tired of pacing, Draco jumped on his bed. Sitting down he hunched forward and kept his senses fully open. Just some time ago he had felt his mate, but now any trace of her was gone. It was peculiar. Not to mention that his more animalistic side was starting to get angry that his mate was being kept form him.

Just when he felt like discarding his shell he remembered one of the ancient texts his mother had gotten for him. _Dragonseekers who come into their heritage have a recuperation time going from one day till up to a week. In this time they can not be traced or even found by their mates. In this time a Dominant's body re-adjusts itself to a growth spurt and accompanying powers as well as some additional powers by the extremely strong ones. A Submissive, however, needs this time to get their reproduction organs adjusted to carrying high class wild magic babies and male Submissive will also need the time for their body to make said organs. A Submissive will also go through a growth spurt although for them, this is purely magical._

He recited the text over a couple of times to settle his wild side down. Feeling unsatisfied and grumpy still, he could now live with the fact that he would not be able to find his mate just yet. Soon though, soon he would be able to find her. A smile slowly formed on his lips and for a moment razor sharp fangs could be seen.

With a frustrated sigh Draco let himself fall backwards and he spend the rest of the morning waiting for his alarm clock to go of. He wondered briefly how Potter was doing, but found the thought of Potter less interesting than speculating about what his mate would look like.

When morning came Draco waited for Blaise to get out of bed before going out himself. It wouldn't do to alert his friend to something out of the ordinary, and Draco never got out of bed before Blaise. Well always except for Thursdays when he had Ancient Runes first period. A class Blaise did not take himself.

Stretching he left for the showers, taking the cubical at the end that he had claimed for himself. Pushing the serpent shaped knob the door opened and a yet of warm water started to poor form the ceiling. Shedding his pyjamas Draco stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Once inside he quickly rinsed the shell before shedding it and proceeded to wash his real body. A good twenty minutes later he was almost finished with his wings and found himself hopping on one leg while washing his foot. With a hiss he felt one of his wings getting pushing uncomfortably into the wall and he stepped forwards quickly to adjust for the large appendage.

When he was finally done he ordered the stream of water to stop and pulled a towel from a hidden alcove in the wall. Drying his body, he then put on his human shell and dried that too. Stepping outside he found a set of clean clothing to put on.

While going up to the main hall Draco found that he felt restless and strangely nervous. Trying to ignore the feeling, he made it to the Slytherin table, and settled down in his usual spot between Blaise and Pansy.

While breakfast filled the plates before them Draco scooped up a healthy dose of sweet fruits and proceeded to consume them. Next to him Pansy was eying behind them. Suddenly she turned around and poked Draco in his side.

"What!" Draco snapped.

Pansy smiled. "Looks like Potter got it good this time, his little friends are here, but boy wonder is no where to be seen." She giggled.

Looking around Draco noticed that indeed one Harry Potter was not in his usual spot. Today, however, he didn't care much and without any comments he returned to his breakfast ignoring Pansy's other attempts to pull him into a conversation. When finished with his fruit Draco rose and picked up his bag. Slinging it on his shoulder he left for a double potions hour, back at the Gryffindor table Hermione did the same. Saying good bye to Ron and waving to Ginny.

Another day, another hour. Back at the table a few students huddled closed and spoke in hushed voices what they should do if Professor Takashi did not manage to find any evidence against Malfoy.

A/n: Another chapter finished. Hopefully you all liked it. Anyway take some time to review, I like to know what you think and my muse feasts on them. (And it only takes a few seconds, really)

Till next time.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Well it took me a while longer but its been a bit hectic around here.

Questions

**Why didn't Harry notice the changes earlier?**

Well by now he is pretty much used to spending time in the hospital. Most of the time being knocked out when entering. So he is more used to waking up thinking; ow, here we are again. And not think along the lines of; I wonder what happened lets take a look-see. He knows that by the time he wakes up Madam Pomfrey has healed him already, which is another reason for him not to look himself over.

**What triggered the change? Why now? **

In most stories the change happens when the person comes of age. With Dragonseekers its different, not only do they not come into heritage if they have no mate destined for them (this can take centuries). There also needs to be a certain degree of need/ wanting. In Harry's case I would say there is a great deal of need on his part. (Either intentional or unintentional)

Also I use the rule: there is no such thing as a coincidence. Everything is related.

**How can Hogwarts stand two rampaging Dragonseekers, I mean with those two as a couple the castle wouldn't have a chance.**

Well the answer is quite simple, the powers need to grow. The thing with Atlantis happened with a dominant Dragonseeker many centuries old. So even though they are quit strong their not that strong yet. (Well not in by Dragonseeker standards, their just children in those grades) this is also a subject with almost no information to be found. Therefore there is much confusion and arrangements are taken just to be sure.

This chapter is dedicated to **avid fan, (**I hope I can see your fan art soon.) and too you-go-on-my-cookie, because I forgot to say chapter two was dedicated to you. (You guessed my hobby in one go, I really like reading.)

And of course I thank al the others who took their time to put in a review.

**Kat, ****golden+girl736****xxbabysparklesxx****Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR****, seraphangel** (don't you just love coincidences like that, I do),

**Aqua Mage****Fluffy's Brevis****violet7amethyst** ( well part of the question is answered in this chapter) **Dangelic Fantasy****, Katz, Terryskungfu, vytiri, ****DestinyEntwinements****Rchan2****HaLLoWeeNDoLL** ( what is wrong?) **QueenB23****kizunakat**

**Lirael Ravenclaw Slytherin****sharkqueen****CAP.L****Makalani Astral****Shizuka-Yuki**

**Warning: **watch out for grammar and spelling mistakes. This story will be edited when I find someone. (I'm word blind)

And for all those who have patiently waited for the time, here it is a cleaned up version of Dragonseeker chapter 3. This is only thanks to people who sacrifice some of there free time just to do this. I am very grateful to them and therefore would like to take the time to express my gratitude. THANK YOU **Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi.**

**Dragonseeker**

By Panthera1984

Chapter 3: A bit overwhelmed.

X

With some difficulty Harry made his way out of the bathroom. The experience had been awkward and rather odd. The whole time he had trouble sticking his wings in the right place

(Trying not to demolish the door had been a feet on its own.) In the small shower cube. Then when he finally fitted all of him in he found out he was facing the wrong direction.

Feeling close to screaming Harry decided to go with small temper tantrum and forcefully turned around to face the tabs. He could hear a distinct groaning sound before something cracked. Not particularly caring at the moment he turned the tabs until the water was pleasantly hot.

The next new experience was feeling water fall on his wings. Harry jump started at the feel and landed himself with his right wing in the wall. Wincing he pulled back as he felt pain shoot from his wing to his spinal chord and up to his head. The steadily pouring water sprayed right into his face and managed to get into his nose. Making choking noises he pulled back and bent his head while sneezing. Out of the blue his left wing suddenly unfolded and banged into the door. Harry let out another wince of pain.

A few more minutes of fighting, he had both wing folded against his back the small claws grabbing his shoulders for extra support. The next twenty minutes were spent washing his body and discovering the changes.

Aside from the claws that had replaced his gnawed off fingernails and scaled front arms he found that his lower legs were scaled as well and the scales did not stop there. They went up his inner thighs all the way to his hips were they stopped suddenly, reappearing a few centimeters higher to follow his hipbone to his back, stopping on his lower back. Scowling Harry watched how his toenails had also been replaced with small sharp nails. He wondered how any shoe would survive this new addition. Giving his body a final rub down to get rid of any soap still lingering he turned the shower off and stepped outside the dented cube.

Outside he lost control over his right wing and while spasms tortured the appendix it took out the already severely jarred door. With a comical look Harry looked at the damage he had done and sighed. It was going to cost him a lot of patience until he managed to control his new limbs. He also guessed that Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to be too thrilled with him.

Taking one of the towels from the nearby closet Harry dried himself en wrapped the towel around his hips while walking to the mirror. He already felt that his incisors had gotten longer and a lot sharper and up until now Madam Pomfrey had refused to give him a mirror. In fact he wasn't even supposed to be in the bathroom, he was once again under strict rules to "Not to move a muscle".

With a sigh he peeked into the mirror and felt his mouth fall open. His skin like most of his body had taken a soft slightly honey color. The complexion was perfect and would cause any fashion sensitive girl to go green with envy. More peculiar however, was the scales that in a fading pattern covered his face. They accented his cheekbones and lined his hairline before fading out to leave perfect skin.

While his eyes trailed up Harry vaguely noticed that his pupils were no longer round and that his eyes were standing in a crooked angle, slightly turned upwards, his ears had turned slightly pointed. Going on he noticed the horns. Mouth falling open and with wide eyes he looked at the inch long horns. Letting out a strangled noise Harry took a step back. Things just kept getting better and better.

"Ow this is just joyful." He whispered while reaching out to his image in the mirror.

"And what did I tell you to do Mister Potter." A sudden booming noise said to his right. Harry spun around lost his balance due to the added weight of his wings. Harry found himself looking up to Madam Pomfrey, who loomed over him hands firmly placed against her hips. "Tsk, tsk Mister Potter. There is a reason why I told you to stay put. Now if you feel up to it I suggest you go back to your bed. Mister Black is waiting for you."

Not having to be told twice Harry scrammed. He didn't want to hang around when she found out what he did to the shower cube. He just reached Sirius when he heard a angry yell from the bathroom. Sirius pulled up a eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

"I kind of dented the shower cube." Harry answer hurriedly. He then let all his worries and fear go and hugged Sirius in a tight embrace.

"There, there Harry no need to strangle me with enthusiasm I have some information you might want to hear." Sirius said, his voice just above a whisper and his arms grabbing Harry just as strongly as Harry was holding him. After a few minutes a rather loud bang coming from the bathroom broke them apart and Harry crawled up in his bed.

"Now before we start this conversation I first want to have a good look a you." Sirius rose form his seat and step this way and then that way to so all of Harry. "Well the changes sure are going to take some time getting used too." he mumbled. Harry snorted. "You don't say. Just showering is a hazard in itself. I killed the damned door with just the wings." Sirius snickered at this.

"Don't worry too much about it. You're not the first to wreck Poppy's bathroom. In fact your father and I did much the same thing as you did. Well only on a bit greater scale. Still remember the look on James's face when we accidentally blew out an entire wall."

Harry's mouth fell open again. "You didn't." he chocked out. "Pomfrey would have had your skin for pulling something like that within her territory." Sirius face twisted in a pained expression.

"Well you're about halfway right. She hexed us with a blood blister spell. We couldn't sit for two weeks without squirting blood." Harry winced.

"But going on to things that really matter. The headmaster asked me to tell you about your changes and such." Suddenly the atmosphere turned serious. Harry nodded, urging Sirius to go on.

"First I want to tell you that no matter what you'll always have me and Remus, Harry. You know this right?" at Harry's nod Sirius continued.

"Well, let see. I never did something like this before." He mumbled tapping an index finger against his lips, eyes glazed over while he though how best to start. In the back Madam Pomfrey suddenly ran to the door and slipped out at top speed. Harry thought he could here a heated discussion. Sirius moved in his chair and nearly fell off when a rather loud bang was heard, followed by another bang of a door being thrown closed. Before the door stood a smoking Madam Pomfrey, her face resembling a thunder cloud. Straitening her uniform she huffed gave Harry the evil eye and marched back to her office. On her way she said. "You'll be able to have a private conversation; I spelled the hospital wing to be separated from Hogwarts for a few hours."

This statement was followed by muttering under her breath. With his better hearing Harry could make out Pansy and insufferable curiosity. When she closed the door to her office Harry and Sirius gave each other a look of better-not-mess-with-her-now.

After a few more minutes of silence Sirius cleared his throat and wiggled in his chair. Harry gave him a wondering look. "Well, it is kind of hard to do something like this and not sound cheesy or stupid." The blue eyed man uttered. Harry cocked his head and smiled. For the moment, here with just Sirius, he could forget what happened to him on some level. And did like to know what Sirius would tell him about himself.

Letting out a big sigh Sirius began. "First I will tell you a little story. Don't worry everything will become clearer soon." He assured Harry.

"A long time ago and even before the founder's time and before Merlin himself, there used to be a witch with great power who's field was magical animals. She was rather spirited in her hobby and would not think twice before putting herself in danger by going after some animal. At one time historical documents speak of a lover and the woman found herself pregnant, but even this did not stop her from working in the field. At one point she found a new species of dragon. She was fascinated with them and followed them for weeks." At this point Sirius pulled out a thick old book. It looked to be ready to fall apart but magic held it together.

With great care Sirius opened the book and turned it around so Harry could see the picture. It was a rather strange dragon Harry thought. Its form was smaller than normal dragon and more humanoid. The picture showed a dragon standing on two legs complete with wings, horns, tail and claws. It seemed to be a cross between a Chinese variation dragon (slim) and a human. Harry's eyes shot back to Sirius.

"This is a copy of a drawing the woman made of one of the males from the group she was following. As the story goes she got too close and this very male attacked her. It took her with him and sexually abused her. Nobody heard from her for weeks. Then suddenly she appeared in Hogsmeade, whatever she had been put through she still had her child. Two day's later she gave birth." Harry looked at Sirius with horror. Sirius closed the book and the picture of the fiery red dragon was covered with a heavy thump.

"Now, she lived a pretty normal live for a decent few years. She helped the villagers with getting rid of dangerous animals and taught her son all she knew. She was very well respected in fact, and many witches and wizard send their children to her to learn. Things didn't go that bad until her sons 16th birthday. He fell ill and within a few hours he lost his human shell. From then on the story is quite hard to follow because almost nothing is recorded. All we know is that what her son had become was named after her. Meave the Dragon seeker."

Silence seemed to echo through the hospital as Harry digested what Sirius had just told him. His godfather looked at him keenly, blue eyes filled with love. While Harry put the puzzle together he was aware of this love, and that more than anything helped him with acknowledging what had happened to him. Of course there were many things he couldn't make sense of.

"Sirius could you tell the rest now, I want to know now." He said looking his godfather in the eye. Brilliant green met sapphire blue and for a moment they seemed to connect at a level much deeper and purer than anything before. The moment passed and Harry blinked. Sirius cleared his throat again and Harry handed him a glass of water from his cabinet.

Sirius took a few sips before nodding and settling back in his chair. "Of course, I will continue, but know that we do not know everything. Albus is still searching the books together with McGonagall. The moment we learn more we will tell you. Or more likely I will tell you since I will be staying here as Snuffles." Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. Harry smiled back at him.

"Anyway. On with the story. Dragonseekers as your kind is called come in branches. 1st branch is a Dragonseeker born to a pregnant female who then had intercourse with the dragon kind I just showed you. The unborn child will be effected and take the second fathers gene and characteristics together with its mothers. When a 1st branch and a 1st branch mate their children will also be 1st branch, however, when a 1st branch mates with a common witch or wizard their children will be second branch. This goes on till the dragon blood is so thin is lays dormant and never resurfaces." Sirius kept watching Harry to make sure he was following everything.

"Now, as you already know the appearance of a Dragonseeker there is not much to tell you except for the minor differences between a dominant and submissive." Harry moved on the bed and pulled the blanked over his legs. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it to him. Sirius went on. "You are a submissive; the only difference you can see is that you have the claws on your wing while a dominant has one finger like a bat. In power the submissive is much stronger magically while a dominant is stronger on the physical front. Together they balance each other out." So far so good. Harry nodded for Sirius to continue willing himself not to think on the him being submissive part.

"Now you need to know that very soon a dominant will come looking for you. It does not matter where they are in the world once their submissive is 'born' they sense it and start to hunt for them. It is in their nature to pursue their mate and get quite vicious when denied. There is one more thing you need to know on this front; a dominant is always a male." Sirius fell quite and he watched Harry intently as he processed this piece of information. Emotions flitted over the boys face and green eyes started to go slightly red.

Sirius sucked his breath in when he noticed that. 'Damn, even with the transition week a dominant would pick up on him if he gets too emotional.' Not knowing what to do he decided to wait it out and hope for the best. As it would he got lucky and Harry managed to calm himself down. "It doesn't really matter." He whispered, so that Sirius had to bend forward to understand it. "I like girls and boys, it doesn't really matter."

Sitting back Sirius smiled at him. "Don't worry much, James swung both ways too. Lily was the only one to ever keep his full attention. He loved her so much." Sirius said encouragingly. Harry smiled weakly back at him. "It's just, I never told anyone and I didn't want them to know." Sirius nodded in understanding. James had gone through the same thing and hadn't told until 4th year.

Bending forward Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Now on with the tail. As I mentioned submissive's are quite the fire crackers. Their magical power is on a entire different plain all together. You'll notice this after the transition week, (a week were the changes take place and also a week wherein a dominant can not sense his mate after the first awakening were he is warned that his mate is born,) that things go really easy were power is concerned. Also from that moment you will need to be on alert for your mate." Harry squeezed the pillow and kept his eyes on Sirius.

"Your mate will try to claim you no matter what; it can be quite destructive in its trying. Just know he will not mean you harm, he just can't help himself... after the first mating you will be bonded and his rage will abate. But I need you to know more than that to be careful that you have a choice."

"You can choose if you want your mate or not. This choice is yours only, see a submissive can live quite happily with someone he or she chooses, he will of course be happiest with his true mate, but you don't need to." Sirius said carefully. Harry nodded speechless.

When he was sure that part sunk in Sirius explained more. "See the moment of claiming if you do not want it, and I mean with body, mind and soul, a dominant will not be able to claim you." Harry nodded his head.

"So I have a choice. That makes it a bit easier." Sirius smiled at Harry to confirm it once more.

"So, let's see what more is there to tell. I guess you need to know that Albus is putting up a schedule for training. Apparently he is even considering unlocking part of the forbidden forest just for that." Harry looked curious.

"Unlock a part?"

"Yes you see. Not all of the forest is accessible, but because of your tremendous power you'll need a place to train where you won't cause too much damage."

"Ow. I didn't know that. Am I really going to be that powerful? It sounds kind of impossible for anything to be that powerful that it can not train in Hogwarts."

Sirius sighed. "It really is true. The only reason why you and the rest of the students are not taught about this possibility is because there has not been a Dragonseeker for centuries. At least not as far as we know. Of course we do know there has to be one more since you are a submissive." Sirius argued.

From there on they moderately went to mundane subjects. Talking about daily life and some of the adjustments Harry would have to make. At one point Sirius explained the shell part in his story and how it could be used to look completely human. "See, in your mind you still have the complete picture of what you looked like, now after some training you will be able to reinforce this image and place it over yourself. It will then become a real shell, pretty much the same as clothing. You can put it on and off and it is of course real handy. It does diminish your powers though."

At this Harry cheered. "You mean I can still look normal?"

"Well yes of course. I think it's a protection of sorts. The bad part is that you'll never age, or at least look like you age." Harry slummed.

"Well at least I'll look normal, it's something." Sirius nodded and ruffled Harry's hair some more. "Keep positive pal, Remus and I'll be right here for you."

From the back they could here Madam Pomfrey come out of her office. Sirius looked up to the clock on the wall and chuckled. "I guess it past time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll talk to Hermione and Ron to tell them you're doing well but are not up for visitors just yet." He said while he parted.

The moment Sirius left Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office holding a vial of clear potion and headed straight for Harry. With a bit of suspicion he watched her.

"Now Potter I want you to take this. It will let you sleep lightly for a few hours, according to the Headmaster your power will start to settle in and it will cause you less discomfort if it happens while you sleep." She pushed the vial against his lips and waited for him to open his mouth.

With reluctance Harry opened his mouth and felt the clear potion drip down his throat. It tasted horrendous and left a slimy trail in his mouth. Poppy smiled brightly at him. "Now, now Mister Potter don't worry I don't plan on doing anything to you, just don't expect me to heal you softly the next time you need it. And let that be a warning to listen to my commands."

Pulling a face Harry nodded and laid back. Suddenly the world became quite blank and he felt a foreign substance course through his veins and slowly work its way in his body. One by one he lost control of his limbs and body until even thinking was made impossible.

xXx

Back at Gryffindor common room students started to get to bed leaving scraps of parchments broken quills and games laying around. One group remained however and was muttering quietly amongst each other.

"Alright, so it's decided." Dean whispered. "Hermione and Ron will visit the Professor while Ginny, Seamus and I do a little buddy buddy talk in Slytherin common room."

Hermione sniffed and shook her head. "No Dean. There simply is no way we or better say I could get you the P potion. Instead I found this small complex spell." In the back Ron rolled his eyes and Neville's head ping ponged from Dean to Hermione.

"I cannot perform it fully yet, however, I can make it last for a nearly an hour." She went on ignoring Ron for the moment. "It will make you look different from yourself and a mix of the student I have in mind." Ginny interrupted.

"But wouldn't they notice that we're strangers."

"Good one." Seamus commented and watched Hermione with curiosity.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well I thought about that and I thought we could try the trust me charm together with form changing spell. It should work." She muttered under her breath and than nodded her head. "It should at least work for a few minutes. So it's important that you guys handle fast."

In the back Neville moved towards Ron. "I thought Hermione was going to wait for the Professor to try finding evidence first." He whispered. Ron rolled his eyes. And muttered back "She found Pansy going to the hospital ward with a camera. I think it pissed her off, and believe me Hermione is dangerous when riled." Ron mimicked being hanged and Neville blanched and looked at Hermione with admiration.

From the corner of her eye Hermione noticed Ron's actions and lashed out planting an elbow in his stomach. "Oy, 'Mione was that needed." He winched rubbing his stomach.

Blushing a dark red Hermione continued. "Since we only have a short while I thought it best that while going to the Professor Ron and I could also discreetly watch the halls for incoming and such."

"Brilliant." Dean said and Hermione whose blush had just disappeared found herself a soft pink once more. Ron snorted and felt in his pocket for the marauder's map.

"Anyway- Ron said turning to Neville- We need you to stay here and keep communication up between the two groups. It's too dangerous to have a direct link between us. You can also keep up an active glamour to pretend that al of us are asleep in our beds were we aught to be." He explained.

Neville nodded. "Sure, Hermione explained it already. She even taught me the charm. I can do this." He smiled broadly and seemed to radiant pride and confidence. Dean and Seamus threw each other a look before smiling at Neville also. He was finally starting to really come into his own.

With everything settled on Ron and Hermione left, taking their time going through the portrait to give the other three times to get out also. Once in the hall Ginny threw Harry's invisibility cloak over Dean, Seamus and herself. Ron and Hermione waited until they were sure Ginny and group had progressed far enough before taking of themselves. Behind them the pink Lady grumbled. "At least you could have closed me. It's enough that I need to swing myself open for the lot of you but you want me to close now on my own to after a long day of working too."

Neither Ron nor Hermione gave her any credit and kept walking. The last they heard was a treat. "I'm going to sleep now! Just so you now. And don't even dare wake me."

"Well, she is getting more cooperative every year. Doesn't she?" Ron said turning to Hermione. The small brunette shrugged her shoulders and seemed not to hear him.

"Well I guess it's down to business. Might as well check the communication link." He mumbled. Hermione kept walking looking at a spot just a few inches before her feet while she walked. Her eyes were clouded and she was clearly thinking about something.

With a sigh Ron brought his wristwatch (a present from Hermione) to his mouth while pressing a small red button on the side. "Neville, Neville can you hear me alright." Ron released the button and placed the watch against his ear listening intently.

"I'M HEARING YOU JUST FINE RON. GINNY JUST TOLD ME THEY REACHED THE DUNGEONS." Neville' voice boomed. Shutting his eyes in pain Ron flung his arm away from his ear. Next to him Hermione was brought back into reality and jumped from fright before she understood what had happened. Tutting she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled it to her.

"Really Ronald. I did tell you to turn down the volume." She adjusted a few parameters with her wand and released his arm. Ron was looking at her oddly. "What were you saying?" he asked rather loudly making Hermione wince and look around nervously.

Making a hushing movement with her hands she pressed her index against her mouth and walked over to Ron's other side. "I said Ronald that you should listened to me when I explain something." Ron frowned.

"Is this about charms again Hermione? I already apologized for that." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's just go Ron. If you could bring out the map, we can actually start."

Ron nodded and brought out the map whispering at it and touching it with the tip of his wand. Soon the map revealed the castle and tiny dots with labels could be found wondering around here and there. Most of them were teachers patrolling the hall and two others were prefects on duty, one was the head girl.

Bringing his watch to his mouth again he pressed the red button again when he handed Hermione the map. "Neville, tell them to take the eastern corridor right now." A moment of silence.

"I told them, anything else?" Neville's voice came out just loud enough to hear. Ron looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow. "No, nothing at the moment."

With that they continued there journey to the Professor making a few calls on the way telling Neville what to say to Ginny and her group.

xXx

Crammed under the cloak made moving hard. And Ginny found that having Seamus breathing down her neck at such a time was aggravating, heck she couldn't even retaliate, which was even more aggravating. Suddenly she could hear Dean stop and stopped herself.

Dean brought the watch to his face and waited for a report from Neville. His watch gleamed a soft blue and then Neville's voice was heard. "Ron says the painting to the right. The password is Methuselah." Dean looked up if the other too had heard it too and when both nodded at him he pressed the red button on his watch and brought it to his mouth. "Roger that Neville. Keep up the good work mate." With that he released the button and let his arm fall to his side.

When he looked up he found Ginny and Seamus looking at him. Confused he shook his head in wonder at what was the matter. Ginny was the one to voice the question. "Roger, who is Roger?"

For a moment Dean looked clueless, and then he understood. He had used a muggle way of talking to Neville, clearly people like Ginny and Seamus who were not used to walkie-talkies and such, would not no what he was doing. Dean chuckled softly. "I'll explain when were back in the dorm."

With one last look of confusion Ginny and Seamus turned around and the three of them started walking towards a painting with a single sword. It was apparently made of silver and had a decorative gothic design on the blade. The handle was formed by two snakes melting together to form the handle. Blood red eyes looked at them and seemed to shift making spots of bright red dance. It made Ginny shudder send behind her Seamus swallowed hard.

Sighing Ginny pushed her doubts and fears away and pulled the cloak from hem. The snakes in the painting seemed to cock their heads and hissed. Taken aback Ginny eyed them fearfully and it Dean who spoke the password the grand them entrance. The portrait swung open wide and the three of them hurried in.

As fortune would have it the Slytherin common room was devoid of students and with a few last directions Ginny, Dean and Seamus found themselves climbing up a staircase towards the dormitory of sixth year male students slept.

When they finally pushed the door open slowly Dean went in to scout out the surroundings and check everything out. Ginny and Seamus waited by the door edgy and uncomfortable while their friend looked around the room. When he finally gave the sign that everything was fine both bolted into the room wanting their mission over with fast.

Dean stood waiting by a bed close to the dormitory door and waved them while mouthing 'Draco Malfoy'. Just when they reached him and started to reach out to wake the blond he shifted and moved to sit up.

Ginny froze mouth open in horror before she could contain herself and remember the spell Hermione had placed on them just before leaving the Gryffindor tower. Still insecure she approached the now awake boy. Next to Malfoy stood Dean and Seamus stood at the beds foot end. Malfoy looked at them with shiny silver eyes. He looked confused and for a moment the three Gryffindor's thought everything would go just fine.

Ginny opened her mouth the ask the first question when she was stopped by Malfoy's heated look. And then before their eyes he seemed to lose his humanity as his eyes became a brilliant red and silver slits focused on her. In shock they watched as something fell from the boy and a huge set of wings sprouted seemingly out of nowhere on his back.

With a forceful swipe of his arm Malfoy sent out a wave of magical energy. The three Gryffindor's were blown away like rag dolls and smashed into the nearby wall with a sickening crack. They fluttered to the ground unconscious. Sneering Malfoy stepped out of his bed and walked towards them, clawed hands ready to shred them. Under his breath he muttered counter spell after counter spell until finally the truth was revealed.

"Ah Granger, you do yourself proud." Draco sneered looking down. Knelling his black wings spreading out behind him he picked up a lock of red hair. "Always being brave and _stupid_, you Gryffindor lot." With a frown of disgust he nicked his claw through Ginny's hair and cut the lock of.

Stashing it away for later use he turned to wake Blaise. Within a few strides he reached the bed and had already donned his human shell. "Wake up, wake up." Draco sing-songed. Within minutes his friend awoke and looked around with sleep filled eyes.

"Wassup Draakko." He slurred rubbing his eyes. Grinning Draco took a step back and presented behind him the three forms lying on the ground. "We have some visitors I'm sure Professor Snape would be delighted to meet." He drawled.

Blaise's eyes went huge when he saw who was lying on the ground. "What the f..." he stopped himself and then grinned just as evilly as Draco. "Ow, Snape is going to love this alright. And I will go and get him right away, wouldn't want to waste a single moment of this."

With that Blaise jumped out his bed and ran out of the dormitory, for once forgetting to behave proper and aloof. Back in the dormitory Draco kept watch over the three Gryffindor's. What had Granger been thinking, trying to pull something like this of?

And he was sure, very sure Granger was behind this. All that for their petty little hero. And to think he hadn't even be able to enjoy his stunt. Shit he hadn't even thought much about anything after he felt his Mate being born.

With a snort of disgust Draco went to settle down on his bed, and while he waited for Snape he kept a eye on the unconscious rule breakers. But most of the time he was thinking about hoe in a few more days he would be able to find his mate and make her all his. He would dominate her and rule her everyday life. Ah, yes that cheered him up alright.

Sighing contently Draco allowed himself to wonder around his plans for his future mate. And together they would be able to protect his mother and leave everything behind them. They would go away and his father and the dark lord could rot in hell for all he cared.

X

A/n: I hope it was liked. And I decided to end this one with a cliffhanger. As always I hope you will take moment of your time to review. I enjoy getting comments and my muse lives on them. Till next chapter.

**Meave the dragon seeker. **

Although not much is known about this woman a few facts are named in a few books. It is however well known that most of even today's knowledge on mythical/ magical creatures comes from her research. In the last 50 years or so a few handwritten documents have been found with her personal notes, most of them on dragons. Apparently Meave got her name by chasing these giant animals. Her legend as Meave the dragon's seeker can still be found in a few children stories.

Her only child was the first recorded Dragonseeker and was therefore named after his mother. Of course over the years the name went from Son of the dragon seeker to just the short name of Dragonseeker. There is even less known about her son then there is of her, and over the centuries many witches and wizards spend their time trying to find more information on her life and her son's.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Even if my updates are not regular, I want you to know that I do try my best. I'm just bad that way.

**Beta: **m123 took up the job to beta this chapter. (And is going to clean up my previous written chapters as well as the ones coming in the future) Thank you very much for doing so. The story is much better now. So everybody, say thank you to m123, you'll have a much better time reading the story. And I for one am grateful for that.

Disclaimer: same old, same old. That is to say, I do not own anything from Harry Potter world. I do own the Dragonseeker concept.

**The scales you describe, are they like Mystique (X-men movie)? **

Well after looking at several pictures of Mystique, I must say it looks a little bit like that. But only the finer scales (like the ones under her breast and neck).

**Why doesn't Dumbledore know about Draco? Is that why has he not picked up on it yet? **

Dragonseekers are very good at hiding things. In fact, they're so good that nobody even knows that there is a whole society of them living all over the world. It's one of their rules to not to bother into political things or wars. With their powers it would really be bad if they participated. Also if your wondering why they do not dominate the world, this is simple, al of the now living Dragonseekers have a mate and together they are content with what they have. Why bother to fight if in that way they have a change of losing what they hold dear?

PS: Thanks Micheal for lending me all those wonderful animes and letting me keep them. It's always great to find people who like doing things for others just because they want to. I am very grateful.

This chapter is dedicated to Lidy; you guys should thank her too because of her I'm writing a male/male story. (She introduced me too wonderful manga such as gravitation, sukisyo etc.)

As always thank you to everyone who took the time to review.

**Satyr-oh, Akuma Memento Mori, Shizuka-Yuki, m123, Aqua Mage** (I know. But as Gryffindor had a change of painting in third book, I thought why not let the Slytherins have a change too.) **Myst4drgn, yaeko, Shania Maxwell, Dangelic Fantasy, fudgebaby, golden+girl736, Makalani Astral** (In this story there is more than meets the eye.) **Sweetest Thang, HaLLoWeeNDoLL, RStone8, myniephoenix, shadowofmyself435, Chaola, Bluebear13, Krutysu Plum, sweetteetwo, VampiricSheWolf, ForeverSilenced, Zuzanny, avid fan** (No matter how hard I try, I can't get the link to work. Is there any other way for me to see it? Maybe you can send it to me through mail. KimberghoutATgmailDOTcom) **QueenNilya **(thanks for the offer, but I found someone) **yaoigirl626**

**And the person who is responsible for this cleaned up version: Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi.****  
**

Dragonseeker

By Panthera1984

Chapter 4: Enough to make you batty.

X

It was with a feeling of dread that Harry woke up the next morning. Last night, after Sirius departure and another round of check ups from Madam Pomfrey, he had started to think over the explanation Sirius had given him. Of course, he was glad he would have his godfather with him, especially now. But… it didn't take away the queasy feeling he had every time he thought about having a mate. To be more precise, a dominant mate.

Taking a deep breath and folding his arms in front of his chest, Harry tried to push the feeling down. He wouldn't think about it. Well, at least not yet. Snorting, Harry gave himself a task and pushed the sheets away. With some trouble he climbed out of bed and padded bare foot to Madam Pomfrey's office annex apartment. His wings folded around his shoulders and making the claws clasp in the front making some weird leathery scaled cloak

At the door, he sneaked an arm through his folded wings and knocked. After a few minutes, he knocked harder. He just about to open the door to peek inside when Madam Pomfrey came rushing out making Harry jump back to avoid getting smacked with the door.

"Oh, sorry dear. I thought it might be an emergency. With all that has been going on of late, I guess I fell back in my habit I acquired during the first war." In her right hand was her wand and while speaking she started running tests on Harry.

"Well, I would say you're as healthy as one could wish and I think your body is done adjusting," she said as an afterthought.

All the while, Harry tried to say something but found he had no idea what it was he had tried to find her for.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what were you doing over here anyway?" she queried after she was done with him.

Harry blinked scrunched his brow and shook his head. "I forgot ma'am."

"Really? Well, in any case you had better get ready. Sirius is going to arrive at any moment." She ushered Harry back to his bed like a stray sheep and pushed some clothing in his hands. "Here, these will do until you're taken shopping." She tapped the shirt with her wand and it glowed a soft pearly pink before returning to cashmere brown.

Eying it with suspicion to make sure it stayed brown, Harry dumped the clothing on his bed and started to pull of his pajama bottoms. Behind him, he heard two quick clinking sounds when Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains closed.

With his sharper hearing, he could hear her mumbling, "No respect for his elders. Undressing right before me, humph, the nerve!" Then in a softer and more endearing tone. "He really takes after his father at the weirdest times."

Harry smiled and then grinned. His heart fluttered and burned with a deep feeling of happiness. He still had some of his father in him after all. He wasn't completely different from before. He was still himself, even if he did look different. And this conclusion, more then anything, helped him accept himself a bit more everyday.

Pulling on his stone washed jeans, Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust when he had trouble closing his once to big trousers. When he finally managed to get his jeans on, he went to the shirt. But he didn't remember he had wings until he had already donned it. Confused, he looked at his back as best as he could. After twisting and turning fruitlessly for a while, he decided that a trip to the bathroom was in order.

Pushing the highly polished door open, he walked in to find the room completely restored to perfection. He couldn't even find a dent on the door to the shower cube. With a sigh, he walked over to the mirror above the sink and turned around.

Before his transformation, he would have had to jump up and down to see his back properly in the small round mirror. But now with his newly acquired inches, he only needed to stand on his toes. Finally, he saw what Madam Pomfrey's spell had done to the shirt. It had made openings in the shirt for his wings. Satisfied, Harry went back to his little area of the hospital ward.

When he got there he noticed that his bed was freshly made and his pajama's had been take away. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled out the chair Sirius had used yesterday and rummaged through the stack of candy that had apparently just arrived.

Pulling out some chocolate frogs and a stack of cards, Harry settled in his chair and looked at the first card while popping a wriggling frog in his mouth. He smiled when he saw Ginny's recognizable handwriting.

When he opened the card he heard a soft tingling melody. It was soothing and the voice accompanying the tune was, he was sure of it, not quite human. The effect was immediate and Harry felt his body relax. Inside Ginny had written the normal words for one in an infirmary,

"_Hope you're doing well. Get better soon. _

_Love, Ginny."_

The other cards were in the same fashion, only without the music or singing. Harry smiled when he opened Dean's card and found a hand-drawn sketch. It was simple for Dean but even then, Harry found it wonderful. It was a drawing of a stag that stood between trees. What amazed Harry the most were the almost lifelike eyes of the animal. They seemed to stare at him from paper and send a message of love and comfort.

Smiling, Harry closed the card and put it with the others on his nightstand. Popping the last of his chocolate frogs in his mouth, Harry looked around and found that he was bored. Heck, he would even have some homework over this...this emptiness.

Unsure what to do, Harry found himself looking at the hospital doors waiting for Sirius to arrive. Twenty minutes later, Harry was passing the floor and making stops at the door regularly to put his ear against it to try to hear if something, anything at all, was coming.

By the time that Madam Pomfrey had told him off for wearing her floor down, Harry found himself back in the chair wondering what could possibly be keeping Sirius. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the door opened to reveal a familiar head of long black hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Sirius! Finally! I was wondering what happened to you," Harry exclaimed and jumped from his seat, waving to Sirius to take his seat.

The tall man smiled at Harry and sat down, pulling out a wand and conjuring another chair for Harry. "I see Madam Pomfrey found you something to wear," he started, but stopped when he saw Harry eyeing his wand. "Ah, yes." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Remus pestered Tonks into getting it out of the Ministry's holding room. She also snuck out my bike and some other things," he explained.

"That's great, but won't she get in trouble for it?" Harry asked still looking at Sirius's wand while he put it back in a holster tied to his left forearm.

Sirius shook his head. "No. You won't believe it but Tonks is surprisingly good at sneaking around when she wants too. It's seldom, of course, but she does manage some times," he muttered. "And of course she changed her appearance." Satisfied that he had explained it Sirius went to addressing Harry's earlier exclamation.

"About my being late, it really was an accident. Well, kind off." Harry leaned forward curious what could have kept Sirius. "See I was wandering around as Snuffles and what would you know? I walked right into a pack of first years." Harry at this point had an inkling of what had happened. "And then there was one who yelled, 'Grim!' and then the whole lot of them went into a mass panic and bolted."

At this point, Sirius was smiling and his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Not the best thing I ever caused, but it was kind of fun. And when you get out and Snuffles will be following you all around, I think we might get a whole funky new cult thing going." Harry laughed and shook his head, really only Sirius could come up with something like this.

"Anyway," his godfather said, "Remus is coming this afternoon and he will be bringing one of the books that Dumbledore has provided with him. He will practice with you to put on your human shell, so to speak."

Harry's face lit up at that. "You mean I'll be out of here soon?"

Sirius laughed, "Sure kid, if you can learn that fast. But seriously, you'll need to practice really hard. This is not easy stuff." He then looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Although you seem to be the exception to the rule and learn hard stuff easier than the easy stuff." Harry pouted.

"That's not nice, Sirius. But speaking about learning, how are Ron and Hermione?" Surely his bright friend had already been complaining about Harry missing so much school. He was sure she was pushing Ron harder than normal, now that she had only one boy to push.

"Not to worry, my boy. I spoke to her yesterday, just before curfew. She promised to make copies of her notes and give them to me today. Then you can do your homework here." Harry scowled at the enthusiasm in Sirius eyes. He really did like to tease.

"Anything else happening? What did they say when you told them they couldn't come to visit me?"

Sirius sighed. "Ah. Well, Miss Granger seemed to be hard to convince but Ron was a big help. The lad said something about unfinished homework. Distracted her right off her current train of thought. Bless him." Sirius mock whipped his brow and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I told them it was uncertain when you would be able to receive visitors. They also gave me a message." Sirius righted himself, puffed out his chest to seem more important and said, "We will be sure to get Malfoy for you Harry. We're on it as we speak."

Harry laughed, "Okay. Just be sure to tell them not to get into too much trouble." Sirius choked at that.

"Harry," he exclaimed, "How can you say something like 'not get into too much trouble?' My poor old heart just skipped a beat." Sirius grabbed the front of his robes and swooned making Harry's soft laughter ring out loud. When he saw that his godson was having fun, he stopped his play and settled back. At least he still had it in him. He had always made James laugh whenever he had been down. Just like James had done for him.

At that moment, Remus walked in carrying a tray of food and a book. He closed the door with his feet and walked towards them. "Hello, Sirius, Harry," he said, "It's good to see you both healthy and sporting a good mood."

The werewolf placed the tray of food on the bed and gestured. "I brought us all something to eat. Thought it would be appreciated." He smiled at Harry while taking in his new appearance. "Well I must say, Harry, it will take some getting used to but I think you look a lot better now. The girls will go crazy," Remus gushed amber eyes twinkling.

Harry's cheeks gained a rosy hue and he looked away from Lupin. Sirius laughed and smacked Remus against his shoulder sending the other man nearly into Harry. "Good one, Moony. Look at him blush."

This, of course, made Harry blush even more. He moved away from Remus feeling a bit uncomfortable at this moment with the man so close by.

Sighing, Remus took a step back. "Aw, Padfoot, remember The Rule now: No close contact with Harry unless we want to renovate the castle." He said in mock serious tone. Sirius shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll be following that Rule closely."

"Sure. And if you ask me, it's going to cause more trouble than it's worth, isn't it?" Remus crossed his arms and eyed Sirius. "Aren't I right, Sirius?"

Sirius blue eyes avoided looking at Remus' amber ones and watched Harry instead. "Don't worry, Remus. I won't do anything that could cause Harry harm. You know that."

Remus smiled lovingly at Sirius. "I know, Padfoot. Just checking. You know, making sure you've learned your lesson." Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Always the perfect boy, aren't you, Moony? You know what they say: all work and no play makes Remus a…"

"Are you going to teach me now?" Harry interrupted, leaving Remus and Sirius confused for a moment before they adjusted themselves. Sending one last glare at one another they took a breath and mentally prepared themselves for the task to come. It was going to be a tough few days.

"You're right, Harry. Now, to begin with, I want you to open your book at page 326. Read the sixth paragraph out loud please," said Remus, his voice stern. He had gone into his teacher mode. Sirius just sat back and watched the two works together. His only task. While Remus trained Harry was to catch anything going wrong and fix it before it got out of control.

X

_(Several hours earlier) _

Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes while following Professor Snape's billowing long grey nightshirt. The man was such a grump but apparently, he was even worse when awoken in the middle of the night. "Mental note to self: get Draco back for this," he whispered while following Professor Snape into the common room.

It was bad enough that he had been awoken by Malfoy to fetch Professor Snape, but to be yelled at by him for waking him was just a bit too much for the sleep loving Slytherin. He enjoyed his eight hours of sleep, thank you very much. He loved his bed and the smell of it. Especially with clean bedding. One could say he slept for his enjoyment, and they would be right.

Meanwhile, the pair had reached the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Professor Snape slowed down some and went up in slow, relaxed pace. 'Probably enjoying himself with the thought he can torture three Gryffindors,' Blaise mused before going back to his own thoughts.

Upstairs Draco opened his eyes and yawned, "Ah. Seems like we're going to be relieved of you lot now," he said to the unconscious Gryffindors chuckling. "Though I must say, you really have outdone yourself this time. You're going to regret this for a very long time."

Climbing off his bed, Draco grabbed his wand and cast a body-bind curse on them all before levitating them. "So, all ready to be taken away by the Professor? I'm sure he is going to be in a bad mood already, so no use in pissing him off any more, okay?" Draco cocked his head and his eyes changed for an instant.

Slanted, silver eyes watched them with thoughtful malice, pondering for a moment before reacting, "But before he comes, I think I will take some hair as donation." The smile that accompanied those eyes was chilling.

With his wand hand out, he pointed at the three bodies maintaining his levitation charm. Draco used the other to pluck some hair from his victims. He was just putting the hair away, when Professor Snape burst into the room in his usual overdramatic manner. Draco snorted on the inside and stepped back releasing his victims over to the Professor.

The potions master elegantly raised his own wand and took over the spell. With a sneer, he turned around only to nearly bump into Blaise. "Zabini, watch where you're going." he spat out before stepping aside and letting the boy pass. Blaise merely looked at Snape and nodded. He was only focused on his bed and the sleep he would be getting soon. Behind the two, Draco watched closely with his eyes back to normal.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want to see you after dinner today. Be prepared." Professor Snape's parting shot made Draco twitch, but before he could answer the last of the grey silk was gone indicating that Snape was not expecting an answer or argument. He just ordered Draco to be there no matter what.

"Tsk," Draco sputtered, "just what I need, another damn lecture."

From under comfy blankets, Blaise snorted, "Give it up, wonder boy. You managed to break that little red haired wench's neck. Of course, you're going to get a lecture." Draco was not pleased by this remark.

"Well, it was entirely their fault. What did they expect breaking into our domain?" he sneered. His blood boiled and he could feel himself building up a rage. "I mean, what is their problem anyway? It's always the Slytherins they bother. Well, I have had it. If they do anything like that again, I'll be breaking more than just one stupid weasel girl's neck!" Draco fumed. By now he could feel rage pushing at his restrains from his human body. He was aching to return to his normal form.

His eyes were softly glowing, when he felt a sudden rush and calming presence. He could feel his wilder side be appeased and recede back, letting Draco take control again. Blinking, the blond looked around and was met with his sleeping dorm mates. Apparently, none of them had noticed the power build up. Even Blaise was sound asleep. Thank god, no one noticed. He could just imagine the lecture Snape would give him if he found out Draco had shown his true self to the other students.

With another sigh, Draco turned around and went back to bed. Tomorrow would be Saturday. Maybe he could get some searching done and get an inkling as to where his mate was being kept. For he was sure that she was being kept away from the public, so as to not cause a panic amongst the student body. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

Sinking back underneath his blanket, Draco recalled the sudden rush inside his body and smiled. Her touch was nice, very nice. Smiling more, he recalled the energy pattern and relived the glorious moment of being touched by his mate, even if it had been an accident an her side. For he was sure she had no idea that she had aided him.

With this last thought, a precious gem, Draco fell asleep. His mind replaying the touch again and again. Soon. Soon, he would claim her. He would not let her reject him. She would be all his. His and his alone. And what wonderful children they would have. His mother would be very happy. And with that came a single tear at what his mother did for him, and was still doing for him. Only for him. He was lucky to have gotten such a loving mother, such a sweet, wonderful mother indeed.

X

It was with great pleasure that Severus delivered the three Gryffindors to Minerva. It pleased him even more when he figured she had only just gone to sleep. Smirking, he lowered the bodies in her office and settled down in the nearest chair. Folding his hands in his lap, Severus watched her as she clucked and examined her students.

"Tell me, Severus, what happened to them? Poor Miss Weasley has a broken neck! I do hope you will deal with the culprit," she muttered, with an inkling of sarcasm in her voice, from her spot on the ground while healing Ginny's neck as best as she could.

Sitting back, Severus gloated. How he had longed for this moment? "But of course. What concerns me however is, do you intend to deal with _them_ properly? I did retrieve them from the sixth year Slytherins' dorm room after all," he said it almost casually, silky voice filled with pleasure. Minerva snapped her head back and looked at him. Her eyes wide and shocked.

"You found them in a Slytherin dorm? This won't do. This won't do at all!" she snapped and then walked over to the hearth. Severus wondered if the last sentence had to do with where he found them or with Miss Weasley's neck.

"Well, yes, I quite agree with you on that." He decided to apply it to the first reason. Minerva didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she chucked some floo powder in the merrily crackling fire and called out to the headmaster before sticking her head in the now green fire. The next few minutes were spent in silence, while Minerva talked with Albus.

With a sigh, Severus stood up and walked over to Miss Weasley. Sneering down at the red head, he pulled out his own wand and muttered a spell. Her neck fixed itself, the nerves reattached themselves back, the bones reformed and her neck was as good as new. He then checked the two boys but found them in no physical danger and left them as they were, going back to his chair again.

Settling down, he threw the threesome another particular nasty sneer and waited for Minerva to finish her business. Sure, he could heal almost just as well as Madam Pomfrey, but that didn't mean he went around displaying his powers. The brats should feel grateful their head of the house had decided to leave them unwatched for a few moments. Now the girl would be able to live her life normally once again. Well, almost normally, because he would make sure they would be at least suspended for a fair amount of time.

After a few more minutes, McGonagall pulled back from the fire and stood up. She turned around and gasped when she noticed that her students had been healed. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled out her wand and conjured cushions and shifted them under the unconscious students. "You could at least have done that too, Severus," she scolded. Snape sniffed.

"And do more than is absolutely necessary?" he sneered. "I think not. It's a wonder I even managed to heal Miss Weasley," he added. No need to spill more beans about his abilities to this woman.

"I see that you're your snarky self again, Severus," Minerva spat out before gasping. Her eyes wide she looked at Snape, who in turn was looking quite funnily at her. "Ah, well. Sorry about that. I lost it a bit." She waved a hand around in an apologetic manner and then changed the subject. "In any case, I talked to Albus and we have agreed upon suspending Miss Weasley, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan for one week. He also told me to tell you that you're to see him with the culprit who wounded my students quite severely, this coming evening at nine," she said the last in a 'you do understand this,' tone.

Snape did not look happy but nodded. He then stood up and went to the door. Just before leaving, he turned around and said, "I will be there, and be so kind as to not interfere with this, Minerva. It. Would. Be. Most. Unwise." He spoke each word separately giving them more meaning. McGonagall's eyes narrowed but before she could respond Snape had already left, closing the door behind him softly.

"Insufferable man," McGonagall said to the door. Then she caught herself again. Maybe she should take more care to rest once in a while. Clearly, the last few days had taken their toll on her and made her act out of character.

With a sigh, she looked down at her students. "Well, it seems that I can not rest just yet," she mumbled and pulled out her wand. With a quick few spells she conjured three beds and put the students in them. With another swish, she disintegrated the pillows to nothingness. Just before she entered her bedroom, she snapped her fingers and called out for a house elf.

A loud crack sounded and a small barrel shaped elf appeared before her. "Dango is here to do Mistress head of house bidding he is," it said, bowing deeply and pressing a potato shaped snout against the stone floor, green tennis ball eyes twinkled with delight.

"Yes, please collect the luggage of Miss Weasley, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan. When you have it, bring it here. That's all," she ordered. The elf bowed again.

"Dango will go right away Mistress Head of House Mistress." His voice, shallow and squeaky, made Minerva's hair stand on end. With another crack, he was gone and took about ten minutes before reappearing with the requested luggage. When he had placed it next to the beds, he bowed once more and disappeared back to the house elf quarters. With a tired sigh, Minerva finally went inside her bedroom and landed on her bed. Rest, at last.

X

_(Fast forward to Harry. A few hours after Remus arrival) _

Both Sirius and Remus were looking down. Their eyes thoughtful and contemplating. Remus was the first to speak. "Yes, well. Not exactly what I expected to happen," he whispered. Next to him, Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly what you expected, you say. That's putting it rather mildly." He put a hand before his mouth and produced a faint coughing sound. Remus flashed him a fierce look before bending over and picking up an animal the size of a Labrador.

"It's no laughing matter, Padfoot," Remus sniffed. "Now, Harry, you did a good job. Maybe a bit too much of a good job, but at least we're making progress." By now Sirius was coughing rather loudly and his blue eyes twinkled with delight. Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

"As I was saying," he eyed Sirius evilly before continuing, "You're making progress. You just made progress go in the wrong direction." Remus explained to the small dragon. He carefully placed Harry on his bed and took a step back.

"Now, I want you to do the same thing you did before changing into your dragon form. But this time, try to transform back in your normal form instead. Can you do that?" the blue dragon on the bed eyed them balefully and snorted. Tiny flames licked at his nostrils and smoke curled upwards. Sirius let go all pretence and barked out a laugh.

"It's just too much," he explained hiccupping to an angered Remus. "Who would have thought that the mighty Dragonseekers in dragon form are-," he gestured towards Harry, "so… so tiny!" Another round of laughs filled the room. Remus folded his arms before his chest and waited for Sirius to calm down.

On the bed, dragon Harry was not finding it so amusing at all. Like Sirius had said, after hearing that you're powerful and that other stuff, one would have thought that his third form would be a bit bigger. Blinking, he decided he would once again need to take a walk to the bathroom. Seeing as Sirius and Remus were busy with each other, he left unnoticed.

Jumping off the bed, he landed on all fours and walked towards the bathroom. The experience was alien as he had never before walked on all fours and has it go so smooth. Once before the door, he pushed it open with his nose and went inside. There, he found he had yet another obstacle to overcome. How to get before the mirror since the height difference was quite big in this new form?

Snorting, Harry turned his head and looked around for something to stand on but found nothing. Then he blinked and felt like hitting himself over the head. Stupid, he had wings. Surely he could fly himself up.

Settling down on his haunches Harry put his mind to unfolding his wings and making them flap. Turning his head back, he frowned, or at least in his head he frowned as a dragon has no brows. For some reason he couldn't unfold his wings. Trying again, he found that he could make his wings twitch. A vein above Harry's eye popped out with frustration and he tried harder, putting all his thought and will into making his wings work.

With a snap, his wings unfolded and smashed right into Harry's face. Taken aback, Harry blinked and rubbed his face with one paw. His eyes stung and he had to blink some more to make the tears go away. When he felt normal again, he went to making his wings move. He found that after a few tries, if he did not think too much about it, his wings worked better than when he willed them to move.

Following his new found theory he felt himself being lifted from the ground slowly. After a few minutes, Harry found himself looking forward dully while his wings worked hard to lift him from the ground. But eventually, his hard work was rewarded with his first glimpse in the mirror.

There he saw a sapphire blue dragon looking back at him with emerald green eyes, his pupils slanted. Cocking his head this way and that way, Harry saw that he was build like a Chinese dragon. Slim and with a mane of hair going from the top of his head all the way to the point of his tail. The mane was wavy and translucent. The wings looked rather odd on him and he saw why he had so much trouble flying; his wings were too small to support his body.

'Great, not only am I a small dragon but I can't even fly normally,' Harry thought still looking at himself. He saw that while his head held two horns like the ones in his normal form, they had not changed proportions and looked rather big on him. In all honesty, he looked like a chibi sized dragon and if he dared say so himself. He looked rather like an overgrown stuffed toy. Cute and huggable. The horror!

Still hovering in front of the mirror, Harry decided that fate had a weird sense of humor. So when the door was suddenly flung open, Harry lost his equilibrium and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. From the door Remus was looking at him with a soft smile. "Decided to see for yourself?" he asked.

Harry nodded and walked towards Remus and past him into the ward and straight to his bed. With some effort, he managed to fly onto it and settled down. All the while, Sirius watched the whole thing, amusement evident in his blue eyes. Remus joined them and set down in the chair next to Sirius.

"Well, now that everybody is concentrated again, maybe we can finally begin with getting Harry back to his normal self."

Next to Remus Sirius rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Spoiled sport." Remus did not take kindly to that.

"Sirius, I know you think this is all fun and games, but Harry needs to learn this stuff soon so he can protect himself," the werewolf growled at his friend. For a moment Sirius looked surprised and then ashamed.

"Sorry, Moony. It's just- I just want to be able to forget. I think I take it too far some times," he apologized.

For a moment, Remus' eyes contained the icy look before softening and melting to a warm friendly look. "I know, Padfoot. It's just that we're not children anymore. We don't have the luxury of forgetting every little hurt. Because, if we do, we may cause more harm than the harm we are trying to forget."

Harry followed this conversation with great interest and found that he was guilty too. But then again, it was so tempting to forget and push hurt away. Deep away were the chance of light reaching it was small. But in the end, was trying to forget really the best way to go about it? Was it worth destroying yourself from the inside out?

A sound broke Harry from his heavy train of thought and he found Remus and Sirius smiling down on him. His godfather looked pained but also more mature than a few moments ago. And for once, Remus had a youthful glow around him. He wondered what he had missed while he had been mussing to himself.

"Well. Now that Harry is among the living again, let's practise some more." Sirius said. Remus nodded and picked up the book he had given Harry earlier. Clearing his throat the werewolf held the book before him and started to read.

"Transformation with the mind is harder than transforming yourself with your wand, since you have to be more focussed on what you want to achieve a great deal more power is used," he began, his voice a rich baritone. Next to him Sirius let out a small smile but refrained from doing more. "This can not be helped and therefore only wizards and witches with great power supplies can perform such a feat." Remus put the book down and looked at Harry.

"Now, you're learning this method because at the moment, you have some of the biggest magical power supplies in this world. And of course, it's handier to be able to do things without your wand." Dragon Harry nodded his head, his eyes half closed. Remus had already made him read the stuff out loud. Why would he go and repeat himself?

Satisfied Remus looked down in the book again and continued. "As this kind of spell casting takes a lot of concentration, any fleeting thought can disrupt the process and one can find themselves in some unwanted situations." Remus closed the book and folded his arms before him. 'Ah,' Harry thought, 'that's why he read it.'

Looking slightly guilty, Harry gave the impression of twirling his thumbs and looking away. Remus sighed, "You were thinking other things, weren't you?"

Dragon Harry slowly nodded his head and then proceeded to speak with yaps, growls and squeaks. None of which made sense to Remus and Sirius.

"Um, Harry. You can stop now, we can't understand a thing your saying," Remus finally managed to get out. "But I'm pretty sure what you want to say and… and in return, I want to tell you to not worry. It's normal to be distracted." Harry's shone with gratitude and he puffed up his chest. Remus laughed as did Sirius.

"Now, let's give it one more try for today," Sirius said after the laughter died down. "I have a feeling Madam Pomfrey will not be very pleased if she found a chibi sized dragon in her ward, instead of her patient." He made a mock hurt look and Remus looked thoughtful then snapped his fingers.

"Right. Come on, Harry. You can do it. You got yourself into this form changing back should be slightly less difficult because you now know what that form feels like." Dragon Harry made puppy eyes at his to guardians and sighed, unintentionally letting out a thin beam of fire which hit Sirius in his hair.

From that point onwards, chaos erupted and was still ongoing when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. Very displeased and slightly temperamental, she shoved both Remus and Snuffles out of her hospital wing and told them to come back at nine o'clock the following morning.

On the bed dragon, Harry feigned sleep while watching her through lidded eyes. She seemed to believe him to be resting and returned back to her office. Harry let out a sigh, and then sat up and started mentally prepare himself for his transformation. Although, he only did the mind clearing practise, knowing that he could not transform without someone with him. Who knew what else he could accidentally turn into?

A/n: All done. Please be kind and take a few minutes of your time and leave a review. I like to know what you think of my story and reviews do wonders to support me. (Not to mention the wonders they do for my muse.)

**Dragonseekers' forms: **

Dragonseekers have three forms. The first is the 'normal' one, where they are a mix of human with dragon characteristics. They are also the most powerful in this form.

**Two:** The human one is a form where they actually wear a shell/pot of their former looks, making them seem human. The shell looks like the person just before he or she came into heritage. The shell will not age. Also, in this form a Dragonseeker is weaker. They cannot use all their powers and merely resemble a strong to powerful wizard/witch in this form.

**Three:** The dragon form. In this form they are completely dragon-like. They resemble the Chinese kind of dragon for the most part but with wings. In this form, however, they are no bigger than a normal dog, like a Labrador. Again in this form, they are less powerful, even more so than when wearing their human shell. The dragon form is therefore not really used and is more of a setback than helpful (like how they cannot really fly).


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: another chapter. Just want to say that I love Maria Mena's music. At the moment her songs _Boy toy baby _and _You're the only one_ are tying for first place. Also hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter it has some nice Draco Harry action in it.

Disclaimer: as always, I do not own Harry potter or characters belonging to this concept. I do however own the Dragonseeker concept.

**Why does Draco think he is going to find his mate sooner than the supposed week?**

Well part will be answered in this chapter. And part is because he is Draco Malfoy. You really honestly think he is just going to sit around twiddling his thumps waiting for the week to be over. I don't think so. He's going to sneak around and be a health hazard.

Note: (This becomes clear when reading this chapter): why the comparisons with the Taj Mahal. Well we all know the story behind that building. The real comparison is in that this building was also build by a man for his loved one. So it's a way of explaining how much hard work and love has gone into it.

As always thanks to my reviewers. Because of your wonderful support I keep writing. As a matter of fact I wouldn't be writing if I didn't get reviews.

**Lily, mphoenix, ****celestialuna** (he will find out a little more this chapter), **golden+girl736****DestinyEntwinements****Shania Maxwell****animewolfgurl****writerlover101****pixy** (yes we do have some pictures of little Draco in chibi dragon form in one of the coming chapters, stay tuned**QueenNilya** ( thank you very much**Lady Draculea** (thank you! I am glad your enjoying it**Bleudiablo****violet7amethyst** ( to make it a bit more clearer I have put in some text by scene changes**Makalani Astral****realdarkangel****QueenB23****Yana5** (first meeting this chapter, well sort of meeting**A Brighter Dawn****missay****, katz** ( what is up with his other will become clearer with coming chapters. Its part of the plotline**Dangelic Fantasy****raffyne****HaLLoWeeNDoLL****Silvermane1****Katsy15**

This chapter goes to all the people who like my creation of chibi dragon Harry. Isn't he just lovely? I wonder, maybe I should make a plushie out of him, then he can become even more huggable.

**And the person who is responsible for this cleaned up version: Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi.**

Dragonseeker

By Panthera1984

Chapter 5: The horror!

X

While Hermione walked up and down the Gryffindor common room, wringing her hands while she shot a glance in the general direction of the portrait whole. The moment Neville had told them he could not get contact with Dean anymore, she and Ron had returned to the dorm. They hadn't even reached Professor Takashi's office.

In the back Ron was sitting next to a merely crackling fire. He watched Hermione wit h half lidded eyes, his face contorted with worry for his little sister. Neville had gone to bed the moment they had returned, but Ron and Hermione had decided to wait it out. Hoping and praying that the group of three would return soon.

As the hours past Ron fell asleep, still in his chair next to the fire. Hermione had stopped her pacing and had settled down next to him. With unseeing eyes Hermione looked down in her transfiguration book. With the passing of time she grew more worried and irritated, at one point she even found it impossible to sit still and continued to look from the entrance to a softly snoring Ron and then back again.

By the time she was so fixated she could her each tic sound from the clock on the mantle above the fire, she knew she needed to go to bed. Hermione let out a huge sigh and reached out to wake Ron.

When her hand was halfway there the red head mumbled and let out quite a desperate/sensual moan. Hermione's stop her approach and looked at her friend with huge shocked filled eyes. Then she looked around making sure no one had heard that. Another lust filled moan woke her from her daze and she eyed Ron suspiciously.

"Hm. Yes 'Mione right there." Ron moaned a few seconds later. Hermione's eyes grew even bigger and her hands went to her face which was, by now, a fire engine red. Swallowing hard she stood from her seat and took a few steps back.

Ron let out another moan and shifted in his seat, one of his hands slowly going southwards. "Ah, that's it 'Mione. Your doing great." By now Ron's hand was rubbing his crotch at a slow pace. Hermione still watching felt hot, needy and a tad violated at the same time.

Then for some reason she lifted her hand with the transfiguration book and send it flying at Ron's head. The impact was dead on and Ron jumped from his seat. Clearly he was not fully awake yet and could not understand what had happened. When he saw Hermione, looking at him like he came from a different planet he raised a brow.

"What's going on?" he managed to say before the bushy haired female stormed away to the girls dormitories.

Blinking Ron raised a big hand to rub his sore and abused head. "What gotten into her." He mumbled before staggering of to his own dormitory. But before he went, he picked up the book that had been used on him and placed it on the nearest table. No need to get the female any angrier with him then she already was. He did wish he knew what he had done this time though. For he had no clue at all.

With one last glance around he saw that is was already four in the morning. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be seeing Ginny and co coming in before the first rays of daylight. With a deep sigh he went to his own dorm and padded over to his awaiting bed. He didn't even bother to undress himself when he flung himself on the soft mattress. Within minutes he was asleep once more.

When morning came and both Hermione and Ron made their separate ways to the Great hall, they still managed to arrive at the exact same time. Hermione flushed a soft pink and looked away making a quick dash for the doors. Ron stopped dead in his tracks and frowned. Really what _had_ gotten into her? Never before had she displayed such weird behavior.

Still frowning Ron finally made his way inside only to be halted by Professor McGonagall. "Mister Weasley, please be as kind to follow me." Her voice was strangely mingled with coldness and sadness at the same time. Great another female going down the weird path. Maybe it was a national day or something.

Finally shrugging he went after her and now he noticed Hermione. Just for safety he dropped back a few more meters, no need to get snapped at by doing yet another thing wrong. After a few minutes they finally reached Professor McGonagall's office and with a relieved sigh Ron settled down in the chair next to Hermione. Before he had even gotten the time to think about why he was asked to come Professor McGonagall was already talking. Next to him Hermione sat up straighter and looked pale.

"And even though Miss Weasley is perfectly fine now she and Mister Thomas and Mister Finnigan will be spending a week at home. Now, what I really like to now is how come three of your dorm mates could go missing without the prefects knowing." McGonagall raised an eyebrow and Ron found himself melting into his seat.

Next to him Hermione only just seemed to be coming around. Ron still wondered what could have gotten her into such a state in the first place. When he was sure Hermione was fine Ron settled even more back into his chair, he would wait this one out? It would do no good for him to open his mouth; he was sure that whatever he would do would be wrong in Hermione's eyes right now.

The bright witch always had plans for any kind of situation, he was sure she even had a plan for this situation. No it would be better if he just let her go on with it, no use messing up a perfectly thought out plan. But when Hermione started talking Ron whished he had gone and done the talking himself.

"I'm sorry Professor; it was al mine and Ron's idea. See we wanted to proof Malfoy had hurt Harry by getting evidence. And then we came up with this plan to sneak in and get him to confess." Hermione was crying by now and Ron could do nothing but look at her horrified. What had gotten into this woman?

"And I really didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, much less for Ginny to break her neck." Ron shoved back in his chair so hard he toppled over and crashed to the ground in a heap of limps and wood. "And while they went to the Slytherin's Ron and I went to Professor Takashi to ask if he had found something yet, and we kept in- But Ron had just managed to get up and intervened before she could blurt everything out.

"Ginny broke her neck!" he roared finally drawing the attention from the two females. Professor McGonagall sighed and stood up. "Sit down Mister Weasley. As I had stated earlier your younger sister is just fine. She and her three comrades are going to spend the week at home thinking over their crimes." She sounded tired. Ron dropped down in his chair, forgetting that said chair was still lying on the ground. With a gasp he felt his body fall and kept falling until he hit the ground rather hard.

Pain flashed from his bottom to his head and he grasped his abused butt. Next to him Hermione had stood up and was leaning over him looking worried. "Ron, are you okay. Not seeing double?" Ron just glared at her before standing up taking the chair with him. With a loud crack he set the chair back down and gingerly set himself in the wooden stool. Hermione followed his example but kept sending over worried looks. He ignored her and kept looking at McGonagall. He wanted this meeting over with so he could go and owl his mum.

"Well then." The Professor said looking even more tired then before. "Now that your part in this whole escapade has come to light it seems that I am forced to deal with you. I would say one hundred house point each and I will be taking both your prefects badges back for indefinite amount of time." Hermione let out a horrified gasp and looked thunderstruck, her mouth doing the perfect impression of a gold fish. Ron just wondered when he could finally go, at the moment he had worse things to thing about. Like what his mother would do when she heard he was one of the people responsible for getting Ginny hurt.

"Miss Granger cease your spluttering, you're lucky to not get suspended like the other three. Now go before I change my mind." Professor McGonagall snapped her face stern. Nodding weakly Hermione stood up and took the prefect pin from her robe, laid it on the bureau and left, Ron did the same but instead of following Hermione back to the common room he went the owlery. He had a lot of explaining to do.

X

_(Several hours later the same day. At this time Harry is training with Sirius and Remus, which you could read about in chapter 4)_

Severus Snape sighed. Not only was he now walking a very fine line Draco had just managed to make that line even smaller. His godson really had a charming way of making himself a pain in the ass. When he was sure the potion before him was ready Snape wheeled the cauldron away from the fire and pushed it to the end of the room in a dark alcove.

When he was sure it was completely enveloped in darkness he returned and put out the fire. On his way out of the lap he grabbed a ragged towel and cleaned the remaining smudges from his hands while he went to his office. It was about time for Draco to come.

Throwing the cloth on a nearby scrubbed wooden table, Snape entered his office and settled down behind his bureau. With a sneer he grabbed a stack of scrolls that needed to be marked and made himself useful for the time being.

After fifteen minutes there was a soft knocking on his door. "Come in." Snape said still bend over the parchment before him. At the moment he was delightfully adding large amounts of red ink to Hermione Grangers homework. He didn't get to do this often so every time miss prissy made a mistake he took great delight in making it blatantly obvious. With a smirk Snape made another red mark and scribbled a comment in the corner before sitting back and looking at his godson before him.

Said teenager was in his normal form, much to Snape's displeasure. "Pray tell me Draco. Why in Merlin's name are you walking around looking like that? You are in enough trouble as it is." Snape hissed at him making the boy flinch just a tiny bit.

"I only changed just a second ago. Here in your office." He finally answered. Cold silver eyes watching his godfather disdainfully. Snape knew Draco was trying to stop himself from sulking or pouting, but he saw the signals all the same. Good, the boy knew he had caused too much trouble.

"Be that as it may, you still should know better." Snape said haughtily, egging the Dragonseeker before him on. "And as for keeping a low profile, were does that fit in with breaking Miss Weasley's neck?" Snape raised an brow and folded his arms before his chest while he looked at Draco through cold obsidian eyes.

Draco winced inwardly and decided to placate Severus by putting on his human shell and adapting a slightly demure look. God he hated this, it was so not him, this demure position. He was a dominant for crying out loud, he should not have to play submissive or imply it. It irked him to no end. And Severus his loving godfather knew it too.

"I see that you have decided to at least display a tiny amount of thinking. And now that you finally are listening to me lets begin. Shall we Mister Malfoy?" Snape stood up and glided to the door. Draco followed unsure for once where his godfather was leading him.

They went through halls which had only the spare student in it. They walked for what felt like hours to Draco, but he knew that was just uncertainty and boredom speaking. At one particularly dark turn Draco couldn't keep to himself anymore, and so he brought up the topic that had been wondering in his mind the most for several days now. "Severus. I have felt her, my mate. Three nights ago I could feel my mate come into her inheritance, she is defiantly at Hogwarts." He whispered. With keen eyes he noticed his godfather stiffen a bit.

Smiling smugly Draco continued. "Of course were in the transition week now, so technically I won't be able to find her for seven days, but you. Surely you now were to find my mate." It was not a question. Silver eyes had transformed and red tendrils crept through the white. His canine tooth started to lengthen and pushed into his lower lip.

When Snape kept walking not even bothering to look back, Draco growled. "TELL ME." He roared low and menacingly. Clawed fingers reached out and grabbed Severus shoulder and smashed him into the wall.

Eyes now completely red, silver slits in the middle of those pools of blood red looked at his greasy haired potion master. Anger poured from every pore and Draco grabbed Severus by the neck and hoisted him up. "You. Know." By now scales were showing and his human shell was falling off. "Tell me old man." Draco bit out.

Snape sneered and grabbed Draco's arm with both his own to support himself and keep from choking. "Calm down." His voice was a mere whisper and sounded pitiful. "Draco calm yourself or you will never find your mate." He finally bit out. His face was a sick green by now and the world was slowly turning dark.

The Dragonseeker growled loud and put more pressure on his hand. Claws dug into Snape's neck and for a moment it seemed like he would continue to squeeze the life out of his godfather.

"Severus is that you. Do hurry up my boy, we don't have all night." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the halls. Draco blinked and let go of Snape who slid to the ground like a sack of fragmented bones, Snape sighed with relief. Before him Draco pulled his shell back on and seemed dazed. There were times when Albus' meddling did come in handy.

Finally the old wizard himself appeared in the hallway and smiled at the two. "Come along, come along. I have some wonderful pastries waiting for us, fresh from the oven." The headmaster turned and walked away again. Draco looked strangely at Snape.

"Don't tell me he really doesn't now what was going on." He whispered while they followed the headmaster. Snape glared back coldly.

"With Professor Dumbledore one never knows Mister Malfoy. Now I suggest you behave or I see something ominous happening to you in the near future." Severus stated calmly. His throat was showing nasty red marks and tiny rivers of red blood seeped down his neck into his robes. Draco felt a tad guilty for doing that, still Snape should have told him who his mate was.

"Well you should know better than to keep his mate from a Dragonseeker dear Godfather." Draco hissed back. Snape ignored him and stepped up on the rotating stares. Draco followed and the two waited to reach the headmaster office.

Inside Dumbledore was already waiting behind his desk, steaming pastries before him on a silver platter. Fawkes was perched next to the plate using his hooked beak to tear one of the tarts apart and consume it.

"Take one before it's to late." The old wizard encouraged picking up one himself and breaking a part off to put in his mouth. Crumbs decorated his beard and both Draco and Snape declined.

"Now tell me Severus. What punishment do you think would befit Mister Malfoy?"

The sudden questioned startled Draco, but apparently Snape had been expecting it and he lunged into a list of things that would be appropriate. One of the things being suspended for two weeks.

There were moments when Draco understood why other students hated Professor Snape. Really suspended for two weeks, the man must be mad- or down right evil.

X

That night dragon Harry settled down in the middle of his bed and curled himself up. After doing some practicing he decided it should be better if he got a goods night sleep. Then tomorrow he could be all fresh and energized to try again and hopefully return to his 'normal' form. One of his last thoughts before drifting of to sleep was that this whole mess came with a mate. The last thing he felt when he thought about that was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Harry found himself standing in front of a huge castle his first reaction was one of shock. He had gone to sleep in the hospital wing so how did he end up here. Fear filled his every fibber and Harry ducked to the ground and slowly made his way to some bushes to hide. All the while he looked around trying to find a death eater or something else life threatening.

He was so focused that he at fist didn't notice that he went straight through the bushes. It was until he mindlessly ducked for a rather sharp looking branch which he in the end didn't manage to avoid that he did take notice. Already Harry prepared himself to receive a nasty cut when he felt the branch going against his cheek and then it went straight through his cheek.

Blinking Harry dropped back on his haunches and lifted his right hand to touch his unblemished cheek. How could that not have hurt, unless? Unless he was in a pensive or a dream. Well there were more options but seeing as the environment was detailed and looked quite real he thought those two options the most likely. (Damn Hermione and her fountain of information. Thanks to her babbling some things actually got stuck in his brain.)

After pondering for a while and a few more experiments he settled on this being a dream. Letting out a sigh Harry stood up and went back on the main road. If this was a dream there was no real need to hide himself. And now that he was out of the bushes and out in the open he got his first real look at the castle in the distance.

The castle was a lot smaller than Hogwarts but still looked like a huge crouched down giant. The whole building was in soft grays and the two towers on each end of the castle seemed to climb all the way to the sky. Gaping black wholes indicated windows and a shimmer every now and then told of glass. In the whole it felt like some ancient gothic monster, decorative bows and thin columns included it managed to have an ethereal look.

Deciding that he might as well have a closer look Harry passed the gates that had been hidden by a strong turn in the road. While walking to the house Harry kept looking around just to be sure there wasn't anybody there. This dream just felt off in some way. Even though by now he was sure this dream was not related to Voldemort.

Still he kept scanning the landscape, vaguely noticing a beautiful rose garden to his right that kept going even beyond the horizon. The left was wooded area and the trees stood close and made trying to see something between them almost impossible, even with his better sight.

With a sigh Harry suddenly stopped. Then he gasped and slapped the palm of his right hand against his fire head. How stupid could you get, why walk when one could fly. It was a dream so he should be able to fly. At least that was the theory he would be going with.

After his little experience in the bathroom before going to sleep earlier he remembered that trying not to push or think to much about how to make his wings work. Instead he went with instinct. After a few minutes Harry cursed instinct and felt like grabbing his blue wings and manually make them flap. Just when he was reaching back to grab a wing the both of them twitched. Harry's eyes widen when he felt the connection and kept the feeling in his mind while he tried to make his wings move again.

After a few very successful and not so successful minutes Harry decided that flying in a dream was just as hard as flying for real probably would be and gave up. Wrapping his wings around him like a leathery cloak Harry resumed his way walking once more. The castle was getting closer and soon seemed to dominate everything around it.

Now that Harry was closer he could make out the details of the castle. In fact the more he saw the more awed he became. The huge grey building was not only built in gothic style, but also decorations were true to that style. It was a work of art and as Harry came closer he felt he would never need the Taj Mahal. For surely this building was exquisite. Every tiny detail was worked out beautifully. And Harry felt, he just felt it in every tiny grain sand in every brick that this building was meant for something special. That the person who had once built it had done so with much care and love. It was a very special building and for a moment Harry whished it was his, or at least that he would be able to call it home.

A longing so sharp it hurt took Harry's breath away. Blinking he felt tears well up in his eyes and he reached out for the stone arch that made up the front door. If only he could have this kind of love, touching this building, looking at it. It made him feel a missing piece in his soul. And he knew only one person would be able to fill that gapping whole up. His mate, his true Dragonseeker mate.

Whipping his tears away Harry leaned against the portal and looked up to the big cherry wooden door. It was highly polished and looked very inviting. In fact the whole castle had an air of friendliness over it. And for some reason this whole place made him feel relaxed and safe. How different from his usual trials and nightmares. And the longing grew again in a wave that treatment to wash him away.

Taking a deep breath and sitting down on one of the soft grey marble stares Harry looked out over the front lane and the rose garden. (Which was now at his left?) A soft breeze ruffled through his hair and brought a slightly salty smell with it. Enjoying the fresh warm wind Harry closed his eyes and just lifted his head to allow the breeze a better angle at caressing his hair.

With a wistful smile he moved just a bit more and then the wind through his hair felt like gentle caressing fingers. 'Would it feel like this if my supposed mate touched me like this.' The thought fleeted loosely through Harry's head and was gone even before he could start to digest it.

Completely relaxed and slumped into his stare, Harry enjoyed the sun on his face and the gentle breeze. The smell of roses filled him and he could feel the smell soak into his skin and hair. Every now and then the smell was accompanied with that salty smell he had noticed earlier. It felt like heaven on earth.

Somewhere in time Harry lost himself completely and he felt himself just floating. He couldn't feel his body or the elements. It was just him and his soul floating around in a pool of white light. The light was southing and slowly mingled with his broken soul. It softened the memories of Cedric and the other trials he had gone through. It didn't take away the memories, but it took out the sting he felt every time he remembered those memories.

With a smile Harry stretched out has arms ad embraced the healing touch? Suddenly he felt another presence. It moved right into his arms and felt, if that was even possible, more right and safe then the castle its garden and this light included.

The other presence grabbed him and buried him against his chest. His chest. Harry could almost feel the other person struggle and falter. It felt like he was being rejected and Harry cried out when the other person pulled back. NO, this was his mate; his mate could not leave him. Together they were complete, he could leave him now.

Desperate Harry reached out and latched himself to the other male. The resistance was painful and he could feel the other person push and shove. At one point Harry thought he could even hear words.

"A male?"

"How could this be? My mate is a male. Surely not. No." The voice was strangled, as if its owner could not wrap his mind about what just occurred. Harry finally pulled back himself and just watched the white specter before him move.

Suddenly the specter stopped its moving and shook his head. He made a move as if to slap Harry and Harry pulled back, making himself smaller. And now that he was away from his intended he could think a bit more clearly. Sirius explanation about how he had a mate, a male mate waiting for him. Ready to hunt him down. Yes it all came back to him now.

Apparently, his mate had no such warning. And the male before him, his dominant, was confused that his mate was not female. For a moment Harry felt angry. How could his intended mate act like this, he should be glad. For Harry had not chosen him yet, he could say no just as easily and find himself a more excepting mate.

Then the lunge turned into a grab and Harry was pulled from his thoughts straight into the arms of his intended. And this time he was sure he heard words. "Your mine. Nothing will keep me from you. Not even your gender." It was low and growling, his voice. It vibrated against Harry's chest and made him shiver.

Something primal deep inside his soul roared and before he could stop himself Harry hugged his intended back. The need to be one with this person was so overwhelming that Harry could feel his body melting, molding to fit his mate. To form a perfect match. His mate held him closer and placed his head in Harry's neck. The mouth moved just above the skin causing it to become hyper sensitive by just his breathing.

Then for just the barest second Harry felt a tongue flicker over his skin. It was like a thunderbolt was set lose in his body. It shot through the network of nerves to every end of his body. His hands were literally hurting with the want to be touched more and touch his mate naked skin himself.

"Ahhh, please it hurts." The words came from his mouth before he could stop himself. His intended just chuckled, causing small puffs of air to bounce against Harry's already sensitive skin. Harry grabbed hold of his intended harder, digging clawed nails into his mate. His counterpart just groaned or more like moaned and pulled him closer still.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." It chorused. Saying it again and again until the word stopped being a word and become one long mantra. The low voice brought Harry in a trance. And Harry almost asked to be together forever. To accept this man, whoever he might be. Surely they would fit together; they were made for each other, just for each other.

Opening his mouth Harry looked at his mate, nothing more than a specter in this realm, as was he. Two white specters floating in a white light that enveloped them. Kept them safe, kept their worries away. Kept the real world away. And then just when the first words of commitments started to fall from his lips Harry felt himself awaken with a jolt.

Heart thundering and all his senses out of sync, dragon Harry looked around confused. Where was the light? Were was the castle and its garden, and where was his mate? If he had been in his normal form he would have been covered in cold sweat. But in his small dragon form he only suffered the confusion and high heart rate.

After a few moments when he managed to calm down and think more rationally Harry found that his latest dream had caused him a lot to think about. Not only had his mate, which at first had seemed something distant and unreal, become freighting real. But now all the decisions and responsibly of being what he was become real. Up close and personal real. With the emotional overload and still not fully recovered from the feelings in his dream, Harry, without much grace fainted.

X

Quite a few floors away one Draco Malfoy had also been awoken quite rudely. He was drenched in cold sweet and his heart was doing a 180 degree turn in his chest. Or at least felt like it was doing just that. He felt like crying and raging at the same time. He unlike Harry knew what had happened and what the dream world was really about. And now he found that his mate, his mate! Was utterly and completely male. The need to break something upped by ten percent and in his anger Draco lost his human shell and jumped from his bed in normal form.

Pulses of magic started to seep out of him and when he swiped his right arm one of the tendrils lashed out into the wall. It created a three foot gash and beheaded his own bed. When he heard the wood falling on the stone floor he managed to push some of his anger back.

It was unfair. How could the fates have given him a stupid male as mate? What did he need a male for? And what was more embarrassing, in Morpheus realm he at one point wanted this person so much he forgotten everything else. He even forgot himself in his need to complete the bond.

By now the rage had subsided and Draco felt that he could think more clearly. Of course he still felt mistreated and angry, but he could deal with it now. After some more pacing he felt calm enough to sit on his demolished bed. Without thinking he took his wand from his nightstand and murmured a reparo. His bed was back to normal in a heartbeat. If only his life could be restored like that.

Dawn was breaking and even though you couldn't really see it down here. (With the Slytherin dorms being under the lake and all) Draco knew. And even after all these hours of thinking he didn't know what to do. He was tired, lost and unsure. All his life he had managed to manipulate everything around him so it was to his liking, but now, now everything was revolting so fast he lost his grip. Pieces were flying out of his grasp with high speed and he could not control their direction or destination.

There sitting on his bed Indian style Draco looked at his limp hands in his lap. Wicked looking claws were slightly curled inward. He felt weak because he had lost control. His hands started to tremble and Draco made two fists to keep them from doing so, cutting himself in the process. Deep red blood started to seep from his hand, soaking his silken pyjama. "How, how can this be happening?"

"How, why did it not happen like I wanted. I thought…"

Draco whispered turning his head upwards as if to ask some god about how things could have gone so horrible out of control. Never before had such a thing happened to him. Sure he had, had his problems. His life had not been a path of beauty and ease. But he had always known how to walk it though and now just when everything was finally going perfectly he seemed to have lost his footing.

He wanted to flee, taking his mother away from his father. But fleeing was only an option when he had a mate, he could never leave without his mate. And now, his mate might be harder to obtain, being a male and all that. A girl would have been so much easier, so much easier to manipulate. She would not doubt him and be grateful that Draco was her mate. But a boy, a boy would not bow down so easily. He might even refuse Draco just because he did not want to mate another guy. (Not that Draco was a big fan of such parings. Sure he had tried out some guys one, two maybe three times. But girls were his preference.)

"How could this have happened? I just want some peace. Just peace." The words were whispered into the dawn and seemed to drift away. Clenching his fist more firmly Draco blanked his face. Anger once again started to swirl inside him. So he would just have to take this guy and mate him. Then he could take him and his mother away from here and to his home. He would climb any hurdle and be victorious even if it meant hurting some people along the way.

"Alright." Draco smiled and unclenched his hands. Stepping out of bed he lazily put on his human shell and made his way to the communication chamber. A small cosy room in Slytherin dorm that held one fire place. Here students could contact their parents and talk to them.

"I will just talk with mother." An even bigger smile flashed over his face now. His mother always knew how to handle unexpected situations. She would know what to do and tell Draco of the best way to convince a male mate to take him. "Still. Why did my mate have to be male? Who cares about the stronger combination?" Draco whined. Pouting slightly. He did so hate when things did not go his way.

A/n: another chapter done. I'm glad. Now all of you take some time out of your busy schedule and leave a review. It really takes no more than a few seconds and makes this author really glad. Not to mention my muse might give me some 'wicket' inspiration for later chapters. (If you know what I mean.) Hahahaha.

But what is more important is that I hope you liked this new edition to this story. Till next time.

Some explanations

**Morpheus realm**: this is a place for Dragonseekers who are fated to be mates, to get together and slowly get used to each other. It happens in transition week and is actually meant for the submissive. Here the submissive will be exposed to his or her dominant and develop just enough want and need to not resist their mate when the actual bonding occurs. In this realm they will only meet soul to soul. So there is no smelling or seeing who is with you. Just feeling.

**Transition week: ** I have already mentioned this a few times and this time I will explain it so their wont need to be any questions about it later. Let's start.

The transition week counts seven days exactly. (Down to the very last second) In this week a dominant or a submissive Dragonseeker will come into his/ hers inheritance. The transition weeks start when said person has changed fully into his/ hers normal form.

For three or four days the Dragonseeker will become used to their new body and be told by Family (if they know anything about it) what they are. They can even begin training to reach their third form (dragon) or prior form (human shell).

After three or four days the first wave will hit them. This usually happens while they are asleep and is extremely painful (it has been levelled with the highest crucio curse) with this wave dominants body will adjust for the coming muscle power, with a submissive the body will adjust for the coming magical power. (With a dominant you will be able to see a slight difference, more muscle, bigger and such things. With a submissive his body will not change on the outside. Only on the inside.)

Then the day before the week is over the second wave will bring said power. This will not be painful just draining. After that the hunt is on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: chapter six. While I'm writing this I have a nice cup of tea and chocolate bar with me. Life is heaven at moments like these.

Disclaimer: Not mine except for the concept of Dragonseekers. Those I came up with and the story itself of course.

And of course thanks to all those who reviewed my story.

**Yana5Fitful Fantasy, Kona, Missayrealdarkangel** (that was just me not being able to resist temptation) **SilverJadlyn** (thanks!) **Shania MaxwellKatsy15, lambrah, Silvermane1emeraud.silverStarr Light1** (I just thought it was perfect using Atlantis but with my own little twist) **SkulleraCAP.L** (yup yup. Hoi leuk Om Te weten dat iemand uit Nederland mijn verhaal leest. Het is raar hoe je soms mensen uit je eigen land tegenkomt op internet opplaatsen waar je het niet verwacht. Het is namelijk zo groot) **OrionLuckyStarMakalani Astral, Bluedog (I** couldn't help myself. I just love Dragons and I wanted to create a story with them) **QueenB23** (he won't know what's hit him) **The Stopperamarindian gal, GY, GliteryFairyDustAngelous999** (He's just being a brat) **golden+girl736thrnbrookeDoe Dagga DeeVampiricSheWolfAsh of Mine**

And this chapter is dedicated to **Rachel**. Just because she loves Maria Mena's music too.

Q-time

**How does the trigger factor work?**

Well like you said it is mostly effective for the submissive. But then again a dominant will only be born if there is going to be a submissive ( since they need them more then the other way around) just like I said, I work from the point of view were nothing is coincidence. So in short Draco was born as he is because Harry was going to be born as he is.

**How could Ginny survive, breaking your neck is a mortal wound?**

Well not necessarily. It depends where and how you break your neck. In this case she broke her neck pretty low and since the entire necessary vital organ nerves enter just below the skull they kept functioning. This way with no treatment she would have been paralyzed for the rest of her life. Thankfully Professor Snape knew what to do.

**What about Draco's punishment?**

Well in the end he got away with cleaning Professor Snape's potion class every week the rest of the year. Hahahaha Draco is being reduced to cleaning lady (in my thoughts I'm making him wear the apron and everything)

**And the person who is responsible for this cleaned up version: Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi.**

Dragonseeker

By Panthera1984

Chapter 6 Time starts running out.

X

The next day Harry was once again training with Remus and Sirius. Both of them had come into the infirmary at nine and mercilessly grilled him until it was time for lunch. At that point Madam Pomfrey had come inside and forced all of them to stop and have a nice big lunch. Harry still in petite dragon form felt agitated when he found eating his favorite things become quite a job in this form.

Bread spilled from his mouth and he had to do lots of swinging and shaking with his head to get enough inside. And to top it of he found that sweets and dragons didn't mix at all. In the end he was doomed to eat raw meat when he had heaved up his earlier lunch. Life was just peachy.

And then there was still the dream he had last night. And now he wouldn't even be able to talk about it. Letting out a series of yaps and roars he gained the attention from his godfather and friend, but they of course had no clue what he was whining about.

"Now, now Harry. It's only temporary. I'm sure you'll be to your new self by dinner." Remus assured. "And Sirius will make sure you get the best piece of chocolate cake there is." Remus placated. Dragon Harry just gave him the evil eye and snorted. Grey smoke wafted in Remus direction and Sirius eyed him with caution, having not yet forgotten what happened last night.

"Sure, I'll get the damn cake, but you better not set my hair on fire again." Sirius mumbled at Harry. The dragon made a face and a snake like tongue rolled out.

"Well any way" Remus interrupted "its time we got on with it otherwise will be here more than a few hours. It might become days before we have Harry back with us then." The werewolf said semi seriously. Sirius nodded his head and played along.

"I can just image. We'll be the talk of the day. The Grim and his magical playmate tiny Tim." He barbed. Harry shot him a tiny line of fire, he was getting better at it, and narrowly Missed Sirius right ear.

"Come, come Sirius. Play nice." Remus interrupted. "Now Harry I need you to concentrate again and build an image of yourself. Remember you need to go with your feelings too. Build an image that feels most right to you. When you have that use your magic to back the image up and poof you'll be your normal self once more." Remus explained patiently for the tenth time. Harry rolled his eyes and went to work.

Of course like always with magic the explanation of the task he had to perform was far more easy than the actual task it self. Every time he found himself halfway reaching his ultimate goal his mind drifted off to the dream. At once he got a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach and that was that. Poof went his image and concentration. It was going to be a long day.

The day itself turned out to be long, tiring and testing of patience to the extreme but in the end, just before diner, Harry was finally back to himself. And by that time he was so magically exhausted that he only eats his fill, gorged himself on chocolate cake, and went straight to sleep. The subject that had been bothering all day had not even been touched upon.

"Well." Remus mussed. "I think talk is for another day then." He shot Sirius a bemused look while watching Harry sleep. Sirius nodded and reached out to caress away some of Harry's black hair. It had fallen messily about his face and the urge was too persistent to let pass.

"I'm real proud of him though. He has done a remarkable job with all this so far." Sirius murmured. "Far better than most would anyway. But that's Harry for you."

Remus stood and stretched himself. "On another note." He suddenly said. "Who is going to tell him about some of the rituals? You or me." The werewolf cast Sirius a passing glance before walking away. It was time to start moving or Madam Pomfrey would do it for them. For some reason she wasn't in the best of moods this day.

"I will." Sirius responded immediately. He jumped up from his seat and followed Remus out. The two quietly continued their conversation all the way to their shared apartment in an abandoned part of the castle.

"I already told Harry I would tell him everything I found out. I want him to see that some people do keep him informed." The last was etched with sarcasm. Remus sighed.

"I know you don't agree with how Dumbledore handled some things, but he did excuse himself and in the end explained himself to Harry." Sirius face darkened and Remus hurried along. "Besides that, we can make up for that now. As you said, we'll show him it does not have to be that way." Sirius nodded but seemed to be slightly put out all the same.

"I just don't understand what is so hard about telling a few things." He spat. For a moment Remus felt himself flare in anger.

"Well he wasn't the only one who withheld information that was important now, was he, Sirius." The werewolf growled. Aiming on the time Sirius had kept from telling who was going to be the actual secret keeper. Sirius had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"It was necessary at the time." He grumbled. "I know it was a mistake now." He finished. Remus sighed, shook his head and regained his calm nature.

"That's it right there Sirius. You thought it necessary at the time and only afterwards did you know it was a mistake." He said softly. "I am by no means happy with what Albus did, but I can't keep pinning him down on it. All we can do now is making sure we do not repeat this mishap." He slung an arm around his long time friend and said the password to a Chinese vase 'Danger zone' to enter their apartment.

It was part of an arrangement Dumbledore had been planning since he found out about Harry. When time came this place would also hold both Dragonseekers. Its easy excess to the forest and school grounds made it particularly perfect for the future couple. In edition, Dumbledore had been constantly placing protective charms and hexes on the rooms for extra safety.

Also once they knew Harry's partner his parental figure would be staying here also. This al to make sure the Dragonseekers settled in with trusting people around them. And with the easy get away Dumbledore hoped to placate the Dragonseekers more. It was in their nature to life in peaceful settings. He hoped with this all Hogwarts would seem less crammed to the couple. Especially when Harry started breeding.

After entering both Remus and Sirius went their separate ways. There was a lot to think about for the both of them. Remus had to plan lessons for Harry and hand him his homework from the last couple of days. Sirius had to think about how to approach the subject of Harry's mate to be. After some recent information from Albus and even Snape, he had decided to put in the additional information of what happened were Harry to refuse his mate. He would also need to tell about the difference both mates had towards each other. Especially in their need for each other.

It was quite fascinating really. Completely different from most magical beings were the submissive most times had great need of the dominate. With Dragonseekers it seemed to be just the opposite, well, except for certain times like when Harry would become pregnant. Something he would also be discussing with Harry since it their was a high possibility of him getting pregnant the first time around. According to history that was what happened with all previous known Dragonseeker couples.

X

The last two days had been hard for Ron. After the small talk with McGonagall he had gone to the owlery to write a letter for his mum with explanations. And that's when the real problem actually started. After laboring for three hour he had managed to create a somewhat satisfying letter, which he had than tied to Pig.

Now Pig had been the second big problem. Not only had his hyper owl been racing around the owlery expressing his good mood. He just had to do it as high as possible too. In the end Ron had to climb up the ancient beams to retrieve his owl. This he had done by stupefying the thing mid air and reaching out to catch it when it come tumbling down. (He had almost taken a dive after Pig when he his timing had been slightly off.)

Thus having written his own death certificate Ron had left the owlery and gone for Gryffindor common room. All the while he had noted that his thoughts wondered off to Hermione's reaction at McGonagall's office, and her reaction when the punishment had finally sunken in. it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

And to make matters worse, the next day had been equally depressing. The letter he had been waiting for from his mother did not come, making him worry himself sick. And then there was Hermione who seemed to be residing on a different level of existence.

Not only was the usual lively girl completely spaced. She had not done a thing about her homework this whole weekend. This of course had started a wide arrange of rumors to flow around the common room. Three of the main rumors consisted of one) her being sick. Two) she had a new pet project that required this weird behaviour. Three) she'd gone around the bend when losing her prefect pin for an uncertain amount of time. For the moment most students believed the first to be true. Dennis Creevey had even made a trip to the hospital wing (he was chased off by Madam Pomfrey and scolded for making her life more difficult. This had caused and whole other rumor to start about Madam Pomfrey, a few students even thought it was a catch-able decease.) but in the end most students decided to give her some room and let things go at their own pace.

Sitting in his favorite chair near the unlit hearth Ron watched Hermione while she stood before one of the windows. She was staring of into the sky and her mouth was moving every now and then. To all purpose it looked like she was discussing something with herself. Probably how to earn her badge back as soon as possible.

Shifting his gaze he resumed staring out of the window himself. This had actually been the reason why he noticed Hermione. After a while he still did not see any owls approaching, his mother was not going to answer today either. Ron's stomach turned sickly and he decided he would not be going down for diner today. The tension was making him sick enough to put him of his food. Maybe it was a strategy plan from his mother, or something was very very wrong. He hoped it was just a strategy anything else would just cause him to have nightmares.

The rest of the Gryffindor common room was eerily silent for a Sunday and most of the students were either dutifully making homework while discussing rumors or just plain discussing rumors. Harry's sickness being one of them.

In fact most of the school was talking about Harry and his prolonged stay in the hospital wing. Most of the students had started to come up with wild theories about the whole situation. Ron himself had stopped thinking about Harry for the most part; his own life being turned up side down had part in that.

But in the most all the gossip had started to make the houses turn on Slytherin. The story of the maze had gotten out and now most of the student body had started to take it on themselves to make sure the Slytherins did not get away with anything else illegal. They were watched so closely that not even worst sneaks had been able to pull of their work.

All in all one could say that Hogwarts had never been this prank/ bully free. But Ron didn't care very much about all this. He sighed and stood up leaving for bed early. Tomorrow would be Monday and he was pretty sure his mother would send him a replay with the morning post. And there were classes of course. He gave Hermione one last look and wondered when she would come out of her shock.

With a small smile Ron disappeared up the stairs. She would probably be normal the next morning. Maybe a little touchy but nothing too out of the ordinary, they would be having classes after all. And Hermione more than anything else wanted to keep her perfect record up.

Back in the common room Hermione was one of the last students to go up to bed. And all that time she had spend before the window looking off into the distance. Her fingers were touching the glass and pressing only slightly against it while she mumbled.

"That reaction could have been caused by threat, but why did he react on them like that." Some tapping on the glass and a slight nod of the head. "No my spells were perfect. Malfoy must have been carrying a charm. My spells were good but we got caught. How could this be?" Her voice died away while she formed theory after theory to what have gone wrong.

"But how to proceed now. I need to work hard to get back on track." More tapping a little louder this time. Behind her some of the late night stragglers left casting worrying glances in her direction. Normally Hermione was in the group of early sleepers.

"It might work it might not. I need a good plan. I will not have this happen to me again." With a sigh she pushed away from the window and made her way up to her dormitory at last. She went through the ritual of washing and readying herself for bed. When she pulled up the blankets she suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and almost flew of her bed in the rush to sit up.

"I FORGOT TO MAKE MY HOMEWORK!" she howled. In an instant the rest of the girls were awake. The girls watched as the bushy haired Hermione run around the room pulling out books and parchment. Lavender groaned loudly and threw a pillow Hermione's way.

"Hermione its one at night. Go to sleep or at least don't wake us up." Hermione didn't pay her attention and Parvati rolled her eyes. Then picked up her wand and cast a silencing charm on her bed. Yawing she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lavender threw another pillow and then followed Parvati's example. Silence returned to the room but for the frantic scribbling of Hermione's quill and the turning of pages as she looked up the answers in her books. It would take her several hours before she finally went to bed and by then the sky was already turning lighter.

She had been only sleeping for a whole ten minutes when the castle started shaking violently. The girls woke up confused and scared. The shaking became worse and of into the distance they could hear the sound of explosions. Parvati shrieked and jumped out of her bed.

"Were under attack. The Death Eaters are attacking Hogwarts." She yelled pulling stunned Lavender from between the sheets.

Hermione shook her head. Her all nighter had caused her reaction to slow down and she couldn't correctly take the current situation in. she watched as Parvati and Lavender left the room in a hurry and followed them slower. In the common room more students were running around. Most in a complete rush of panic. Another violent shake shifted the grounds beneath them and not a few students lost their footing.

At that moment Professor McGonagall appeared in the common room. She put her wand against her throat and the next moment her voice boomed through the common room. The students stopped their actions and listened.

"Everybody calm down. We are not under attack, but for safety reasons you will follow me out of the castle." Her voice boomed.

"Now everyone I want to see two rows next to each other. We will leave in an orderly fashion." Professor McGonagall ordered. The students did as told and formed two rows. "Now, let's go." And they went.

"Miss Brown stop your hysterics there is nothing to be afraid off." McGonagall sighed. Repressing the urge to roll her eyes she safely led the children out the front door. Her warning to Lavender had however not worked and the girls were being held by her friend who was talking to her softly. It seemed to make little difference.

X

After falling straight asleep Harry found himself back in his dreamscape from last night. This time he was standing right before the castle instead of outside the gates though. Blinking he wondered if this slight difference meant anything or if he would be popping up all over the place if he had the dream again. He guessed he wouldn't find out until next time.

Looking at the castle he was once again feeling the longing to live here. It really had such a welcoming feel to it. It bathed in an essence that made him long to enter through the doors. Taking a few steps he raised a hand and touched the wall. The stones felt cool and rough and while he was connected he could feel magic pulsating through the building. Harry gasped.

"A magical castle. Build by a wizard then." He mused stepping back while at the same time pulling his hand away. The loss of contact was almost painful, like the loss of something precious.

"I wonder when it was build. I fell like I know the owner, but the signature is too thin." Harry dragged a hand through his hair while he tried to remember some of the signatures he knew by heart and compared them to the thin line he had felt in the castle. In the end he couldn't find any that matched, and the building did have this old feel too it. So maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Letting the thought go he turned around to the rose garden. Since he didn't have anything better to do he walked towards the garden and took the first path he saw. Soon he was engulfed by rose bushes and could only see parts of the castle that rose above the bushes. A soft breeze washed over him carrying the scent of roses and salty sea.

While walking through, what Harry assumed, was supposed to be a maze he let his hands wonder. Every now and then he would touch the petal of a rose or a leave. Some times he even touched the branches. The longer he moved through the bushes the more he felt like the flowers were responding to him.

It first started while he was touching the flowers. They seemed to responding and caress him in return? Intrigued Harry had stopped and turned his full attention on the snowy white flowers. (The maze seemed to make up out if many different colored roses) reaching out gain he felt it stronger this time. A tiny touch back against his finger. The feeling was strange.

Cocking his head sideways his horns coming in touch with a particular large flower he touched the flower again. Again the small feeling brushed against the tip of his finger, it felt a bit ticklish if that made any sense. When he was sure nothing strange was going to happen he touched the flowers more fully, using al his fingers and the palm of his hand. The flowers responded in the same way.

Completely fascinated Harry tried to give a name to the feeling the flowers gave him when touching him back. The best he could get was that in their own they were communicating with him. Smiling he gave one of the flowers a long caress and then decided that he really needed to keep going. His curiosity wanted to know what lay deeper in the maze.

Raising Harry suddenly stopped as his head was held back. Blinking he turned trying to see what caused this and found a long branch going to his head. With a smile he reached up and unwind the rose from his horns and stood up. "Sorry, but I need to go now. I'll be back sometime. Promise."

Going on he waved to the rose bushes and got the distinct feeling they were waving back. With a satisfied sight he looked forward and resumed his walk through the maze. His mind supplied him with a steady supply of images of what could be in the middle of the maze.

Then just as the night before he found himself in an all white place. Instead of feeling disturbed by it he let the soothing smell and feel of the place calm him. He seemed to be floating around and somewhere in his mind he started to feel a certain longing. Something should be here but wasn't.

The feeling grew stronger and stronger and Harry started to actively wondering around the white space. When he realized he was looking for the other spirit he stopped dead and felt like hitting himself in the head. Of course he had been missing something, the presence of his supposed mate.

A tiny flicker of anger quickly died as the essence of the plane saturated him and after a few minutes he only felt peace and freedom again. And longing. Which once again aroused the question why his mate was not here yet?

After a while Harry started to wonder or more like float around. His mind was focussed on only one thing. His mate to be. But the plain had taken any kind of malicious thoughts away and even anger and hurt were completely gone. All that he actually had left been a vague wondering why it took so long.

Then he felt it. Just behind him was the presence of his mate to be. A dampened surge of happiness mingled with the wondering and Harry turned around. And just like his senses had told him he could see the white form of his mate.

The other male was approaching him rapidly and white thin robes, probably arms, soon wrapped around him. He was hugged close and he could feel soft breathing in his neck. A shiver of lust warmed his stomach.

Soon puffs of breath were replaced with teeth and soft licks. Harry's eyes went wide and he let out a moan. His spiritual body shivered and shook and when his intended nipped him particularly hard he even let out a soft howl.

The other male moved back and a rumbling laughter pierced the white landscape, Harry stared in wonder. And then for some reason his mate to be threw his head back and laughed even louder, a small trickle of confusion slithered through Harry's mind and he started to pull back.

The other spirit stopped his laughing immediately when he noticed Harry's action. Arms sneaked around him and Harry was pulled lush against his mate to be. "You're mine!" the hiss came near his ear and made Harry want to turn his head and look at his intended.

The other male was having none of it and arms wrapped around him like iron bolts, even breathing became hard and Harry felt himself grow faint. It wasn't normal for a dream to feel this much and be so realistic. Harry wondered how some things were warped and others seemed enhanced.

"You might have been a surprise at first, but you're still all mine." The other male hissed.

"I will have you even now you're a male. And do you know why?" it wasn't really a question. "Because you're my mate, mine and mine alone. Only I can make you happiest." It almost sounded like an order- or a threat. A shudder wrecked through Harry's body, but this time he made no move to get away and his intended seemed to calm down.

Soon the licks and bites were resumed and Harry felt soft lips approach his mouth. When he was kissed at a particular place on his neck desire took over and Harry threw his head back to give his mate to be better excess. The other male growled in contentment.

In the back of his and Harry wondered though. Why was he allowing this, why did he open himself to this stranger. He could be kissed by his greatest enemy right now and all he wanted was to completely give in and- and do something more.

The mouth had moved to his own and a gentle pressure on his lips brought him back from his mussing. With a soft gasp at the feeling the other male took advantage and the tip of his tongue lazily licked his lips before entering. Harry's legs (if he would have had them in the spiritual place) felt like they melted and he leaned into the other male completely.

And then, while the other male growled in contentment at Harry's behaviour, a flash of pain struck Harry like a bold of lightening. It was al consuming and any kind of pleasurable feeling was latterly burned from his body. Harry went rigid and his mouth opened to voice a soundless scream.

His intended gasped and started to pull at Harry, trying to get him to move or react. Harry however was struck with a second wave of pain and he felt his brain shut down to protect himself.

Slowly the white was replaced first with soft grays, but gradually it grew darker and then turned a complete black. His hearing worked like a scrambled radio, yells reached him sometimes overly loud at other times it was nothing more than a warped whisper. The last he noticed before completely blacking out was the worry coming from his intended. It was like a cloud seeped around him. For some reason it made him happy.

And then he was no more. Draco was left alone in the white landscape. His arms encircled nothing but air. He stared at the place where his mate had been for a moment and then a burning anger swept everything from his mind.

X

In Slytherin dorm Draco woke up, his eyes blood red but for the silver slits. Wings were spread white and Draco crawled out of his bed. Long nails ripped the bedding to shreds and his horns managed to rip the curtains. From his chest a low rumbling like a purr could be heard and silver slits glanced over the other sleeping boys.

Then suddenly he leaped the last part out of bed and landed with a crunching noise. Draco opened his mouth, displaying long needle like canines, and then he roared. The sound was ear-splitting and the other boys woke from their sleep with a start.

Zabini looked around dazed, not entirely certain what was happening. The other boys were in a similar state of mind but as soon as they lay eyes on Draco in his true form the stopped moving altogether.

The boy had his body lowered on all four and wings were spread out widely. Eyes glowed red and his claws were producing gashes in the stone floor. With his second roar Draco went for the wooden door and left it splintered in his wake. The other boys had awoken out of their stupor but were still too shaken up to do anything than watch.

Draco raced down the stairs and flung himself into the common room. On his way down he left long gashes were his claws had dug in. once down in the common room glowing red eyes looked around searching for a way out. But with his mind in a frenzied state normal thoughts and reasoning were shut down. And the dragon in him was impatient and worried. His mate was in pain and he could not get to him. He needed- he needed to get there now.

With another roar he flung himself into a wall and caused a significant dent. Stones were breaking and cracks grew bigger with each punch. When the walls didn't butch fast enough Draco combined pent up magical power together with his inhuman physical strength.

The wall gave way and shattered. The castle rumbled and groaned as one of its walls was forcibly removed. Already students were running about stopping when they noticed Draco. The students behind them knocked into the front lines and got squashed by the people behind them. Blink panic had settled in and not a few students were already wounded.

Amidst the chaos Snape entered. Beatle black eyes searched the mayhem before coming to a rest on Draco. Lips thinning Snape backed out pushing the portrait that had replaced the earlier entrance wide open. He then brought his wand to his throat and whispered sonorous.

"Will all students stop their pathetic whining and form two rows? I want you to leave in an orderly fashion or you will suffer the consequences." Snapes voice boomed throughout the room. This time though, the angst and panic was too tick and students only stopped their moving but did not follow Snapes order.

Feeling the vein above his right eye start to pop Professor Snape opened his mouth again. "I said get a move on NOW!" the student body was woken and most of them tore their gaze from the mad magical creature. One look at their Professor sent them running though the portrait hole.

After that more and more students followed until every single one of them was out of immediate danger. Now it was only Snape and a crazed Dragonseeker. Things weren't looking too good.

Keeping his eyes strained on Draco, Severus started a slow approach. Keeping as silent as possible he removed a small silver necklace from one of his pockets. Without taking his eyes from Draco he flipped the cap from the tiny bottle that hung on the silver chain open.

At first it didn't seem to work and Severus cursed his bad luck. But then ever so slowly Draco's movements became sluggish and his coordination faulty. His swipes at the wall Missed and his head swayed form left to right. Smirking Snape closed the bottle and replaced the necklace in his pocket. With much more confidence he approached Draco.

"Now Malfoy, aren't we all glad you mother did not only make me promise to look after you with an unbreakable vow, but that she also supplied me with Suna's scent." Red eyes watched him filled with hatred, the silver slivers spitting venomous looks. Severus almost smiled.

"It's only the first wave Draco." He whispered. "It only means you're this much closer to obtaining your mate. Just a few more days and you'll have your mate with you." Snapes voice kept repeating these sentences over and over again to the drugged Dragonseeker.

At one point Draco finally reverted to his normal self and silver eyes watched him with despair. Chapped lips moved and Severus bowed to catch the words. "He's in pain."

Beatle black eyes flickered with something incomprehensible before he moved back. Standing up he looked at the entrance. None other than Albus Dumbledore stood there. Taking in the damage with sad eyes.

"Talk to me Severus. But first, let us move him to his new rooms."

Severus nodded and picked up Draco. With a little help from Albus they managed to place the wings so they would not bother Severus. Soon they reached the new quarters and waited for one of the occupants to open the door.

Today was going to be a hectic day.

A/N: Finally a new chapter done. (I was bed that's what you all been thinking when you see the update.) So in celebration of this event let me know what you'll think about the story so far.

Side notes

Suna's scent: it's a potion that is made form Sunolar flowers. In wild the scent of these flowers are soothing and relaxing. But when compressed in a high concentrated potion its scent becomes a very strong drug. It's mostly used for magical creatures, but only as a last resort since it has some nasty side effects. And no Snape won't be having any of those because he already took the antidote weeks ago. (The antidote last for 7 till 8 months)


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: A brand new chapter just for you all. Well and maybe also because I like to write. Hahahaha. Must say the Animecon was great! I went as Ritsuka from loveless and Nuriko from gravitation. The only drawback was the bloody hot weather, it was a pain to just move around. You should have seen the costumes though, most girls literally went around halve naked. ( no really it is true, and I was kinda envious it looked a lot cooler than what I was wearing.)

**Hai,**

**I'm looking for someone who is willing to beta my story. My Beta M123 is currently too busy. So if your good at English and know how to go about cleaning a story up, and have the time to help me, please mail me at kimberghoutATgmailDOTcom**

Disclaimer: I do not own that great costume that looked really cool. Damn it. Also I don't own Harry Potter. ( maybe I'll go as a Dragonseeker next year. That should be fun.)

Questions:

**What is with the pain?**

This was explained in one of the earlier chapters but in short. In the transgression week you have two waves. The first one is very painful and prepares the body for the coming power, be this magical or physical. The second wave brings the power and is not that painful.

**Why use the term fainting like a girl?**

This was a question from some time ago, and to answer it just gives a immediate mental picture. And that is what I was going for. I as a girl myself have never fainted before, the only time I actually came close to doing so was when I had a fever from 40 C and stupidly took a warm bath. So I know girls are not that prone to fainting fits.

**Did Sirius or Madam Pomfrey know about James being a Dragonseeker:**

JAMES IS NOT A DRAGONSEEKER, NOR HAS HE EVER BEEN OR IS THEIR A DORMAND BLOODLINE. Harry become what he was because Lily got raped by a dragon while pregnant from Harry. I have explained in an earlier chapter how Dragonseekers came to be. Sirius and Madam Pomfrey knew nothing about this and James and Lily kept it to themselves. Taking the secret with them into the grave.

AS always thank to all my reviewers. I just love reading the reactions of you guys and I cherish every single one of them.

**OrionLuckyStar** ( Draco was doing great damage to the school, and Hogwarts was becoming unstable. Therefore it is safer to take the students out of the school) **Simply Bulisen** (I couldn't help myself. Gna gna) **Yana5**( At the moment the meeting is scheduled for chapter 9) **DestinyEntwinements****Silvermane1****Meekah Greenleaf****realdarkangel****hermionepotter141** ( thank you very much) **Fitful Fantasy** ( evil laughter, he was asking for it) **celestialuna****, seraphangel** ( Sorry no kissing this time, next chapter….) **GliteryFairyDust****fifespice****emeraud.silver****Cassandra M. Clearwater****SnarlingDemoness** ( blushes, thanks for the compliment. Hopefully you'll keep enjoying it) **golden+girl736****SnarlingDemoness** (Murphy's Law rocks) **VampiricSheWolf****SnarlingDemoness****Sissyspacedout**( Sorry) **Elizabeth Patil****Shania Maxwell****maddymouse** ( Just wait until Draco goes chibi on us) **Rachel** ( thanks, I'll try to keep it up) **Snarky Bitch** ( I admire your strength of character. I mean it takes a lot to keep reading a badly written story) **Makalani Astral****you-go-on-my-cookie** ( I just love your name, makes me smile every time is see it) **Elizabeth Patil****thrnbrooke****firefairyislifetheuniversea...** ( Nope 100 Dutch) **QueenB23**, **Zuzanny****InsideMyWorld****Mr. Norris****HK LOVES DENY** (Why thank you) **Sarah R Potter****amarindian gal**(Found anything worthwhile while shopping) **ScArLetKiSs02****momocolady****rayama** ( The aiding was purely in calming Draco down at the end) **karenelaine** ( More like Draco has to re-plan his life. Hahaha) **AnimeRebel014****Lyla Snape****Katsy15**

And this chapter is going to: T-chan, I hoped people would like the garden and the castle. And just for you I'll uncover something. The Rose garden experience has to do with Harry's unique ability. But that's all I'm going to say about it for now. Read the chapter and you'll see what I mend with it.

Dragonseeker

By Panthera1984

Chapter 7:

X

Madame Pomfrey for once in her life felt completely helpless. She couldn't help the pain wrecked boy on the bed before her, but neither could she leave him alone to fetch Dumbledore. She was sure the headmaster knew what was happened, but she had absolutely no idea.

A few more circles Poppy suddenly stopped and smacked herself in the head. How dim could she get. Of course she could send a message to the headmaster, in fact she could send one to Sirius and Remus too.

With a snap of her fingers one house elf appeared. The creature was slightly sweaty and white powder covered the right sight of its face. Apparently breakfast was being made.

"Mistress nurse lady called for Piffle?" a high girly voice squeaked. For some reason it felt strange and warped coming from the brown prune like face. But Poppy shook herself and addressed the elf before her.

"Yes, in fact I need you to deliver two very urgent messages. The first is to the Headmaster, tell him to come to the hospital wing immediately. The second is for Mister Black and Lupin. Tell them also to come here as soon as possible. Now hurry!" the elf left without its usual affirming of the task or a bow. Poppy was pleased, it seemed that Piffle was a fast working little thing, albeit a somewhat messy one.

Just then another scream seemed to rip the very air apart and Poppy turned on her heels and rushed to Harry. The boy seemed in a great deal of pain ad Poppy did the only thing she could do at this point.

Singing an old lullaby she had learned from her grandmother she produced a bowl with cool fresh water and a cloth. She then started to wipe his forehead in soothing circles. She thanked the high heavens when the boy seemed to clam down, but that only lasted a few seconds before he began to wriggle and twist in almost inhuman ways. Soon after his skin seemed to bubble like heated wax and Poppy took a step back.

Never before had she seen something like this. By now the skin was not only bubbling but rippling like the ocean. It was a disturbing sight especially with they way the light kept reflecting in different ways from the scales.

X

Dumbledore stopped before a Chinese vase and motioned for Snape to do the same. The both of them laid Draco down with some difficulty, the boy in his Dragonseeker form was quite hard to handle. Those wings certainly didn't make things any easier.

When all was done Dumbledore walked towards the vase and knocked on it three times. He then waited for a few second before repeating the process, this time a bit harder. Behind him Snape tapped his foot and kept one eye on his Godson. He hoped Suna's scent would work a bit longer, he had no particular care to deal with Draco while he was half crazed. Not to mention that the drawbacks of the scent would set in soon. Poor boy. Snape repressed a dark chuckle at that thought.

Just when Albus reached out to knock once more a hidden door opened where the Chinese vase had been. A dishevelled Remus stormed out wearing a half open shirt and pants that seemed to barely hang onto his rear. Golden eyes looked around and landed first on Snape and the mess of black wings and limps on the ground.

Pupils dilated at this and his gaze moved to Dumbledore. "Albus?" uncertainty laced Remus voice as his eyes returned to what he now recognized as another Dragonseeker. Albus had followed the whole process and pushed Remus back into the room when he wanted to open his mouth again.

"Inside Remus. This place, however remote it is located, can still be found by unwanted ears." Behind him Snape sighed and scowled. Sure let him deal with the boy alone. After some more scowling at Draco he picked up both arms and started to drag. By the time he was inside he was sweaty, grumpy and ten times more snarkier then usual.

Once inside he dumped his godson's body like a rag doll and wobbled off to Dumbledore, Remus and the now also present Black. The convict looked even worse then the werewolf and for some reason Severus had the feeling he had a bad, bad night. A shallow smile surfaced and somewhat more happier he took place in one of the chairs by the hearth.

"Good, now let's begin with what Severus can tell us." Dumbledore opened the talk. Beside him Snape didn't look al that glad. He then rolled up the sleeve of his right arm and pressed it under the aged wizards nose.

Blinking Albus wrinkled his nose and refocused his gaze. After a few seconds a red dot with a miniature crest became visible. "Ah, a vow I see. That makes things a bit harder but I guess we'll have to do." Opposite them Remus and Sirius could only look confused.

Dumbledore murmured under his breath before suddenly fixing his gaze at Sirius. "I must say that I think we have located Harry's mate." He pointed at the pitiful puddle on the ground by the door.

"Quite unexpected it has come to my attention that Mr Malfoy is a Dragonseeker himself and of the dominant kind. I would be grateful if you were to prepare Harry for this Sirius." His usual soft blue eyes fixated at Sirius with painful intensity and didn't let go until the man nodded his consent.

"Splendid." Albus said with a brilliant smile. Snape winced at this and went to cover his arm.

"Is there anything else to tell Albus." Remus finally voiced when it looked like the ancient wizard had fallen into a stupor.

With a sudden start the wizard looked up and then smiled, for some reason Remus felt like he had poked a dragon in the eye. "Of course there is more. There is always more. Just yesterday Griffin Thornbush, who had prank the third floor toilets to spout demeaning curses( people had quite a shock when they sat down only to be insulted by the toilet itself), told me about this wonderful kind of candy that is good for you. Muggles really come up with the most wonderful ideas. But I don't think you meant that." He said cheerfully. Remus gave the distinct impression of someone who felt like he opened the wrong door and seen something disturbing. Sirius snickered and Snape just glowered at the werewolf.

"But I do indeed have something more. Now that we know who Harry's mate is and with Sirius preparing him and Remus training him, we'll be able to progress more smoothly. I also read in one of the books about Dragonseekers an the stages in the transition week." At this both Remus and Sirius perked up and paid focussed attention. Snape continued to glare.

"See, first he is the body change. A Dragonseeker obtains his unique appearance. Then there are the first wave and the second wave. As my calculations have shown me Harry will have this first wave today or tomorrow. It involves the changing on the inside and is according to the scrolls quite painful. This wave prepares the body for the coming powers." He looked at the man to see if they understood.

"Okay, now after this first wave Harry will need to adjust and soon after there will be a second wave. This one is not painful and usually happened at night while the Dragonseeker sleeps. Harry will not notice a thing. Anyway, the second wave will bring his powers. Among those powers, which plainly said are just huge boosters for the powers he already possesses, will be one power that is unique to only Harry. The scrolls however don't elaborate and I can't tell what to expect." Dumbledore finished.

Sirius was doing an impression of a kid being told he could get a Christmas present and open it. Remus was looking blankly and oddly worried. He soon voiced his thoughts though and managed to dampen Sirius spirit. To Snapes delight.

"But Albus, will his mind be able to process this. I mean even with wizards and witches getting there full power when 17, some of them go insane. And what your telling me this is worse, much worse." Golden eyes looked pleading at Dumbledore, begging to be told everything would be just fine.

Dumbledore bowed his head and that might have been an answer more in itself. "I know. The scrolls say nothing about this, but I expect that a great deal of Dragonseekers met their end in this way. There really is no evidence, but logically speaking the chances are against Harry this time. Though on the brighter side mister Malfoy made it, so his presence should form a kind of anchor to Harry." By now he was purely speculating and everybody knew it. In the end it just come down to the fact that nobody knew. And if Snape knew it was clear that he couldn't talk with the unbreakable vow placed on him.

"The fact is, I don't know. The books don't elaborate on the transition week or Dragonseekers in general. We're lucky to have gotten as much as we did. Sorry Remus, but I can't console you in this, we'll just have to wait and see." Albus looked drained and pale, Remus was doing an mirror version of it. Sirius was fidgeting in his chair his blue eyes showing slivers of pure fear.

After his everybody seemed to sink into a stupor rolling the information around in their thoughts. It even went so far that Albus Dumbledore jump started when a loud crack was heard and a house elf appeared next to him.

For a moment everyone in the room looked strangely at the house elf before snapping back into polite interest. The elf bowed before Dumbledore and then a short bow to Remus and Sirius. "Master Headmaster Dumbledore, Mistress Madam Pomfrey is asking for your presence. The young master Potter is pain. She is wishing to see master now please." She then made a weird little motion and also pointed at Sirius and Remus.

This however had not been needed as the former two had shot up the moment Poppy had been mentioned. Still in sleeping attire the two left the room Sirius completely forgetting to change into his Animagus form. Albus Dumbledore, though looking strained, took the time to thank the elf and send her off before following.

"Young Severus let us go. Also please divulge to me any kind of information you can reveal. It would be most appreciated." The elder wizard said while walking out the room. As he passed he lifted his wand and murmured a modivicated levitation spell.

Malfoy's body for a moment stayed as it was before slowly going up. Then it hovered towards one of the open doors and disappeared inside. All the while Snape didn't blink an eye but merely waited by the door for the Headmaster.

This done Albus left the room which closed behind him. Both man slowly made there way up to hospital wing as to not arise suspicion.

X

Madam Pomfrey sighed in relieve when she saw four people enter. Wringing her hands an rumpled hair she hurriedly walked over to them and latched onto the headmaster. "Albus, the boy been like this for some time now, everything I tried just won't work. It's like he absorbs the spells." She explained.

Albus nodded his head and followed Poppy to the end of the room that was now Harry's corner. On the bed they would see the wriggling boy and when coming closer they could see the rippling skin as well. Remus went ash white and sunk in the nearest chair, one hand hanging on too Sirius's pants.

"O Merlin what's going on?" Remus chocked golden eyes looking worried. Sirius took Remus hand in his own and awkwardly petted it.

"I think this might be that first wave the Headmaster told us about." He finally said.

"Quite correct mister Black. Though I never thought it would look anything like this." Albus responded.

The headmaster bowed over Harry and his hand hovered over the boys face, the others waiting unsure what to do. With a sigh he pulled his hand back and shook his head. "He seems to be in a coma, as far as I can tell he isn't feeling anything anymore." He rubbed his white beard in thought before going on. "I think it's a kind of protection. Remus I think we don't need to worry as much about young mister Potter, these Dragonseekers have more up their sleeve than a scaly arm."

The poor attempt at a joke was not appreciated although Sirius produced a weird little cough until Remus stared at him hard. Trying to stop Sirius chocked and went into another coughing fit.

"All we can do is wait it out. It takes about eight hours." Snape's cold crisp voice said. Four heads turned to Snape who had been forgotten for the moment. Snape scowled superiorly at them before turning around.

"If you excuse me Headmaster, I have a drugged godson to attend to. It would be most tiring to let him wake up alone." With this last puzzling comments he left on his heel robes billowing around him in a way only he managed.

"You know, I have always wondered how he does that." Sirius whispered blue eyes trailing Snape out the Hospital wing before returning to Harry. "Anyway I guess it will be a long wait."

Remus nodded and wriggled in his chair. The werewolf felt caged and wanted to move, at the same time he didn't want to move from this place which caused him to wriggle in his chair instead.

For the longest time Remus wriggling and Sirius's of tune humming were the only sounds aside form Harry to break the monotonies. After a while Dumbledore joined in with the humming, what bugged Remus though that he now had to listen to two different songs he didn't recognize. With his worries about Harry and his curious nature trying to figure out which songs it were he was rapidly gaining a monstrous headache. Thank Merlin he was in the infirmary, headache potion was only about eight steps away.

Then just when he almost figured Sirius song out Dumbledore humming raised into a soft singing. "Yohoo yohoo a pirates life for me." And then it was back to humming again. Next to Remus Sirius looked shocked, eyes wide mouth slightly open. Remus was in much the same state and the only thing he could think of was WTF.

This was how Madam Pomfrey found them five minutes later. "Remus? Sirius? Is there something wrong, is Harry still okay. Did I miss something?" she never god an answer but two identical looks from blue and golden eyes stating, you have know idea and please help us in some way.

X

Severus Snape was a careful man. It was in his very nature to move about shrouded by shadows and watch the world around him from a distance. He had been surprised therefore when Narcissa had insisted on him being Draco's godfather. She knew him well, too well in many ways. But he had allowed her, her wish, and from there on his life had been more difficult.

He had shortly after told the dark lord about the prophesy he had overheard and thereafter taken the job as Potions Master. He had gone from the dark side to the light side because of that blasted ash haired woman and her son. He had even turned spy for her for Dumbledore. Narcissa had managed to work her way into his life and she had never left that place. She was like a decease with spreading tentacles throughout his body.

He was still his own man though. He considered everything she asked of him and turned her down more times than he complied. But in the end it all came down to one thing. A first love he had never gotten over and the feeling as though Draco was in some way his own child.

With a sigh he sat down beside the bed the teen was resting on. He looked harmless in his drugged induced state. Black wings were spread on each side of him and his horns grazed the headboard.

"You better be prepared for the coming few days Draco Malfoy. For your going to have a wonderful ride waiting for you." He spoke sarcastically as he knew all to well how his godson thought about Potter.

He then resumed his quiet mussing wondering why he had not told Draco who his mate was. But then he knew why, a Dragonseeker, in this case the dominant, had to find his mate on his own. Help was not appreciated, it could even get you killed. No he Severus was no fool and he found that he wanted to life a while longer still.

When Draco groaned Severus set back and waited for him to waken. He was unsure which drawback Draco would experience, but he was sure that whatever it was Draco was not going to be pleased with him.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and found that the world around him was painted with so many colours it made him slightly sick. The world also seemed to have acquired a slight rocking motion. But something was calling out to him from his unconscious mind and then Draco remembered. He had to move, his mate was hurting he needed to get to him. His mate.

Without much thought Draco threw the blanket back and stepped out of bed and set of to the door. At least that was what he was doing according to himself. Snape watched his godson wobble around the room like a drunk. For some reason he knew this was supposed to be funny, but the fact that Draco was going to be hell for the coming few hours sucked the pleasure right out of the situation.

"Draco please return to your bed at once. I have given you Suna's scent, you won't be fit to go around." He drawled watching Draco miss the door by two feet and ploughed right into the wall. It looked painful.

Draco hissed viciously and clawed at the wall producing deep gashing in the grey stone. He then turned his head in the general direction of his godfather and bared his fangs. Blood red eyes seemed to search for something before he started to move again.

"Now listened here Draco your mate is fine. He is only experiencing the first wave. You know it will prepare him for you. He is getting ready for you." Severus made sure to put great emphasis on this. He was unsure if it would work but it was better then nothing. Surely the dominant would calm somewhat if he heard that his mate was preparing himself for him.

Draco hissed some more and wondered to the door once more knocking over a fragile antique looking table. When he finally did reach the door he fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds before roaring and smashing through the wood. The door splintered outwards and Draco left his room. Snape sighed rubbed his forehead and reluctantly followed his godson.

"Draco you will cease this behaviour. It is unnecessary, your mate will be with you soon enough." Severus almost yelled the last part as Draco ripped through a couch. The boy was now on all fours trying to move around more steady. It didn't seem to work.

At Severus harsh tone Draco turned his head around and stared at his godfather for a long time. Severus felt himself sweating a lot. Those red and silver eyes were unnerving. Then the black wings wrapped themselves around Draco and his eyes turned to their normal state.

"I will have him soon?" Draco spoke slowly and his head swayed form side to side. Apparently Suna's scent was upsetting his balance and vision. Suddenly Draco's face grew vicious again, lips curled back to show gleaming white fangs "You will not have him, you will not go near him. MINE, MINE MATE." Severus bowed his head and took several steps back, showing submission. Apparently his godson was somewhat back to normal but his reasoning was still on a vacation.

A soft growl of satisfaction reached his ears and Severus relaxed somewhat. The biggest danger was over now. The rest of the day would be probably spend trying to keep Draco in these rooms. Speaking of trying, his godson had just tried to get to the door that lead out of these chambers.

A shriek and another crack later Severus sighed as he watched Draco pull himself away from yet another wall. Draco then turned to throw him the evil eye, but instead looked at the bookshelves to Severus right instead. It was going to be one long day and he didn't even get to spend one minute of it in his potions lab. Bloody ha ha.

X

Outside the castle professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick were calling people to form groups according to house and year. It took a while to delay the massage to everyone but in the end they managed.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to tell everyone what actually happened this morning." Professor McGonagall's magically enhanced voice boomed over the courtyard. All students looked at her some even going so far as to glare.

"What I am about to tell is not something any of you can understand, I don't want any questions for I'm only allowed to tell this and not more." The students moaned and rolled there eyes or in some cases snorted and wrinkled there brows. It was clear they were not happy at all, shivering in their nightgowns a nearby group of girls muttered rather strong curses.

McGonagall ignored them all and continued her lecture. "At this moment we have two awakened magical creatures amongst our students. They are of the same species. They will likely cause some trouble in the coming months but you have nothing to worry about. There are however a few rules that the Headmaster urges you all to follow. Please go to your prefects and ask for the leaflet." She clapped in her hands. "Now everybody back inside, breakfast will be over in a hour and classes will continue as normal."

As the students marched inside Flitwick raised a brow and spoke form the corner of his mouth. "Nothing to worry about, a little ruckus. My Minerva I never thought you to be one to sucker coat the truth."

McGonagall stiffened for a moment before composing herself. "This is all I'm allowed to tell Filius, even to you." She then turned on her heal and left to prepare for her first class.

Professor Flitwick found himself happily humming. And while he made his way back to his own rooms he felt a rush of energy overtake him. A challenge, it had been so long since he had a challenge. Now were to start. A creature like McGonagall always went by the rules and always worked in the same way. She was a creature of habit. He should have this information out of her in no time at all.

Somewhere else in the castle Hermione Granger was rushing through the library. She calculated and found she had just enough time to search the magical animal section before first class. Maybe if she did some extra credit in all her classes she would win her prefect badge back. Surely a plain show of willingness would help polish up her slightly tarnished reputation. Professor McGonagall had to see that Hermione was trying her outmost best to redeem herself.

And while she wondered through the section, one hands brushing the spines of the books she murmured to herself. "And I won't be taking any problems from the boys again. They'll just have to fend for themselves from now on. I can't make any mistakes now, need to be careful."

She continued down the line until she found a book that seemed to bring some light to the words she heard professor McGonagall say. In her other hand she held the leaflet Parvati had handed her. She and Neville had taken over the duty from her and Ron. But she was going to make sure that the little twit didn't carry that pin for too long a time.

Holding up the leaflet she read some of the rules again. Number five held a clue that one of the creatures had only just awakened. And this book she was holding held a index about all creatures that needed to reach a certain age to come into their inheritance.

Satisfied she walked over to Madam Pinch and checked the book out. Of course she would have to get some more books soon, but she only had just enough time to get to class. Lunch couldn't be soon enough to continue her search. Not to mention she would need to get her hands on some theories she could research for her other classes as well.

X

Ron snorted well he stumbled up the stairs to his dorm. So Hogwarts now held none human students. That sounded like an invitation to accidents the size of Fred's last prank. A shiver made its way up his spine. Freds joke really had been a bit too much. Although Ginny found it extremely funny.

Looking at the leaflet he snorted and threw it on his bed before picking up his bag. With a sigh he went downstairs again. In the Great Hall he noticed Hermione missing and rolled his eyes. The girl probably rushed to the library as soon as she heard about magical creatures. She was so obvious sometimes. A fleeting though went too Harry and when he would be better before Ron dived into his breakfast. Bacon and toast.

Somewhere in his mind he felt like he was overlooking something huge, but soon the feeling was pressed to the background when the owls filled the Great Hall. Attention was focussed on anything red. But once more there was no answer from his parents. Maybe he should go to Dumbledore and bring up the option of something being wrong with his parents. Surely his mother would have answered sooner. Especially with how Ginny had been hurt all because of their wondering.

Just then professor Takashi walked into the Hall and settled down on his regular place. Silvery hair flew around him before settling back. Some of the girls sighed and started at the man dreamy eyed, and to Ron's horror some of the boys were in no better state. That was just sick.

Professor Takashi suddenly turned his way and he smiled. Ron felt even more sick but nodded at the man all the same. The man then rose from his seat and walked ( more like glided) over to Ron and stopped just behind him.

He then leaned forward one hand resting on Ron's shoulder. "I have found you some evidence, come to my office with miss Granger after dinner tonight." He then stepped back and left the Hall. Afterwards the only thing that Ron recalled was that he hadn't eaten any breakfast. And he had this retching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped that he would never be touched by another male like professor Takashi had just done.

The man had implied a familiarity that didn't exist between them. Disgusting really. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Pushing the plate back he left the Hall himself, ignoring the whispers of a group of Hufflepuff girls near the entrance.

A/n: There you go all done. For those wondering professor Takashi already has a mate. She is French and owns a little magical teashop in Edinburgh. This is not a very well known fact because of the dangerous times. At the moment misses Takashi is hidden in a Veela Pocket in south Africa for her own safety. This is why Takashi can teach at Hogwarts and visit his wife after hours with a special portkey.

Wish me good luck with my vacation in Corsica. And also let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. And finally an chapter 8 for you. And for those who are interested I'm now 22 years old and for my birthday I got a bracelet. ( Pandora)

Again my thanks to all those who reviewed. I really enjoy them and my muse loves them to death.

**HK LOVES DENY****DestinyEntwinements****Drahme****, id, ****realdarkangel****rayama** ( You'll be happy to know that I have found people who are helping me to make this story better readable) **celestialuna****Fitful Fantasy****fifespice** ( Dumbles had wisely decided to leave the job to the better man, hahaha) **QueenNilya** ( and here it finally is) **golden+girl736****, drippy123** ( sorry for all the confushion) **esper **( chibi is a cute Japanese word for small) **thrnbrooke** ( Ron is a bit freaked out with veela's since his last encounter and his own bold but humiliating behaviour) **Makalani Astral****, sbkar** ( as you will read in this chapter, Ginny has been in St. Mungus for a few days for extra healing) **Kavfh** ( next chapter my friend) **Silvermane1****QueenB23****Shania Maxwell****Yana5****Mme Norris****Alexandria Jade Lily Potter****cardfreak****Lady Gaidin****zainx****SaphireGoddess57****, jempot76** ( you can post me among your favourites in you account) **yukaishepards****Avalene****Sweet-single****, Allison, MITSUNE** ( I'm glad I did not disappoint you) **EbonyBlack1****momocolady****, VICTORIA, ****sessumruslover****chelle20****, Storm, ****hpficfiendtheoriginal**

**Note about this chapter: **This chapter can be considered a bridge. I must admit that some of you might find it dissapointing but it contains an introduction and is a step up to the next chapter in which Draco and Harry will be mating. In this chapter a few lose ties are also taken care of.

This Chapter is going to:

**StargateFangirl,** who was the only one to notice my error in naming Dean as a prefect when he is in fact suspended. Also I really liked your review and the information and opinions you gave. Very useful and I therefore hope to be seeing you between my reviewers again.

this chapter will be replaced with a beta version once I get it. Untill then I'm very sorry for all the mistakes.

Dragonseeker

By Panthera1984

Chapter 8:

X

( Day five, Tuesday)

X

Looking peaky and sick Ronald Weasley slowly almost sluggishly put some food on his plate. A croissant and a cracker were just laying there and for some reason it felt like they were looking at him accusingly. The waiting had finally gotten to Ron, he was officially not hungry. With a groan he pushed the plate away and put his head on the table with a loud bang. Next to him Neville threw him a sad look.

His Gran had send him a letter a few days ago, it had been filled with pearls of wisdom. But he had gotten the howler in privet and his Gran had praised him in the end for finally proving himself to be of Longbottom blood. Neville wasn't to sure he should be glad with the compliment or not, but it was definitely better than suffering for days without a letter. Neville hoped for Ron's sake there would be a letter soon.

Further down the table was Hermione. She had build a fort of books around her and seemed to be reading at least three books at the same time. A few second years opposite her pointed at her and whispered to each other behind their hands. The bushy haired girl was known throughout the Gryffindor tower as a bookworm. But lately it had gotten much worse.

Hermione Ignored the world while she poured herself into her self set tasks. If she wanted to be at the top once more she would just need to scarify some of her free time. Surely if professor McGonagall saw her hard work she would make her a prefect again. Sniffing and pushing back strings of hair she turned a page and started to work on her list of magical animals that needed a mate to continue living.

The world around her was one of classes and books now. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered about why she couldn't visit Harry or why Ron had not yet received a letter, but she really wanted to earn her spot back. So helping her friends would have to take a second seat to Hermione getting her little place in the world back. She might not be the prettiest witch or be of a pureblood line or have a strong magical core. But she did pride herself on her smarts and cleverness. She was proud this had earned her a visible reward, a prefect badge, and she wanted it back. She had earned it and she would earn it again.

Sniffing again she winced as her eyes felt hot and dry. Drat maybe she should just go to Madam Pomfrey for some eye drops. It wouldn't do to get an eye infection. Coughing she started to pull her books together and place them in her bags. Form the corner of her eye she watched something red land in front of Ron. Turning her attention back to her books she was taken by surprise when the voice of Mrs. Weasley amplified boomed through the great hall. Books cascaded form the table and one of them fell painfully on her small toe. Eyes watering with pain she turned around and watched Ron. Anger like she never felt before burned through her veins.

"AND WE HAVE SPEND TWO DAYS AT SINT MUNGOS WITH YOUR SISTER FOR HEALTH CARE. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU JUST WAIT WHEN YOU GET HOME RONALD, THIS IS NOT THE END OF IT YET. IT WILL BE THE ATTIC AND KITCHEN YOUR GOING TO CLEAN FIRST, THEN THE REST OF THE HOUSE!"

Mrs. Weasley voice continued with listing al of his shortcomings and ended with a vague promise of punishment once more. By the end when the red letter ripped itself apart after a particular wet raspberry, all Ron could do was just stare at the table. His hands were shaking and tears leaked at the corner of his eyes. Just then another voice he had not heard in days shocked him back into reality.

"Ronald I don't want to see you again. I hate you!" Hermione blurted out, her voice slightly hysterical. Ron watched her go with a bit of worry, Hermione wasn't looking all that good and her eyes were glazed over with what looked to be a fever.

"Well that's a bit harsh. Totally gone around the bend that one." A third year boy called Nolan commented. Neville looked like he wanted to say something but turned to Ron instead.

"She looked ill." He spoke, Ron nodded.

"We'll tell McGonagall when we leave the Hall. She'll know what to do, there is no way Hermione will be listening to us anyway." Ron said then shrugged and eyed the staff table wearingly. With a sigh he pulled himself from his seat and went to report to professor McGonagall. Neville followed a bit slower unsure he was truly needed.

XxX

Draco gazed stubbornly out of the window with unseeing eyes. His godfather was sitting on one of the last couches in the room. The others having met a untimely fate called Draco's temper. Of course his drunken like state had not helped at all. And now hours and hours later the damn potion was finally loosing its effect on him.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his godfather reading a potions journal, his intense black eyes focused on the text and his mouth pulled into a thin white line. One white thin finger rested on the top of the right page ready to turn it around when he was done with the page before him.

To anyone this would seem like the best opportunity to try and sneak out of the room, but Draco knew better. His godfather might seem absorbed and busy, but he was keeping his senses wide open and any movement Draco made was registered. If he got to close to the door those black eyes would rest on his back. Burning him with their intensity, and thanks to that dratted potion he could not take on his human shell.

Of course Severus would calmly explain to Draco all the disadvantages of going out like he was, one of them being that he could get kicked out of Hogwarts and thus being farther away form his mate.

In fact that was another thing that was bothering Draco. It was clear his Godfather knew more about his mate then he was letting on. And part of Draco wanted to rip that information out of the man. But then his animalistic site would instead of being glad with that knowledge feel ashamed and weak. How could he hope to protect his mate and be strong for his mate when he could not even find his mate with his own devises. And when that cycle of thought passed he was glad for Severus insight and that he didn't tell Draco about his mate.

With a rumbling growl Draco looked outside again, bored out of his mind he started wondering if he should not just leave the room. What was he afraid of, some puny human students? Teachers? Draco scoffed at the thought but did not leave the room. For some reason he felt slightly weak and sleepy. The need to sleep had been getting stronger for some time now but Draco had refused to abide its call.

"Stop your whimpering Draco, it does not fit you and it disturbs my peace." Severus voice reached him and was enough to make him stop growling. Instead he threw Severus a poisonous look and hopped of the windowsill. Stalking over to a half ripped couch Draco sat down and pulled his legs up on the couch. Sitting there poised to jump any second his silvery eyes fixed solely on Severus. It would take some time but he knew it would bug his Godfather with passing time.

With something akin to fascination Draco watched as his Godfather ignored him. Seconds passed and with a smirk Draco casually placed an repairing charm on the grandfather clock in the south corner. The clock started ticking once more, a sound that could grow quite frustrating.

Time passed and Draco remained in the same position, his eyes never leaving Severus and only blinking stopped those silver eyes from watching him constantly. The grandfather clock was doing a marvellous job. Draco smirked as Severus every once in a while shifted position and when his complexion grew paler he knew he had won.

Then suddenly Severus closed his potion journal and placed it before him on the table. His black eyes focussed on his Godson as he sat back. "Do tell me what it is you want Draco." He spoke casually, his voice bored and cold. Draco smiled.

"Why, I thought you would never ask." He spoke pleasantly just to irritate the man. "But now that you mentioned it, I would like to get out of these rooms and start my search. I promise to be a good boy." Sarcasm dripped from his lips and his silvery eyes glinted with mirth. In Severus black eyes a glint of that same mirth could be seen.

"And what prey tell, would you do if someone saw you?" it wasn't really a question and they both knew it. Draco however pretended to think it over a smug smile playing over his lips, eyes glittering with a devilish delight.

"Why Godfather mine, scare their pants off of course." Draco Finally replied. Severus only sniffed at that.

"Draco, Headmaster Dumbledore will have no trouble giving you a hard finding your mate even without him knowing, which he does by now by the way. If you're going to do something at least use that brain of yours." Severus quipped back.

For a moment Draco's eyes shone with a feral delight. His Godfather had just given him permission to leave the room. He could hunt for his mate, all he had to do was think about a way to go about it. For however much he just wanted to find his mate, he knew he would have to be careful.

"By the way, how much longer is this potion going to work." Draco asked in an almost bored tone. Severus answered back in much the same way.

"Another hour or two at the least. I needed a lot to knock you out. That dose would have been enough for a dragon." And with that he picked up his potions journal and resumed reading.

Draco felt shocked. For a moment his body grew numb before he swallowed hard. Never before had Severus needed to use so much of the potion. Sure he had gone into a few rages, but that was just after he had come out of the transition week and his emotions had been unstable. But even then Severus had needed enough to put down a extremely pissed of hippogriff. For him to use so much must have mend he had really lost it.

Sinking back on the couch Draco carefully blanked his expression while he thought about how he was going to spend the next two hours. Surely he would be able to function normal and put on his human shell by then. Satisfied with his reasoning he relaxed and let sleep that had been threatening to overtake him have free rain. Within seconds he was whisked away into dreams he would not remember when he woke, before entering a plain where his mate was waiting for him.

On the other site Severus looked up from his book and gave a small sneer at his Godson. It seemed the bond was already growing between the Potter brad and Draco. For his Godson to feel the tiredness caused by Harry's first wave would only happen if they had formed a link in some way. He would have to ask Draco about it when he woke.

Closing his eyes he rubbed them before looking down on his journal. It was an old script, many of the notes were incomplete or just rough rafts of ideas the maker had. It would appear useless to the untrained eye, but the fact that in this book he had found the basics for Wolfsbain potion had made it priceless to Severus. In fact his current project would probably be successful also because of these notes. Of course he would probably blow up a cauldron or two, but in the end he would finally manage to fabricate a fertility potion.

A tiny smile graced his lips. No one would ever guess that Severus actually worked on this potion. And many would call him stupid because there already were a number of potions on the mark with the same result. Of course his potion wouldn't be just for being able to conceive, it would make procreation between unlikely species a fact. And what was more, it would make vampires be able to have children the natural way. This had been lost to them for centuries now, but with the help of this potion it would be happening once again.

Not to mention that the man requesting this potions was paying Severus good galleons for it. Of course he wouldn't have bothered with it if he had not been interested. And as the grandfather clock ticked softly Severus eyes read the old texts within the journal carefully. Once every while he would look up to see Draco was still sleeping, most likely he would wake the same time that blasted Potter did. He made a mental note to not patrol the corridors the coming night. He didn't fancy running into his Godson while he searched the castle.

X

Hermione Granger had never felt worse. Of course she only grudgingly confessed this to herself after the numbers on her page tripled and danced before her eyes. Her entire body felt icky she noticed and her hair was like a mob of oily tendrils clinging together. After this confession she had sat down outside the castle.

The place she was at was only a few feet away from the castle, but for some reason no one ever came here. The stillness and serenity of the little secluded spot soothed her and it had soon become her favourite spot over the years. And now it provided quiet study time.

Letting out a sigh she felt that her longs worked hard and tiredness cloaked her like a heavy wool blanket. Somewhere she knew she had gotten sick, almost no sleeping and staying outside during the rain yesterday had done that. But most of her just stubbornly kept going and now she felt like her limbs could not carry her back to the castle, let alone to the hospital wing.

Then for some weird reason she felt sad and lonely. Tears started spilling soon followed by whales of pain, sadness and anger. With each sob she only drained herself more and when the tears stopped and she felt oddly better about her situation her body viciously reminded her that she was sick. Really sick.

Dazed she slumped on her books and papers, her mind too befuddled to understand what was really going on. She wanted to get up and go but her body just didn't work. Then with a jolt she realized that her name was being called by McGonagall. Fear sunk its claws into her heart.

Professor McGonagall was looking for her, but where she was the professor would probably not find her. And no one else knew about this spot as her refuge place. And now that she couldn't even call out… she really had worked herself into a mess. Once more Hermione felt like crying, but by now she was just too worn out. There simply were no more tears to spill.

And still the tiredness grew, her sick body taking what it had not been given. To rest and sleep, those thoughts started to dominate Hermione's mind, even shutting out professor McGonagall's voice. For a few moments Hermione tried to fight the sleep and the darkness that came with it. But her mind and spirit yearned for it and she give in. with a sigh she sunk into a deep slumber. Her body labouring to heal.

X

Professor McGonagall felt aggravated and worried. After Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom had told her of Hermione Granger's strange behaviour and their suspicions she had calmly told them she would take care of it.

Not at all worried she had send out a couple of tracer charms and gone to her classroom. She was confident her magic would soon find the sick girl and she would pick her up and bring her back to the temporary hospital room.

But then time had passed and she had just finished her second period class, fifth year Hufflepuff's, when she started to worry. Still she was confident and had used her two free periods to search for the girl. After a check up in the castle and finding out Hermione Granger had not attended any of her classes worry grew and she had enlisted a couple of students to help her search. At one point she had even looked outside but it had been to no avail. Hermione Granger was no where to be found.

Now with the day almost at its end, Minerva was feeling a bit frantic and was heading towards the Headmaster to inform him of her problem. In her mind Minerva listed all the information given to her by the students who had helped her.

Padma Patil had searched the library and her friend Lisa Turpin had searched the rooms on the same floor as the library. Then there had been Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones who where just now searching the ground floor. She herself had checked the other classes and Hagrid had searched the grounds after she had to return to her class. No one had been able to find miss Granger.

With a sigh Minerva swore to ask that girl how she had done it once they found her. Surely strange magic was at work here and she feared the bright witch might have done something dangerous. And with her being sick her magic should be unstable too, making faults all that more easy to make.

Crossing the main hall she was stopped by the sight of three seemingly stunned students. Two if them were looking horrified at the third figure laying on the ground. Feeling slightly sick Minerva recognized Hermione's still form and rushed over. The moment she approached the girls Hannah and Susan came out of their trance.

Screams permitted the air and students suddenly seemed to come from every corner. For a moment McGonagall felt like screaming herself before she pulled out her wand and cast a barrier. The next moment she stunned both Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones and carted the three bodies off to the temporary hospital at the third floor.

The masses behind the mobile barrier followed closely, clearly now that they had nothing else to do but wait for dinner, following professor McGonagall seemed like a good idea. Minerva herself felt annoyed and increased her pace and managed to get inside the hospital and slam the door before the students could follow inside.

For the next few minutes Minerva took care of Hermione Granger. Putting the girl in pyjamas and forcing two potions down her throat after an medical scan. As her friends has suspected she was indeed having a fever, from catching pneumonia. In her case it had developed faster than normal due to her not so healthy behaviour of the last two days.

After she had taken care of Granger professor McGonagall turned two the two Hufflepuff's and released them form their stunned states. Before the girls had come around enough to start screaming again McGonagall had pushed two steaming mugs of a mild relaxation potions and told them to drink.

Obedient they drank their potions silently and their pupils widened drastically and they slummed back in their beds. They watched professor McGonagall like a pair of lazy cats, their heads slowly moving to follow their teacher and answering all her questions without thinking.

When McGonagall left the girls she was once again speeding off to the Headmaster. Her thoughts jumbled as her mind tried to wrap itself around the just received information. Shaking her head she gave up and prayed Albus was where she needed him. This case she would gladly hand over to him and she would assist only from the sidelines.

Strange cat human creatures dumping Hermione in the main hall indeed. Creatures that spoke with a heavily accented hissed English and ordered the girls to take care of the human. She hoped she could find Albus in his office, she didn't feel like searching the castle for him.

X

Diner that night at Hogwarts was a loud and mind-boggling affair that night. Not only were rumours flying round the four tables with more speed than usual, it also appeared that several teachers could not or would not attend diner.

That evening Ron was informed by professor McGonagall that Hermione was save and being attended to. Not much later she left the Great Hall not even sitting down for diner. Ron told Neville about Hermione and the two boys then resolved to visiting her first thing in the morning if allowed.

At the same time this was happening Daphne Greengrass pointed out that an awful lot of professors were not attending diner, which was followed by a few comments and a whole lot of suggestions. Each of those rumours did not even tip the truth thought strangely enough some of the information circling around was indeed correct.

Hogwarts rumour mill continued well past midnight and most students would find themselves quite tired the next morning.

Somewhere else in the castle Draco awoke finding himself alone. On the table as a silent evidence that Severus Snape had indeed been in the room laid the potion journal. With a shrug Draco stood up and yawned. After a few second he found that he could put on his human shell and took of.

When the hidden door closed behind him he wondered for a moment where his grumpy godfather could have gone to before shrugging it off. If he knew his godfather he could probably be found in the dungeons brewing a potion.

Willing himself to walk slower and calm his instinct Draco walked into the Great Hall. At the dead of night it looked slightly creepy, a huge empty hall with five tables which were surrounded by lumpy black shadows which Draco knew were benches and chairs.

Calming down further he walked to the Slytherin table and settled down. After a moment a single plate appeared with small pieces of meat and a glass of iced water. While eating Draco thought about his latest dream visit. His heart was still humming form the vigorous kiss he had been sharing with his mate before he had woken from it. If he closed his eyes he could still taste his mate and feel the soft warmth against his lips.

A warm feeling crept up from his chest and Draco smiled. With a quick few swigs he drowned the last of his water and stood up. The dream had told him his mate was fine, the progress was coming along great and he had the whole night to search the castle. Now the only question would be were to begin.

After a few moments of indecision Draco decided to begin with familiar territory, the dungeons. Sure Severus would not like it if he was indeed working, but he would be done with the dungeons quickly as he knew them by heart.

With practiced ease Draco slipped through the network of halls in the dungeons. His eyes sliding form wall to wall and stopping for each door. Each time he hoped to have reached his destination, but as he closed his eyes and focussed his attention to his surroundings he felt nothing. Each time he found out he had not yet found his mate hurt him.

Sure his dream had been great if not a but sexually frustrating, but knowing that he would probably had to wait another day to find his mate was not acceptable. And as the hours crept on and Draco moved to the ground floor he knew that he would have to wait till the seventh day. It just didn't make it any easier to feel so tangled up. His whole being was telling him to mate, to find his partner and enforce their bond.

And even though he knew that he had probably not a change at all to find his mate before the seventh day, his instincts were telling him he should at least try. So as hours passed by Draco wondered around. He was so distracted that when he passed a window on the third corridor and saw the sky turning a soft grey he was surprised.

Already the log night had to make place for the day. Stopping to admire the view he wondered. Today was his mates sixth day. He would have reached the second wave this night or the following night to come. And he thought with a big smirk, tomorrow he was certain to get his mate.

Yes tomorrow nothing was going to stop him from getting his mate, and if the dreams had been any indication his mate was longing form him just as much as he was for him.

X

Narcissa Malfoy watched as the sun broke the sky with soft pastels. One look at her calendar told her that day six had just dawned. With a soft fragile smile she looked back down on her journal. The thick green leather journal was her third since she had given birth to Draco. Each journal spanning hundred and hundred of pages filled with her thoughts, emotions and opinion. And in some rare cases she had drawn in them.

Touching the drying page with a fingertip she infused her magic in it. The text flickered then shimmered. The black ink seemed to swirl and took on the characteristic quicksilver nature of mercury. She smiled, it was a handy little spell she had learned long ago. In the beginning she had started using it at home so her sister could not read her dairies. Now it served to keep her much more deadly secrets and thoughts.

In those volumes she had plotted and told of things she had done to ensure Draco's safety. It would not do to have Lucius find them and read about it. Her husband would kill her for sure this time, and he would drag Draco to the Dark Lord within the same day he had killed her with some petty excuse.

Oh she was sure he would be slick about his excuse as always. He would probably tell Draco the Dark Lord had made her an prisoner to cement the trap he would create. So she had made use of her little spell all these years while writing in her journals. And now after all these years, with Draco just a day away form claiming his mate she would soon have no need to write in her journals any longer.

With a smile she thought about the house she and Draco had created. The lovely garden with a myriad of flowers. She would be happy there and she would be able to see her grandchildren being born there.

The house more like an old fashion castle was infused with old ancient magic's and adapted to suit the two Dragonseekers. With a happy sight Narcissa closed the journal and put it away in one of the many drawers of her desk.

Standing up she went to the window and looked outside once more taking in the view she would soon be trading for something else. And while she did so she forced the feeling away that she would be spending more time waiting here than she would like.

For Draco would be mated by tomorrow, but then he would probably take a few more months before he felt it safe enough for him and his mate to move. Why was it that when the end was finally in sight time seemed to double if not triple. If only she could move time like she wanted too without casing problems. But she would just have to wait it out, sure enough things would be well soon.

A/n: This time no note but I would like to invite you all to come and visit me at

**http / lavender-sage. livejournal****. com/**

remove spaces.

Here you can ask me all your questions and tell me your thoughts on my story. Here you can also find how far I am in writing a chapter.

But even so please write a review, I really enjoy your reactions.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co are not mine, this story with them in it is.

Now Beta'd by **Fae Child19** here is the improved version of chapter 9, for all of you to enjoy. Thank you very much for cleaning my chapter up Fae Child19, it is much appreciated.

Warning: There is mention of sex in this chapter, nothing explicit. I thought about it but decided not to since fanfiction deleted one of my stories for it before.

**To all reviewers, thank you so much for responding. By now there are so many of you it really makes my day. Also a thanks to all the people who read my story and did not give it up. When I see how many hits this story has it's enough to keep me writing on it. **

**Dragonseeker**

Chapter 9: A final dance

* * *

Day 6 noon

Ron and Neville sat down beside Hermione's bed just when noon bell finished. The last footsteps could be heard making their way down to the great hall. Vague shouts and chatter reached their ears, the hum of it producing background music.

Both boys felt unsure about being here. Sure Hermione was a friend, but the last few days were hard to forget. And with everything going, on they had lost touch. Now being together felt a bit strange, especially since one of them was sleeping.

After a few minutes, neither boy had spoken. Neither were really sure how to go about it, should they just speak to her? She was asleep so she wouldn't hear it, what would be the point? And another thing, they might wake her up and Hermione needed to rest now more than anything else. Professor McGonagall had been very clear about that.

"You may see her misters Weasley, Longbottom. You will, however, make sure she rests and I absolutely forbid you to even mention school and anything to do with it. Did I make myself clear?"

Both boys had nodded, almost saluting, before turning to Hermione. And now that they were here, they just didn't really know what to do with themselves. As the minutes passed by and the time they had grew short, Neville pulled something form within his robe. Ron looked questionably at him.

"It's herbs, my Gran always says that a good herb never hurt anyone. I made it last night, it helps with breathing. Makes it easier. You think I should burn it for her?" Neville seemed more insecure then ever.

"I think it would be best to just put it on the nightstand with a note. Burning it wouldn't go too well on the professor's list of things not to do." Ron answered, smiling at Neville with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "She'll like the idea though, Hermione loves to find out about new things."

Neville nodded and placed a cotton bag with pink and yellow flowers on the nightstand.

"You think she'll be back at school soon?" Neville asked next.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "No idea mate. But Hermione would want to be back as soon as possible. Honestly, I think she couldn't survive without learning something new each day."

The next few minutes were spent in silence one more. Then the bell rang, and Neville and Ron stood and left. It had been an uneventful visit and the patient had been completely out of it the entire time. Still Ron felt a bit better knowing he had done this. He had been thinking too much about his own condition and problems. Thinking about Hermione helped put things back in perspective. Of course that howler he had received had done much the same thing. He wouldn't ever be pulling a stunt as that again.

Well not unless it was absolutely necessary.

X

Harry felt like he had too much energy, and no way of getting rid of it. Already he had started pacing the hospital wing, using some of the gym exercises he remembered from way back when. Halfway through, Madam Pomfrey had come in and ordered him to his bed. He had gotten an earful about the condition his body was in, and that he needed rest and not exercise.

So sitting in his bed feeling like jumping but not allowed to do so, made Harry wonder what else he could do. Remus and Sirius would come by at noon, Madam Pomfrey had told him. Apparently they had some news to tell him.

With two more hours to go till noon, Harry found that he really needed something to think about. Anything would do, just as long as it could make him forget about his body. Which was aching in the strangest places by now. His wings spread out behind him seemed to be suffering cramps, it was really irritating and painful at times. His horns seemed to have gained a half an inch, as did his fingers.

On the other hand, the rest of his body was still the same. Now if only he could manage to gain his human form, he would have been allowed out of the hospital wing. Or at least he hoped he would be. By now Hermione and Ron would think he had died or something. Though knowing Hermione, she would probably be researching about what could be keeping Harry away. He was sure that this time she wouldn't be able to find it out on her own. In a way, this pleased him, this time he could tell her what was going on, when everything had settled down. Not something that happened a lot, if ever.

And now that he thought about it, Sirius had left him one of the books about clan history of magical creatures a few days ago. He had forgotten about it because of training, and the information he had gotten from Sirius. Leaning over Harry picked a small green book from inside the nightstand. Sitting back he flipped it open.

The first page held a short note of gratitude to different people. Next was a short piece on what the author wanted to accomplish with his work. Harry smiled as he read the last words. So in short this work is for the better understanding of beings different from us. May it create a bridge that one day may become wide enough for all of us to march down side by side.

With a smile he flipped through the pages to the dragon section. The book might be small but Harry soon noticed that it covered anything magic. There were even chapters on wizards and witches, who were listed as magical beings. This author really was good.

An hour later a soft breeze ruffled Harry's hair. Looking up Harry noticed a plate of food, he hadn't even heard the house elves bring it. As a matter of fact Madam Pomfrey had yet to come and check on him.

Wondering if the medi-witch might have been called away for immediate emergency, Harry placed the book beside him and picked up a cucumber sandwich. In the next few seconds Harry found himself pushed back and the sandwich ripped from his hands. Juice from the sandwich left his hand wet and slippery, but Harry didn't really notice. A huge humanoid form covered in fur was blocking his view.

Swallowing his last bite, almost chocking on it, Harry pushed himself away from the creature. His wings had started to spread but were stopped by the wall behind him. Pupils narrowing Harry felt breath moments of first shock, and then panic, and then shock again before it tuned down to a low, steady fear. Hands tucking the blanket high he waited for anything.

When after a few minutes nothing happened, Harry dared to look at the creature again and found it gone. Carefully he looked around almost ready to release a sigh, he found the creature walking near the windows. Harry scooted back so hard his wings got crushed against the wall and he let out a startled yelp. The creature was on him faster than lightning.

"Master?" It spoke. The experience was rather strange, because while the creature might stand on two legs and be capable of speech, the rest of it resembled a large cat. And from between it's black coloured lips and sharp teeth came a voice that had a distinct purring undertone.

"Master, you mustn't." It spoke again and all Harry could do was stare in fascination. He noticed that the eyes were a bright golden, and seemed to glow in its warm brown furred face.

In shock, he did absolutely nothing when the creature reached out for him with paws and pulled him away from the wall. He also let it fold his wings back and prop him up with a second pillow. After that the cat took a few steps back, pulled up its lips in what was probably a smile (this showing of very sharp teeth did not help calm Harry) and nodded its head.

"Master, please rest. We will take care of everything, Rinrin is bringing in the food as we speak and Tanka is preparing suitable living arrangement until your mate has found you." Then the cat bowed, pressing its paws together, and left. Again it walked up to the windows and started looking outside.

The moments after this were spent in a dull, dreamlike state for Harry, until he finally managed to process what had just happened to him. After that, it took a while longer before he could think about what the cat might be implying by calling him master.

From the corner of his eye, Harry watched the cat walking before the windows. His hunger was completely forgotten for the moment. As he watched the cat, he took in what he saw and grabbed the green book. Leafing through it, he compared the cat with some of the creatures in the book. It wasn't in there though.

Maybe he should just ask. It did appear that the cat did not want to harm him. Leaning forward he looked at the brown cat. It had a head full of hair like a human would. It was braided, and from between the hair the tips of round ears could be seen. The head was also a strange mixture of human and cat. Shaped like a human but with cat features. The body again was formed like a human but held many likenesses of a cat. The hands and feet were paws and Harry imagined that if needed claws would extend from those. The only piece of clothing was an odd tabard of sort, long enough to cover the cats upper legs. It was male, he also noted.

Suddenly the cat turned around again and looked straight at Harry. "Master, do you need for anything? The food is coming soon, Rinrin will be done preparing it in just a few more moments." The honest look of tenderness threw Harry completely off. Never before had anybody looked at him like that. Sirius was closest, but it did not hold this degree of fondness. Too many shadows made it impossible for Sirius's eyes to ever have a look like this.

"Master?" it asked again.

Startled Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Who are you?" The _who_ held a lot more than just that, but at the moment getting this question answered was enough. The cat smiled.

He walked back to Harry in a few strides and bowed again, it paws pressed together. "Master, my name is Shuuhei. It is my job to provide, care and protect you. You who will give life will always have three of us. Myself and my two wives have been chosen for you by the council."

Shuuhei stepped back and beamed down on Harry, giving the strange toothy smile again.

Carefully listening Harry groaned inside at all the new questions arising from the one that was just answered. Looking to his nightstand he noticed that in less than half an hour Sirius and Remus would be here. It would be better if he and Shuuhei had most of his questions answered by then. For everybody's peace of mind.

"So you're a bodyguard of sorts?" Harry asked.

Shuuhei showed his toothy smile again and made a strange coughing sound. Harry thought that might actually be laughter. "Master, we are that and more. Our race has been servants to your kind for almost as long as Dragonseekers exist."

The cat seemed to have a habit of answering the question and at the same time create more. Pushing the blanket back completely Harry settled down before the creature. "Your kind you say, but what are you and how did this strange bond come into existence?" Harry asked his eyes intend on Shuuhei.

"We are children of Ubasti, we are the chosen one to serve the half gods. So the old legends say. Even our library or lore keepers cannot tell how it came to be. Only that old legends exist. It does not matter though. We are happy to serve." Shuuhei bowed again. Then at a sound from the window he turned around.

"Master Rinrin has your food. You will notice that it will help your body greatly." From behind Shuuhei a black coloured cat with blue green eyes emerged with a plate in her paws. She smiled a toothy smile and placed it on the bed.

"Master, I have prepared your meal for you." The female cat said bowing and pressing paws together.

Looking down Harry noticed a bowl filled with brown liquid. Looking at it questionably, he picked up the spoon beside the bowl and took a small sip. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue he felt delighted. This was the best tasting soup ever. (At least he thought it was soup)

Rinrin smile grew bigger and her eyes became more blue than green. "Master I am happy that you enjoy this simple meal." She spoke bowing once more. Next to her Shuuhei looked proud, then he abruptly turned to face the windows once more. Rinrin and Harry followed his example.

Harry assumed the cat by the window was Tanka, the last one of his three servants. This female was large, larger even than the male and well over 6'4. She was also built heavier. Where Rinrin was shapely built, with a large bosom and hips, Tanka was built almost like a male. Except for a few aspects which were definitely female.

This cat was a dirty gray in colour with a white main of hair and gray eyes. Her face held great gentleness, if you could actually tell something like that from a humanoid cats face. Harry stared he kept eating. Rinrin had stepped forward and stood on her toes as she pressed her nose against Tanka's cheek.

"Welcome sister of my heart. Have you found it yet, a good place to build?" Rinrin stepped back and Shuuhei stepped forward. He also pressed his nose against Tanka's cheek but instead of stepping back he went to stand beside her.

"Thank you sister of my heart, Husband. I have found a place nearby, and our separation would have not needed to be so long. I scouted the surrounding and will start building right after our husband has warded the place." While explaining the three walked back to Harry.

"It already seems to have some protection, but it can still be found by humans. I had to remove a sick girl earlier. I want to be sure no one can find our den unless our master wants it to be found." With that Tanka turned to Harry completely and also bowed pressing her paws together.

"Master." She simply said.

Almost automatically Harry nodded at her. Shuuhei looked proud all the while and moved back to Harry. "Master, you had more questions?"

Surprised Harry blinked. Was the cat a mind reader of sorts? He couldn't help but smile and in his mind he shook his head. Because of the soup, he had completely forgotten about his other questions.

"Yes you are right. Please tell me how to address you all, and why your kind is not in this book of mine." Harry held up the green book. Shuuhei's eyes flitted over it before bringing his paw up to his mouth. He made the coughing sounds again as did Tanka

"Master we mean no offence. But we are keepers of your hearth. The world has no business to know about us. In fact there is an inscribed tablet, which holds a contract. In short, we are like ghosts in this world. Our birth and lives are never to appear in any writing. Even when we die, we leave no body behind to be buried. Only our own scribes keep writings in our library." Rinrin nodded showing agreement with Shuuhei's words.

"As for how to call us, our names are enough. We are very honoured if you would consider to use them." Shuuhei bowed again this time without pressing his paws together.

Before long the four of them were in a discussion in which many things were told to Harry he had not read in the books or had been told by Sirius. All too soon, the noon bell rang and in the distance Harry could here footsteps. His godfather and Remus were coming for their visit. Turning around to tell the cats, he found the room empty. The only evidence was an empty bowl and an open window.

Turing back to the doors that had opened, Harry suddenly wondered what happened to Madam Pomfrey. She had not been around for the whole morning. Hopefully nothing bad had happened.

Still wondering what might be keeping Madam Pomfrey, Harry nearly jumped from his bed when a hand landed on his shoulder. Without thinking he pulled back and let out a low hiss, displaying fangs and behind his back his wings had started to spread.

"Harry, my boy. How are you this fine morning?" Sirius boisterous voice calmed Harry. Remus, however, noticed what had happened and pulled Sirius back a bit.

"Sirius, have some decorum. You know Harry's instincts about who to let close might be a bit frayed at the moment." He gently scolded his friend. Sirius smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ah, your right Moony." Sirius moved back a bit further and took the only chair by the bed.

"But Harry we have news for you, about your mate." And with that all laughter and merry fled from Sirius face. The seriousness that replaced it made Harry dread what was to come

"What kind of news?" When Sirius shook his head Harry wanted to escape through the nearest window.

"Just a few moments Harry. Remus wants to be here too." Harry noticed a delay when he saw one. And this was definitely one because Remus was only a few feet away getting a second chair. Deciding that he might as well get some other curiosities satisfied, Harry started talking.

"What happened to Madam Pomfrey? She has not been here the whole morning."

Sirius face made a funny expression, but again he was saved as Remus settled down beside them. Another moment of delay. Luckily Remus started talking the moment he settled down.

"That has to do with your mate. He is already here, actually what I'm trying to say is that he is a student from here. He was searching for you and I think when he felt your pain he went into a rage."

For the second time that day Harry's mind drifted off while he tried to process information. This information he both dreaded, and yet for some reason he was also very happy. A flash of his dreams came with a flood of warm feelings. So maybe it wasn't all that dreadful.

"Who is he?" Without meaning to Harry asked the question. Of course he wanted to know, this was his life. He needed to know so that he could start making decisions.

Sirius squirmed in his seat and looked away when he answered the question. "Draco Malfoy."

It was silent for a few moments. Then Harry blinked, blinked again and tried to speak. For moments all he could do was move his mouth while no sound came out. Then he screamed.

"WHAT."

Remus flinched and leaped away, while Sirius merely winced and hung his head. And this was not all he had to tell Harry. He had promised that he would tell what would happen if Harry refused the Malfoy kid.

"There's more Harry. Something you need to know about your mate. You might be able to live without him. But he isn't able to, he will die if you refuse him." Next to Azkaban, this was one of the worst experiences in Sirius life. And the hurt in Harry's eyes was like salt in an open wound.

Still, he had only wanted to assure Harry HE had a choice in all this. In the end, with this knowledge revealed to them, it might not seem like a choice at al any more. Not with Harry's character trait to save people.

"Sorry Harry, it was just that I wanted you to make a choice. A choice form the heart-

Harry shook his head, cutting Sirius of. "You should know more than others that choices can only be made when you have all the information you can find. I know that there never is such a thing as knowing everything when making a choice, but this time you kept something that was there and could be told."

Sirius looked even more miserable and Remus sighed. For a moment it looked like Remus was going to say something, but in the end he merely stood and pulled Sirius with him.

"We will come back in a few hours, we'll talk then." He smiled at Harry and then turned to the door dragging an unwilling Sirius with him. "Come Sirius, give Harry some time to think it all over. He still loves you, even now. I'm pretty sure."

The door closed behind them and after a while not even footsteps, or in Sirius case clicking of nails, could be heard. He was alone again.

Settled back in his bed, back against the wall Harry started to turn his new information around in his head. And one thing kept drifting up again and again. Malfoy was his mate, the person in his dreams. The one to die if Harry decided not to mate.

Was there really a choice left.

And suddenly he could feel the kisses they had shared in their dreams. Blushing Harry hung his head. For a moment he hated how some part of him wanted Malfoy. Bad.

X

As night approached, Draco felt more and more aggravated. Sure the barrier that had been keeping his mate from him in everything but his dreams was growing thinner. It didn't mean he could locate his mate though. So instead he was pacing, in the room given to him by Dumbledore.

Sure he would rather turn the castle upside down, but at one point Snape had suggested just waiting it out. This would do lots to calm everybody's nerves. Well everybody's but Draco's. Of course if it were any other time Draco would have agreed with Snape, but this was not such a time.

Contemplating his own thoughts and corresponding actions showed Draco a really out of character part of him. He had expected to lose some of his control over his actions, okay maybe a lot of control, but this knowing you had lost it and not being able to help yourself was a whole new level of torture.

Hissing and growling Draco walked out of his room and calmly started running his claws through the repaired furniture. The ripping of fabric and splintering of wood gave some satisfaction. It helped with his frustration, just doing something seemed to help.

X

Back in the hospital wing Harry left his bed and headed for the bathroom. Under his arm he held a bundle of clothes. Behind him the cats were cleaning up and Tanka was pushing around furniture like there was no tomorrow. Shuuhei overlooked the two females, while at the same time watching Harry. "Please hurry master, we need to relocate, the hours are slipping away and your mate will be here soon."

Harry tensed and he closed the bathroom door harder than intended. His mind was filled with doubt, fear, anger and denial. Even now that he had taken this decision to mate he still kept asking himself if he really wanted to. Like Sirius had said, he had a choice after all. And this was Malfoy, the bane of school.

Pulling of his hospital gown he replaced it with a heavy silk robe. The design was simple and only the sleeves were decorated with tiny seed pearls. Wrinkling his nose Harry walked back out and was surprised to see three cats waiting for him by the window.

Rinrin was holding a canvas sack holding his possessions; Tanka and Shuuhei were both standing on the windowsill. The moment Harry walked in, Rinrin jumped through the window and Tanka followed suit. Debating with himself one more time Harry suddenly shrugged his shoulders and pushed all doubt away.

Walking up to the window Shuuhei held out a paw and Harry took it. The next moment both of them went sailing through the air. Shuuhei ran down the wall with sickening speed Harry watched the ground close in, then just before it would be too late the cat pushed away from the wall and leaped onto a nearby rooftop. A few jumps later Harry was back in the ground slightly nauseous. He couldn't wait to learn flying.

"Master you will have to wait here. Your mate will arrive soon." Rinrin said. The small female was all smiles and liquid eyed, apparently she was very happy for Harry to be mated tonight. Harry flinched and instead took in his surroundings. They were on a large clearing in the forbidden forest. For a moment he wondered about the clearing but shrugged it of. There were other things he wanted to know.

" So this is were your going to build the house." House was spoken hesitantly as if not sure what other word could be used to better describe his new home.

"No master this is the place chosen for you mating." Rinrin spoke up again. By now, the only one of the cats left. "You will need much room for the mating, my husband and bounded sister are finishing your residence as we speak. But it is not appropriate for mating."

A chill crept up Harry's spine and suddenly he found that the sky was turning dark alarmingly fast. What could he expect from the mating? How would it go, and why so much space? The pictures his mind came up with did not help calm him down.

Feeling more nervous by the minute he turned his soul attention in Rinrin and watched her build a fire and what seemed to be a bed of leaves, twigs and huge amounts of moss.

Slowly looking away from Rinrin Harry stared at the crackling orange and red flames. Again his heart was overcome by doubt and fear. He tried to tell himself it was normal, everyone would feel weird about the situation he was in.

Not only had his body changed, but with it his entire life. Nothing would be as it was before, and all his future plans, as far as he had any, would have to be reconsidered again. And the most prominent thing amongst everything was the though that he was actually choosing to mate with Malfoy.

Maybe he should not go through with it, there was still time. He could say no and run, hide. Harry swallowed and with a sudden flash of panic started to walk towards the trees. He could not do this after all; no one could expect him to be ready for something like this. Sirius had said he could be happy with other people. But what about Malfoy, his only chance was Harry.

Feeling like crying Harry stopped hesitating once more. Later Harry could not recall how long he might have stood there. It could have been seconds or hours. And when Draco arrived, he had not even noticed until a clawed hand had touched his arm.

The touch felt more like an electrical discharge going form his arm to his spine to his brain. Stunned Harry slowly turned around and saw a long male with outspread wings standing there. For a few moments he could not understand who it was or even why they were there.

In fact his brain didn't start functioning until the male abruptly released Harry's arm and took a step back.

Confusion and doubt laced through the eyes of his mate. Slowly the look of feral delight and lust was replaced with something close to horror and shock. Pupils dilated, Draco took another step back. "Potter?"

After that hell seemed to break lose. Both males glared at each other and eyes filled with accusation flung poisoned needle like stares. Lips were pulled into snarls, showing of sharp fangs.

In the back of his mind Harry wondered at his own behaviour, but when he saw Malfoy looking at him like that he felt hurt, and he wanted to hurt this other Dragonseeker back. So each stare was returned and each silent message was matched.

Behind them completely forgotten Rinrin moved away from the clearing. The Ubasti had the look of a cat who'd gotten the cream look on her face, and her eyes glowed a faint green. As she disappeared between the trees her eyes were the only noticeable thing until they seemed to wink out of existence.

Back in the clearing the two Dragonseekers had started moving, walking in circles around each other never breaking eye contact. Harry was certain that if he blinked or looked away something explosive would happen. By now he noticed that he could no longer control his behaviour, his body was acting out of its own accord. In the back of his mind he suddenly remembered something about mating rituals.

Draco was experiencing the exact same thing, he could still think and argue, but his body no longer obeyed. And while he felt like ripping Potters head off for daring to be his intended, his lust was soon eating away what sanity remained.

For a few seconds Draco tried to fight his instincts, but then he no longer had control. Within a moment the black Dragonseeker stopped his previous circling and lunged forward. Harry having his own body act of its own accord felt a sudden change at this. Before he had been ready to attack, now his body was melting. Hot lava pulled down and made his legs weak.

A giddy feeling took over and lust started to cloud his mind.

It was a feeling he had never had before, it caused his body to feel alien. Then Draco grabbed him and his world exploded into a feverish pit. Thoughts no longer formed and his body took over, reacting to an ancient ritual, reacting to the touches and demands from Draco most eagerly.

The silk robe was torn away and Draco looked at the pale body before him, it smelled so good. It looked even better. Driven, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him close, the both of them meeting halfway for a hot tongued kiss. Neither noticed the scratches and wisps of magic. Forgotten was their hurt and distrust.

Somewhere in his mind Draco finally thought about removing his own clothes when he felt unsatisfied with the contact. Soon though, he almost sighed in bliss when he felt Harry's skin on his own. The magic around them like a sphere, white and golden in colour.

X

That night an aurora borealis could be seen in the sky. It's main colours magenta, blue and green, playfully shimmered in the night. It was a beautiful sight. With it the whole world seemed to come to life, cries of animals sounded throughout the night and birds created their most delicate ballads with their voices. And in the middle of it all, Harry Potter was placed on his back on a moss covered bed. Draco covering him with his body, black wings spread out behind him in a display of dominance. Slowly, ever so slowly the blond entered, giving Harry time to adapt, trying to keep the pain to a minimum.

Both of their minds still ruled by their bodies urges. What was happening between them was not magical or heaven, it was basic, sweat, lust and hormones. Their blood and genes had taken over to do what needed to be done. And with it the bond formed, a red line circling around them binding them together. Their mind, body and soul, forever entwined as one.

When they were bound completely a magical discharge ran through their bodies, cleansing them from former commitments. The lightening bolt scar on Harry's head was the last to be effected. Suddenly Harry could think again before he was overcome with pain as his forehead burst open like an overripe plum. Black blood oozed out until finally fresh, healthy red blood replaced it.

The pain dissipated but Harry had long before lost consciousness. On top of him Draco was already asleep, completely spent. They slept through the night joined at the hip.

X

That night hundreds of witches and wizards felt a magical discharge ran through their bodies. When they woke up the following morning they would find that they lacked one essential mark. A black marking on their left arm. The skin was left unmarked as if there never had been such a thing as a dark mark on them. It was the end of Lord Voldemort's terror.

Last of the Slytherin line, direct ascendant had fallen. Purified through the connection he had shared with Potter.

X

With the first rays of sunlight Harry began to rouse. His mind was hazy and the only things coming through were a throbbing dull headache and the pain and discomfort of his body. At first he wondered why he would be in pain. Then when he looked around, found himself staring at trees and grass, his memory slowly started to seep back.

Suddenly his body seemed to hurt ten times worse, and his headache concentrated to a single point in his forehead. Trying to move he found himself restricted by a heavy weight. Feeling stupid, Harry flopped down again and started to work on Draco instead. The other male was draped over his body and seemed content to stay there.

Harry's prodding became more urgent when another bodily function started to make itself known. Finally Draco reacted by rolling off Harry. With a sigh of release Harry made a beeline for the nearest trees and settled down beside one. His body was protesting with each movement he made. Finally he could make his way back and found that Rinrin stood beside the newly lit fire.

The feline held a bowl of steaming water out to him with a cloth. Grateful Harry started to wash himself, all the while trying very hard not to thank back to last night. When he pulled the cloth over his face and it came back with blood he started to frown.

"Rinrin, could you look at my head, I seem to have hurt myself." Harry called out, his eyes not leaving the bloody cloth. The Ubasti was at his sight in a flash.

She carefully lifted his head with her paws and she looked him over, then she smiled.

"It is nothing master, the cleansing has purified the scar you bore. With the first mating, a part of the bonding process consist of cleaning the mind, body and soul from anything wrong." She smiled and walked back to the fire, which now had a pan hanging above it.

Soon sounds of splashing water and birds could be heard. A delicious smell permitted the camp and a few feet away Draco started to rise. The blonds head and upper body rose and he seemed to sniff the air, his eyes still closed.

Near the fire Harry was dressed, again in a silk robe with decorated sleeves. This one was green with yellow ornaments. It felt good on his abused skin. Suddenly a yelp from behind made him turn.

"Potter, how could you do this." Draco snarled, then his gray eyes flickered with panic and he rushed forward. "No, no leaving, your mine."

As he reached Harry in all his naked glory, he stopped short and shook his head.

Harry looked at Rinrin, eyebrows raised. The female produced a snort and waved Harry closer. "As a dominant he does need you, in the first few days however his behaviour will be a bit erratic to allow the bonding to complete, because he feels conflicted with this weakness he has gained. After this, he will be the best mate possible for you. Until then have patience with him."

Harry nodded, still not fully understanding. But then again he wasn't feeling all to stable himself right now. Emotions were changing and replacing each other in rapid pace. It was confusing and extremely tiring. He hoped things would settle down soon.

After Draco had washed and dressed himself (he wore loose trousers and a shorter version of the robe Harry wore in blue with green ornaments) breakfast was dished out. Rinrin had made the brown soup again, this time accompanied with freshly baked scones.

Breakfast was quiet and Harry found that Draco's presence was comforting. At the same time his emotions were playing havoc with him. This wanting to be near Draco and he actually felt pleased at what happened conflicted with his more rational mind, which was saying they had been enemies and how could they actually fit together at all. Those two emotions were making him fidgety.

Next to him, Draco was going through the same process with one minor detail. Every time he debated with himself that Po... Harry was not the right one, a part of him went haywire and had this huge urge to grab Harry and have sex. To dominate his mate, and be sure he would not leave him.

This tug of war was tiring, and that set Draco on edge. Life was no fun this way. It was not supposed to have been this way. Harry was not supposed to be his mate, and the circling thoughts had made it right back to grabbing Harry again to make sure he would not leave.

Both were startled by Rinrin banking the fire, and making sure it was completely out. The small woman had managed to clean the whole area without them noticing. And since when had the sun risen so high. How many hours had they spent thinking about nothing but each other.

"Masters, if you would follow. Rinrin will take you to your temporary home. Already my husband Shuuhei has gone to your headmaster to explain. You won't be disturbed for the next four days." She smiled real wide then, and a mischievous glitter in her eyes made Harry turn cherry red.

A quick look at Draco revealed a pink blush. Somehow that made Harry feel butterflies in his stomach. And the thought of being mated to Draco was becoming less and less disturbing.

At Harry's shy glance Draco felt a burst of pride, and he looked away to cover the smug smile that appeared on his face. Maybe Harry wasn't the worst thing in the world. And if those dreams were anything to go by they were indeed suited and meant to be. This could work.

The trip back to Hogwarts was silent, and no inhabitants of the forest were around. They reached their new temporary home in the late afternoon and found the other two Ubasti waiting for them. Warm welcomes were exchanged and Harry was let in by Rinrin.

This time food was prepared by Tanka, a thick pasta with lost of meats. It tasted great. When night fell Rinrin pointed out the bedroom to them, Shuuhei went outside taking first guard duty.

X

The next few days, the couple hardly left the bedroom. Among huge fights, which were started up by both, there were times of sweetness and bonding. Getting to know each other and accepting each other. Draco had it hard, since he wanted to push Harry away, but each time his thoughts or words hinted to this ,a flaring angst rolled in and he could be found seducing Harry.

At the end of their short honeymoon both Draco and Harry had come to terms with each other and themselves. In fact, Draco was telling Harry of the house they would be living in, telling in detail how it looked, smelled and felt. Of the gardens and forest that surrounded it, and of the rooms and pathways inside the small castle. Harry was looking forwards to the move. Already he felt connected to the place.

He also wondered if it was anything like the castle they had finally visited in real life, this time. Apparently their dream castle was an official meeting place for their kind. It also was the place they completed the final bond. It had been build by the first and was now governed by an almost ancient pare of Ubasti. It had been a great experience.

In this time, spent almost exclusively together, school was barely spoken of, though at one point both agreed that after battle with Voldemort was settled they would stay here and learn. Once the fight was fought, they would move, they had hundreds of years to learn, and it did not need to be here. This decision had been met with great dislike by Harry, and it had taken a lot to convince Draco to give in to this compromise.

"You can have your friends have you visit any time Harry." He had snarled out. It had hurt, that tone.

"Fine, be that way. I'm going out." Harry had turned to the door, but before he could so much as take a single step Draco had been upon him.

"NO! Please, I - I ca.. care for you. Don't leave." The last was but a mere whisper. It was enough to stir Harry's heart.

They had talked some more and finally come to an agreement.

Life was going to be interesting. Harry couldn't think how living with Draco could be anything else.

X

"So, we go face the world today." Harry said looking at the entrance hall of Hogwarts. It was filled with students, teachers and journalist.

"No, the world is going to face us, and we will tell it to keep it's nose out of our business." Draco answered smugly.

Harry snorted and waved at a bushy head of hair. Seeing Hermione's confused look he felt like gloating. For the first time she had not been able to figure it out. Beside him Draco shifted his wings and finally he reached out and yanked Harry's arm down.

"Let's go. Even you can't keep the world waiting Potter." Harry smirked at the jealous laced barb. "Course I can, I'm Harry bloody Potter after all."

Draco shifted his wings again. "Not anymore your not." Harry sniggered, his mate was preening.

No, Life was not going to be dull at all.

And a thousand miles away from them an empty house with broken windows had one room covered in ash. They would be moving to their castle sooner then expected.

* * *

A/n: Only the epilogue left now. Look forward to it. 


	10. Chapter 10

And here it is at last. The end of Dragonseeker, many will be sad and all of  
us will be glad. No more waiting for updates that has to count for something.  
Hahahaha. (I don't blame the ones who gladly strangled me for making  
everyone wait such a long time. It wasn't really my intention, but I wanted  
this piece out before my birthday. And it was going rather well, until I got  
stuck. I really want a grand finale with this last chapter. Hopefully I  
succeeded somewhat.)

Thanks to all readers out there, I had fun writing this and hopefully you all  
had a good time reading it. This chapter is in honour of all of you, but  
especially the ones who enjoyed Voldemort dieing by way of sex just as much as  
I had fun thinking it up.

Disclaimer: I think the previous disclaimers are sufficient.

This chapter is now beta'd by Fairy225, so a big thanks to her.

Dragonseeker

By Panthera1984  
Chapter 10

With a few days to adjust to being around other people again, Harry found that  
he somehow perceived the world in a different way. Of course that might have  
something to do with the fact that Voldemort had died. The story out there was  
something about him spontaneously self combusting due to heavy dabbling in  
dark arts. Deep down, Harry felt there was a different reason than that. In  
the end though, it didn't really matter as long as the bastard stayed dead  
this time.

Thinking on the last few days also brought him to Draco's quicksilver  
behaviour. It seemed that the blond was still coming to terms with Harry being  
his mate. The fun was in the fact that every time he pushed Harry away or made  
a thoughtless command, his mood flipped like a leaf in the wind. Having Draco  
seeking to confirm their bond and relationship usually led to sexilicious  
scenes Harry had never even dreamed of. Having every inch of his body kissed  
was just one of the things Draco had done.

Smiling, Harry moved around in the room that was now their bedroom. A wide,  
spacious ground level bedroom with its own garden. Draco had complained it had  
been small at first, but with Snapes' help he had managed to adjust it to  
his standards. Until Draco had finished all his business here, and Harry his,  
they would stay here before going to the home Draco had built especially for  
them.

This though, of course made him wonder what their home actually looked like.  
Thus far the only hint Draco had dropped was that it was a castle. A search  
through Hogwarts Library with Hermione had landed him with several books on  
magical castles. During their time searching Hermione had asked him questions  
which Harry had only answered sparingly. This had annoyed her to no end, but  
Harry held firm to his new belief that she should not have to be privy to  
everything concerning him. In fact, Hermione was not speaking to him at the  
moment, being miffed about his treatment. He found he didn't care as much as  
he would have in the past and merely spent his time talking with Ron.

Ron had brought him up to date on Hogwarts business, including Hermione's  
time being sick. This had Harry worried for a moment but Ron convinced him it  
had not been too bad in the end, and it had been all her own fault to begin  
with. In the end Harry decided that he would send Hermione a belated gift but  
would not yet approach her. This time she could come to him and apologize for  
thinking she had a right to know everything about him, and if he was not  
forthcoming with the information, accuse him of not being a good friend. That  
last remark had been why he was stubbornly refusing to be the first to make  
up.

Of course in the back of his mind was this nagging voice telling him he was  
being unreasonable. He should just go to her and tell her he was sorry for  
being rude. And though in the past he may have actually done this, something  
much bigger was balking at the thought that he was actually thinking this and  
that Hermione should sometimes also take the first step. After that, Harry  
spend many a moment debating with himself over the subject but still he  
persevered and did not make the first move. In fact he was a bit proud of  
himself for not going running after his friends to apologize for actually not  
wanting to share his entire life and mind with them.

Next to this there were many other things to keep his mind occupied. Draco was  
of course the main dish of all those thoughts. On many levels he kept Harry  
busy not in the least because of his bouts of possessiveness. At one point  
Sirius had wanted to celebrate Voldemort's destruction and subsequent  
capture of Pettigrew. Remus had been invited to come along just as Draco was,  
though Sirius seemed to have had some trouble with that. The moment they were  
to go off Sirius had grabbed Harry in a friendly overzealous way and suddenly  
things had started happening.

Draco who apparently had already been harbouring feelings of jealousy towards  
Sirius could not take this gesture of some degree of intimacy and had grabbed  
Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into their bedroom. Turning a  
bit red Harry remembered that their lovemaking had been quite loud. The next  
morning he had spent a very quiet breakfast with a slightly flushed looking  
Sirius and a quietly amused Remus. Neither man had wanted to tell Harry what  
had happened to cause such reactions from either. Harry secretly wondered if  
he would ever find out. Something must have happened between them to cause  
Sirius to have a reaction like that.

Shrugging himself mentally Harry pulled his thoughts back to the present and  
decided a nice walk around the castle would do. For some reason he had been  
suffering bouts of losing his concentration rather easily. It wasn't such a  
big problem to him but people around him seemed to think it would be good for  
Harry to not immediately return to class. As it turned out, Dumbledore himself  
had insisted. And of course Draco had pointed out that they did no longer need  
to finish school.

Apparently there were all kinds of rules considering Dragonseekers. Draco had  
finally given him a book about it two days or so ago. Again with his  
concentration problems Harry hadn't even finished the first chapter and now  
the book had somehow found its way in Remus's hands and it didn't look  
likely to be leaving those hands soon.

Still Harry would have liked to continue school for as long as they stayed  
here. Now that option was less likely to come true Harry had assigned himself  
schoolwork. It mainly consisted of going over his previous years, since  
without actual teachers and such it was a bit dangerous to continue forward  
alone. Especially with him being changed, his now changed magic was a bit  
wobbly to handle and he made things explode on a regular basis with just first  
year spells.

This was yet again something that preoccupied his thoughts, well, his and  
pretty much anybody else living in Hogwarts. At the moment the press had not  
yet found out about it. In fact the press had, after extensive articles about  
He and Draco and Dragonseekers, turned its attention towards the breakdown of  
Voldemort's emporium. All over the world sudden spells had abruptly  
collapsed showing just how far and wide Voldemort's power had carried him.  
These days daily prophet was publishing one article after another about lost  
ancient buildings, libraries and even a whole island with an until that point  
unknown wizarding culture.

So Harry's days were quite filled with himself and his worries over others.  
It wasn't too strange then when he suddenly found himself facing Christmas.  
Sirius had taken out a small wooden box and Remus eyes had started glinting.

The box held all things needed to transform their quarters to a true Christmas  
paradise. When Snape had walked in shortly followed by Malfoy the reactions  
had been too sweet. Snape had stepped into the room, at first he had not  
noticed the new look until, all of a sudden he stopped and looked around. An  
expression of horror flitted over his face and when they fell on Sirius  
wearing a bright red and white santa costume, he bolted. On his way out he  
sent Draco spinning. The younger male had shown the same look of horror but  
ended up taking it better than Snape.

"You." He growled out at Sirius, a long finger pointed accusingly towards  
the older man, "Have no fashion sense whatsoever." With that statement he  
had grabbed Harry, removed the charmed wizard hat and dragged him into their  
room. And while the hat was burned to cinders quite merrily in the hearth,  
Draco had stripped their room and redecorated it. He had made Harry watch the  
whole progress. It had been fun to watch Draco prance up and down the room  
muttering about patterns and colour like some fancy pure-blooded married  
witch. Of course he had not said anything about it out loud.

XxX

Harry woke up from a good nights sleep. He was warm and content and a pair of  
arms was wrapped around him. The arms pressed his back flush against Draco  
chest and groin. For a moment Harry did nothing but lie there enjoying the  
intimate embrace. He was actually so content that he'd started falling back  
asleep when a loud curse outside their chamber roused him again.

With a big sigh Harry decided against going back to sleep and wriggled his way  
out from Draco's hold. His blond mate held him back for a bit more before  
relenting and letting go. Harry smiled and stepped out of bed, a slight chill  
made him rush towards the warm private bathroom. Their guardians had insisted  
on it. And while he washed and dressed himself he wondered for moment what the  
cats were up to. He hadn't seen them for some time now. Then again, Draco  
had asked them to take care of their new home to be. The thought of moving to  
the castle Draco had talked about both excited and frightened him. To start  
anew was something he had secretly dreamed about. It also meant that he would  
be leaving a lot behind and he wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet.

Finishing his wash Harry opened the large closet in the bathroom and pulled  
from it a warm soft robe. These days it was all he wore, for some reason they  
felt more natural and comfortable. That he was completely starkers underneath  
it didn't even bother him. For a moment he wondered what Ron or Hermione  
would say were they to be told. A big smile spread across his face at the  
mental picture of their reactions. Not to mention the robes were styled to  
suit his wings and the fabric was sturdy enough to withstand his claws and  
horns.

He was brought out of his thoughts again by a barely muffled curse and this  
time he recognized the voice. Sirius was apparently having a hard time.  
Wondering what could be possibly be wrong this early in the morning Harry  
slowly made his way into the living room. On the bed Draco was still deeply  
asleep and Harry decided he would wait with unpacking his gifts until everyone  
was up and about.

Once he reached the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. On the ground,  
just next to the Christmas tree Sirius was struggling with the silver tinsel  
that decorated the tree. The silver strands were wrapped all around him and  
seemed to be doing their best to bind him. Another curse from Sirius woke  
Harry from his trance.

"Sirius, what did you do?" he wondered as he walked towards the sitting  
man, hands already outstretched to help his godfather. Sirius looked up with  
guilty blue eyes and a 'Don't I look innocent' smile on his face.  
"Why Harry, I didn't expect you up so early."

Harry wasn't deterred in the least. "I woke up and then a certain someone  
kept me from going back to sleep." In the mean time he started to remove  
some of the tinsel. "Now Sirius, what were you doing to have the tinsel try  
and strangle you?" Harry's green eyes lit with laughter at the older mans  
embarrassed face.

Just then blue eyes wandered to a present with a label that stated it was  
meant for Snape. In an instant Harry understood. Sirius had tried to sabotage  
Snape's gift. Probably place some prank charm on it. Harry sighed mentally  
at Sirius childish actions.

"Oh Sirius you should know better by now, and on Christmas morning too."  
Harry chastised him. Sirius seemed to shrink under his hands and when enough  
tinsel was removed, he jumped up and made some weird jumps to get away from  
Harry. He removed the last of the tinsel himself and threw it with disgust at  
the tree.

"It was only a little fun." He growled out in defence. "Nothing bad or  
malicious, just a bubble charm, you know for in his hair." By now Sirius was  
eying the present with Snape's name again. "I'm sure he would have  
appreciated it."

Harry just watched as his godfather looked happily at the present, probably  
imagining Snape with a head surrounded with a thick layer of foamy bubbles.  
The image surely was appealing but Harry was also sure Snape would not  
appreciate it on many different levels. And the twinkle in his godfathers eyes  
told him he was ready to try again.

"Let's not bother Snape."

Harry and Sirius spun around surprised. Remus was standing just to their right  
and seemed to have rolled right out of bed and into the living room. Relieved  
Harry left Sirius to Remus and went for the small kitchen they all shared. In  
a make shift freezer he picked out one of the packages left behind by the  
Ubasti. His breakfast of sorts. Leaving it out to warm up to room temperature,  
he started breakfast for the rest of the occupants. A sickening hunger rose  
from his belly and Harry decided to cut breakfast short this time. He didn't  
like to wait too long and be more nauseous than hungry.

From the kitchen he heard Remus and Sirius argue for a short while until both  
of them walked into the kitchen looking grumpy. Harry followed them from the  
corner of his eye while finishing their breakfast. In the back he thought he  
could hear Draco move around, it was time to finish up. With a final few  
preparations he produced three plates with bacon, eggs and toast. It would  
have to do, for he had better things to worry about.  
Like how he really needed to eat right now.

XxX

Breakfast rolled by without too much trouble. Halfway through, a house elf  
brought a basket with fresh baked croissants and tiny glass jars filled with  
different kinds of jams. Draco had walked in shortly after that and helped  
himself to the still warm croissants. Harry had looked at the croissant  
longingly for some time before shovelling in the rest of his own breakfast:  
toast with a thick white layer of the stuff the Ubasti had left behind. He had  
no idea what it was but it didn't taste half bad and it did satisfy his  
hunger. For some reason other foods didn't really fill him anymore.

Another few bites and he found himself pleasantly full. A quick trip saw him  
come back with a bright yellow mug filled with steaming brown tea. While he  
sipped away at it the rest finished off their own breakfasts. Then for some  
time all was silent until they heard a door open. Snape had arrived. It was  
time to gather around the tree and open presents.

The group piled out into the living room seeking places on the couch and in  
Harry's case, on the rug near the tree. Seeing Snape sit with them was an  
alien experience, because for some reason it felt very wrong. Shaking the  
thought away Harry plucked the first present from under the tree and handed it  
to Remus.

"Here you go, it's from me." Harry said. Remus accepted the package with  
a soft smile on his face.

As the older man carefully pried the paper from his gift Harry was sorting out  
the rest of the gifts. He had just finished with it when Remus cried out.

"Harry, you shouldn't have." His voice held an accusing note to it as he  
eyed the small grey silk pouch. With care he opened it and from it rolled  
three marbles. The marbles the size of ping pong balls were an even blue, but  
within a rune glowed a soft pale yellow. Seconds ticked by as Remus kept  
staring at the treasure displayed in his hand. The marbles, better known as  
cornerstones, were rare and very costly. They were used to set a parameter to  
guard a certain area and detain a werewolf inside it. The effect that enclosed  
space had was said to be soothing and comforting for werewolves and the change  
they had to go through. They were a rare and precious gift.

Whilst Remus mused over his gift, Snape eyeing the stones from safe distance  
with keen interest in his eyes, Harry handed Sirius his present. A small blue  
package with a piece of parchment tied to it saying it was from Harry also.  
Eyes alight, Sirius ripped the paper off. In it was a long silver chained  
necklace with a tiny motorbike dangling from it. Sirius eyes grew wide and  
then he howled in joy.

"Harry my boy, I don't know how you got it but this surely puts most  
Christmas present I had to shame." Sirius howled sending Remus scooting away  
in a poor attempt to protect his hearing. In a rush of clothes and hair Sirius  
hugged Harry to him and planted a kiss on his head. On the couch Draco flung  
forward and headed straight for Sirius.

Harry managed to just push Sirius away and put himself in Draco's path to  
stop him from killing his godfather. Luckily it worked and Draco stopped just  
before running into Harry. While he was still pumped up Harry handed Draco his  
present and guided the blond back to the couch. On his way there he handed  
Snape his present from Draco.

Slowly the presents under the Christmas tree disappeared and at the end of it  
Harry found himself with an 'Annoy your enemy' book, three different pair  
of socks, a small snow globe with three very familiar animals in it, a tiny  
portrait of his mother and a ring. The last one was from Draco and though it  
was a bit too much, Harry knew he would wear it always. The text engraved in  
the ring were the vows he and Draco had spoken. It was as close to a  
declaration of love he would get from Draco some time to come.

Absentmindedly Harry noticed Sirius leave the rooms through the small garden  
connected to the living room. Remus was following him reluctantly. Snape was  
gliding to the opposite direction, his brand new centuries old potions book  
firmly placed against his body with his right arm. Nothing else but that small  
gesture told Harry he enjoyed the gift he had gotten from Draco. What kept him  
occupied though, were his thoughts.

This time, he pondered about why he wanted a declaration from Draco. He  
couldn't say he was in love with Draco. At least what he felt was not the  
love that was depicted in all those stupid romance novels Ginny read and liked  
to talk about. He didn't think Draco was perfect or the only one for him. In  
fact Draco had so many flaws under that pristine look of his it should be  
considered a crime. With a chuckle Harry left Draco on the couch and headed  
towards the kitchen. He was hungry again even though not much time had passed  
since breakfast.

In the kitchen he made some bagels for himself with the thick white paste and  
wolfed them down in seconds. When he returned to Draco he was polishing of a  
third bagel with the paste. His stomach settled down after that and Harry  
watched as Draco carried his own Christmas loot to their bedroom.

XxX

Diner that night was a busy affair. It should have been a nice enjoyable time  
but things had gone wrong soon after they had started eating. Sirius and Remus  
had been joking together, it was a pleasant change and Harry thoroughly  
enjoyed hearing the stories about his parents whilst they studied at Hogwarts.  
Then out of the blue, pain washed over Harry and he dropped his food.

He was vaguely aware that the voices had grown silent around him but for one  
calling his name again and again. He could not answer however as the pain  
steadily grew and robbed him of feeling, then his other senses. The room grew  
dark until even the last pinprick of light was swallowed. Before he was  
completely gone he thought he heard his godfather scream and chairs falling.  
Someone stopped his fall and he found himself sheltered in a warm embrace and  
familiar scent.

When next he woke he found himself watching the white ceiling of what could  
only be the hospital wing. For a moment he wondered why he would be there when  
he remembered fainting. His heartbeat sped up as he panicked then it calmed  
down again when he felt no trace of the pain that had inflicted him during  
dinner.

Still concerned Harry worked himself into a sitting position and for the first  
time since a long time he found his wings to be irritating and bothersome. He  
had almost forgotten what a nuisance they could be. It had become second  
nature to both Draco and him to walk around with wings. Just then one of the  
wings flopped on his head and the claw fell on his face. Grumbling Harry  
pushed it back and tried to move his wings into a more comfortable position.  
The next thing to bother him were his horns and claws. Apparently fainting  
made him clumsy he concluded.

Suddenly a pair of hands were there to help him and when he looked up it was  
to find Draco looking at him from concerned grey silvery eyes. The blond was  
paler than usual and fear lingered in those grey orbs as he gently helped  
Harry sit up.

"We were so worried Harry, don't ever do this again."  
Harry made a snorting sound at the tone but the meaning behind the words  
warmed his heart some. His mate cared for him deeply even though he was being  
a regular pain most of the time. Not to mention he still had his bouts of  
pushing Harry away. Heaving a mental sigh Harry finally managed to get into a  
comfortable sitting position. He waved Draco away and the place was  
immediately filled by Madam Pomfrey.

"Well young man, you had all of us quite worried, but I guess for once I  
can't really berate you about it this time, since it is something natural  
for once. Of course no one expected it to happen so fast." Poppy sighed and  
caressed Harry face gently. A snarl could be heard from just behind her and  
she pulled her hand away.

"Well then, let me be the first to congratulate the both of you with your  
child."

It was like a freezing spell had been cast. Everything around him became cold.  
And though he could see Draco and Pomfrey talking he could not understand  
them. All his thoughts and feeling were numbed to one concentration point. A  
child, he was carrying a child. The thought alone made him feel all the  
colder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he understood that this was shock.  
Trying to get his mind around the fact that he was pregnant, Harry forced  
himself to start functioning again. He did not want to faint again and he  
certainly wouldn't throw a fit like some weak little girl. He managed to  
regain some control to hear Draco ask about the pain he had felt. It was a  
good question and Harry wanted to know too, if only to just take his mind away  
from the bigger news.

"Ah yes the pain. It really was some phenomenon. From what I could deduct  
the child was nothing but raw magic and DNA, if you will. It was not of flesh  
so to speak. The pain Harry felt was the child taking to flesh. I think you  
should also be able to get back on normal food groups now Harry. That paste  
you have been eating is a very high magical substance, Professor Snape is  
researching it now. He seems quite taken with it." Madam Pomfrey continued  
on about her assumptions while Harry and Draco looked at each other. Then at  
the same time they looked at Harry's stomach and the child that grew there.

"This is going to be weird." Harry finally spoke, interrupting Madam Pomfrey.

"I agree, but not to worry we will all help you." Poppy promised softly  
then she took off, leaving Draco and Harry alone.  
For the longest time nothing was said as they both tried to process what they  
had just been told. Finally Harry just gave up and lifted his blanket. It was  
a silent invitation, and he felt glad when Draco crawled in beside him without  
saying anything. Snuggled together, they fell asleep.

XxX

(3 years)  
Harry soared through he sky, his wings beating and causing a stir among the  
few birds he passed by. Behind him Draco followed. Harry smirked as he sped  
up, forcing his mate to do the same. Draco might carry more of the bulk, but  
Harry was still more than his match when it came to speed and agility. With a  
chuckle Harry sped up some more and between enjoying Draco's calls of curses  
he searched the horizon until he saw the distinct dark form of their home.

The left wing on the second floor held lit windows and Harry wondered what his  
mother in law was doing up and about. These days Narcissa kept early hours and  
it was rare to find up in the late evening hours these days. Draco had once  
told him his mother was not the social butterfly she pretended to be to please  
his father. Harry had never asked more about it.

Shifting his attention, he saw one of the Ubasti prowling the roof, probably  
to make sure the premises were secure. Sooner than expected he landed before  
the large door that opened up to their home. A few minutes later Draco landed  
also scowling he opened the door which was heavily guarded. As Harry passed he  
dipped his head sideways and gave Draco a soft lick to tease him. The blond  
grumbled and made a grab for him which Harry nimbly avoided with a few quick  
steps.

Laughing, Harry disappeared down the hall to the room of their son to check up  
on him. Even now he felt uncomfortable to stay away for long hours, but it was  
just something he would need to learn. His son was turning into a real big boy  
these days and Harry couldn't keep pretending he was a needing baby any  
longer. Somewhere it hurt a bit hat thought that his and Draco's child would  
grow up needing them less and less.

Now completely silent Harry approached his sons' room and carefully went  
inside. In the far corner a small bed held his sleeping son. The small  
Dragonseeker was sprawled about, his small wings laying either side of him.  
Wild blond locks formed a halo around his head. For many minutes Harry watched  
the chest of his son rise and fall in steady rhythm. All was well. With one  
last glance Harry left the room to join Draco in their own private chamber.

Inside several torches were lit. Draco could be heard changing in the  
bathroom. Feeling warm and comfortable Harry made his way to the bed and  
discarded his outer robes. A house elf appeared to pick them up and ask if he  
could help the master. Harry shook his head and settled down on the bed.

Today's trip had been great fun. Talking with Sirius and Remus, and playing  
Quidditch with Ron. It was like celebrating someone's birthday. Ginny and  
Hermione had been there too. Ginny, now a nurse in training, had been  
enthusiastically telling about some new course she was taking. Hermione had  
just managed to climb up to a more fanciful position in the ministry. Beside  
that Hermione was still studying evening classes and gathering more and more  
knowledge.

Harry and Ron spend some time together in the living room talking about the  
changes. Apparently laws were being taken down and put up faster than ever.  
Rules that had been keeping werewolves and vampires from having honest jobs  
were destroyed and new laws saw to a fairer treatment of all. Though all of  
this was still looked upon suspiciously, all was going good so far. Ron had  
explained a bit more of it but Harry had soon changed the subject back to  
their friends.

Another talk with Ginny and Hermione had Harry wondering if he should add some  
more subjects to his own list. He had of course finished his schooling, but  
with the long life ahead he had decided he might as well keep studying.  
Hermione was of course delighted by this news. Things were good between them  
again, though they would never be such close friends as before the incident.  
Still they write each other weekly and Harry just stopped paying attention to  
her lectures. Of course it helped that she tried not to boss them around any  
longer, and tried to keep her lectures to a minimum.

At the end of the day Draco and Harry had said their goodbyes and promised to  
pay another visit soon. On their way back Harry had wondered if with time they  
would grow apart more and more. For time would have less meaning for Draco and  
him than it would for Hermione and the others. He had pushed the thought away  
though, since he knew deep down that in the end they would stop being the  
closest of friends. And over many years all of them would be nothing but a  
memory only kept alive in his mind and the offspring they produced.

It was a sad thought but one he would grow accustomed too. He had other things  
to take up his world now. Letting himself fall back on the bed, Harry decided  
that in another year or five he would want another child. Tork would be big  
enough by then and he was sure by that time he could get Draco to agree. The  
poor man was still shaken from Harry giving birth to Tork. A soft chuckle  
escaped him just as Draco appeared from the bathroom.

"And what is so funny this time?" Draco asked climbing on the bed from the  
other side.

Harry rolled over and propped himself on his elbows. "Just thinking back to  
when Tork was born and how you fainted." Harry said coyly. Draco snorted and  
made a mock grab. Harry pulled his head back a bit. "Well it was awfully  
nice to hear about after I gave birth to our son. At least I wasn't the only  
one suffering. Imagine that, fainting and that on top of the stairs. Tsk  
tsk."

This time Draco launched and took Harry down with him both of them rolling of  
the bed onto the ground. "Show some respect to your mate. I had just been  
told by your mutt of a godfather you were dead. Sorry if I overreacted when  
hearing something like that."

Harry stilled stopping his struggling. Draco soon followed and the both of  
them lay there entangled. "Yeah I don't remember that part, but Madam  
Pomfrey told me if it hadn't been for the Ubasti I would really have been a  
goner. Me and Tork both."

They stayed silent for a few moments more than Harry pulled Draco's face  
closer and kissed him. It was a slow kiss asking for entrance giving and Draco  
complete control. The blond wasn't slow to pick the reins up either, Harry  
noticed. It seemed tonight was going to be a fun night.

A few seconds later clothes were ripped apart and Harry felt Draco's mouth  
move down his neck to his chest. Holding is breath Harry watched the blond  
hair fall on his skin, and then Draco reached a nipple. Letting out a  
whimpering sigh, Harry grabbed on to Draco's shoulders sinking his nails  
through the expensive silk robe. Draco let out a grunt and bit softly down on  
the nipple. An electric jolt of pleasure set Harry on fire.  
Yes tonight was going to pleasurable.

END

As I said, I wanted this chapter out before my birthday. Sadly enough this  
year has not been nice to me. If it had only been school, exams and a new  
education I had to deal with things would have gone much faster. Sadly there  
were two deaths in my family, first my grandmother on my mothers' side then  
my grandfather on my fathers' side. Hopefully 2008 will be a much nicer  
year.

And to all you readers out there, I wish you a happy Christmas and a very nice  
and fruitful 2008. Thanks for sticking with my story and I hope I managed to  
entertain you some.

Thanks for your review:  
Nimue, miadragonlover, Tarkemelhion (I know, sorry the mistakes hopefully they  
weren't too bothersome), mizzwhip72 (There will be no sequel),  
PleiadesWolfe, sasuke-luvs-naruto, mew, Skeledog Lover, Norwegian MoonShadow  
(I know, I just did not want to drag it out much longer. I hope this chapter makes it up a bit) Lady Starlight2, Norwegian Moonflower ( thanks!!), Merrymow,  
Dark-Sky-of-Avalon, Raven Of Dark, QueenNilya, PirateCaptainBo, Ella1331,  
ihrseiddoof, lizard26, Death's mistress13, Goth Child of Zyon, Dezy-X29,  
HecateDeMort, Blue-eyed-inocence, KuromeruMizu, Nubia Moon, KaiPhoenix,  
wheesung, AngelikRebel, JennBenn3148, Reigning Fyre, cardfreak,  
FlayingFoxFire, Fae Child19, BonneNuit, hpets, Lady Prince, krista-shadow,  
Yana5, DestinyEntwinements, thrnbrooke, celestialuna


End file.
